Insaciável Obsessão
by Three Wish3s
Summary: Esta fic é escrita por Alecto Berkley, AsianKung-fuGeneration e Mache-san. Não aconselhável para gestantes, pessoas com doenças cardiacas ou aquelas que não aguentam fortes emoções. Todos os fatos, nomes, situações são fictícios, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência. (FICHAS FECHADAS)
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: [UA] Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta história não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Insaciável Obsessão**

**o0o**

_**INSACIÁVEL**_

in. sa. ci. á. vel  
adj (lat insatiabile) **1** Que não é saciável, que **não se sacia**, que não se farta, que não se satisfaz plenamente. **2** Ávido, sôfrego. **3** Muito **ambicioso**; avaro. **4**Famélico, **devorador**.

_**OBSESSÃO**_

ob. ses. são  
sf (lat obsessione) **1** Ato ou efeito de **importunar** ou **vexar**. **2** Impertinência excessiva. **3** Preocupação **constante**; ideia fixa. **4 **_**Med**_ Perturbação causada por uma ideia fixa que leva o doente à execução de determinado ato. **5 **_**Teol **_**Perseguição diabólica, sugestão atribuída à influência do demônio.**

**o0o**

Califórnia – Junho de 1998

_Interrompemos nossa programação para anunciar que as filhas de Nicolas Farell, famoso__ empresário do ramo têxtil, que estavam desaparecidas aproximadamente há __duas semanas__ foram encontradas esta tarde junto com mais duas meninas também desaparecidas. Megan __e Violet Farell, Belladonna Nightshade e Rachel Gillies __foram encontradas em um chalé a dois quilômetros do parque estadual da Califórnia. O sequestrador não foi encontrado, a Polícia da Califórnia junto com o FBI estão à__ sua procura. O Sr. Farell está__ oferecendo uma recompensa no valor de US$ 20.000.00 dólares por informações que os levem até o sequestrador. As meninas passam bem, porém foram encaminhadas ao Hospital para uma avaliação médica. As __f__amílias das outras meninas já foram notificadas e estão indo ao encontro delas no Hospital._

Sádico, maníaco e psicopata. Era o que o descrevia. A polícia da Califórnia havia interrompido o seu jogo, por enquanto. Ele escolheria outro tabuleiro e voltaria a mexer em suas peças mesmo que levassem anos. Ele terminaria o que começou.  
Deixou a nota de 20 dólares no balcão do bar e foi embora.

**o0o**

New York – Abril de 2013

- Então, isso aí vai ficar pronto ou não? – Megan fala ao telefone de forma impaciente – Preciso disso até amanhã! Vou retornar mais tarde, ok?

Violet havia entrado na cozinha pouco antes da irmã desligar o telefone. A cozinha era ampla e bem iluminada. Megan estava sentada de frente para o balcão de mármore branco onde mexia freneticamente em vários papéis espalhados. Violet foi tranquilamente até a mesa de vidro que ficava no canto oposto da cozinha. A mesma estava repleta de comida. Ovos mexidos, bacon, pães doces e salgados de todos os tipos. Em uma tigela de vidro, morangos bem vermelhos e grandes. Uma cesta de frutas, sucos de maçã e laranja estavam depositados em grandes jarras de cristal. Uma caixa da Dunkin' Donuts, com donuts de vários sabores, estava ao lado do café que exalava um cheiro inebriante preenchendo a cozinha e deixando Violet com água na boca.

- Nossa! Capricharam hoje! – Ela belisca um donut de chocolate. – Quem pôs a mesa?

- Deve ter sido a Rachel, afinal de contas o namoradinho dela dormiu em casa hoje. – Megan guarda os documentos e alguns currículos que recebera aquela manhã por e-mail em sua pasta.

- Namoradinho? – Violet faz uma careta. – Isso é tão infantil Megan!

- Tanto faz... – Ela caminha até a irmã. – Ele não tá com ela? – Ela coloca café em um copo e senta-se à mesa. Pega o jornal que estava na cadeira ao lado e abre na parte exotérica, à procura de seu horóscopo.

Violet dá de ombros e volta sua atenção para a seu donut de chocolate. Morde um bom pedaço e fica analisando o colorido dos granulados. Totalmente distraída.

- Então... – Ela volta a olhar para a irmã. – Com quem você estava sendo tão gentil ao telefone?

- Aquela merda de gráfica esta me enrolando há séculos! – Ela larga o jornal na mesa e olha incrédula para a irmã. – Você acredita que o outdoor ainda não ficou pronto?

- O que? – Violet larga o donut no prato. – Mas a gente precisa disso para amanhã!

- E você acha que eu não sei? Vou ter um ataque de histeria se eles não me mostrarem o serviço feito hoje à noite.

- Entendo. – Ela volta a analisar o donut. – E a Bea?

- O que tem ela?

- Como assim, o que tem ela? – Violet faz aspas com os dedos - Ela não acordou? Já são dez horas e... – Megan a encarava. – Que foi?

- Até parece que você não conhece ela. Ela não passou a noite em casa, foi pra farra ontem e não voltou ainda. Agora, se me der licença. – Ela pega um pão doce e dá uma mordida. Logo depois se levanta da mesa. – Tenho coisas a fazer, preciso analisar esses currículos. E se aqueles malditos da gráfica ligarem novamente, você sabe o que fazer.

- Gritar com eles? – Ela encara a irmã com uma expressão de dúvida.

- Exatamente! – Megan sorri e sai da cozinha, pegando um dos currículos na pasta em suas mãos, dando uma olhada rápida. – Isso vai ser interessante.

Violet pega o jornal que a irmã havia deixado sob a mesa e abre a página de classificados, onde encontra o anúncio que haviam feito duas semanas antes.

AGÊNCIA BEAUTY ENTERPRISES CONTRATA  
Modelos, assistentes administrativos, fotógrafos, assistentes financeiros, publicitários, recepcionistas, seguranças, maquiadores e camareiras.  
Aos interessados, favor enviar currículo com foto para: meg .farell(a)gmail. com.

* * *

OBS I: Poderão haver mortes no desenrolar da trama, mas garantimos que não será nenhuma das personagens enviadas por vocês.

OBS II: Manteremos as fichas abertas pelo prazo de uma semana, até domingo, dia 02/06.

OBS III: Na profissão, escolha uma que esteja dentro das quais foram mencionadas na Introdução.

* * *

**Modelo de Ficha.**

Nome e Sobrenome:  
Apelido:

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Profissão:

Onde reside atualmente:

Aparência:

O que costuma vestir:

Hobby:

Personalidade:

História:

Família:

Par (Duas opções):

O que você acha dele (a):

Como você o(a) trata :

Autoriza alterações?:

* * *

**_Personagens Disponíveis:_**

**Cavaleiros de Ouro.**

Mú. (23 anos - Modelo)

Shaka. (26 anos - Jornalista)

Mask. (27 anos – Fotógrafo.)

Kanon. (27 anos – Dono de uma Casa de Strip. Sócio do Saga)

Camus. (26 anos - Médico )

Aldebaran (27 anos – Dono de bar/restaurante especializado em comida Brasileira)

Shura. (27 anos – Policial parceiro de Aiolos)

Aiolos. (28 anos – Policial parceiro de Shura)

Aiolia. (26 anos – Tenente do Corpo de Bombeiros)

Afrodite. (24 anos - Modelo)

**Personagens Femininos.**

Marin. (25 anos - Jornalista)

Shina. (24 anos - Modelo)

Pandora. (30 anos - Médica)

Seika. (25 anos – Assistente Administrativo)

Esmeralda. (25 anos - Maquiadora)

**o0o**

Estamos à espera das suas fichas, e agradecemos pela atenção até aqui!

Beijos!


	2. Aviso

Olá gente!

Não, isso não é um novo capítulo. As fichas vão ficar abertas até domingo, como havíamos dito, mas para aqueles que ainda pretendem mandar uma fichinha, estamos aqui com alguns avisos.

Primeiro, como teve um verdadeiro contingente de fotógrafos, pedimos para que evitem enviar mais fichas com esta profissão. Estamos sugerindo as seguintes profissões, já que não houve até agora nenhum personagem com elas: recepcionista, secretária, segurança... Vale qualquer outra profissão, desde que trabalhe na empresa. Valorizamos muito a criatividade! =)

Outra coisa, vamos disponibilizar o **Radamanthys** como opção de par, além dos dourados. Ele será segurança da empresa, e terá 27 anos.

Para as pessoas que já mandaram fichas (muitas delas maravilhosas!), se quiserem mandar outras, por favor sintam-se a vontade! Quanto mais fichas recebermos, mais felizes vamos ficar!

Queridos... Aldebaran também saber amar, tadinho dele, ninguém quer o brasileiro, hehehe.

Acho que é tudo... Agradecemos a compreensão de todos! Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, reclamação, não tenham medo de entrar em contato.

Beijos

Three Wishes


	3. Fichas Selecionadas

Olá meninos e meninas, estamos aqui hoje para anunciar os escolhidos. Primeiro gostaria de dizer que todas as fichas foram encantadoras e foi bastante difícil para nós três termos que escolher as melhores. Sim, porque só tinha ficha boa, então escolhemos as melhores das melhores. A todos vocês que mandaram muito obrigada. Ficamos muito felizes em receber. Aquelas fichas que não foram escolhidas, por favor nos perdoem, foi muito difícil escolher, gostaríamos que acompanhassem mesmo assim a fic.

Sem mais delongas, vamos aos escolhidos. (:

Pers**onage**ns Fe**minin**os.

**T**akumi Kiryu - (_Hikari Nemuru_**)** – Par: Esmeralda.

Gostamos do seu personagem e ficamos encantadas com o nosso segurança lutador de Kendo. ADORAMOS. Porém faremos algumas modificações. Espero que não se importe.

**C**onnor Reily - _(__Darkest Ikarus__)_ – Par: Marin.

Nerd. Quem é que não gosta de um Nerd? Não preciso nem dizer que as cenas fluem para o seu personagem e pode ter certeza que ele e a Marin vão se meter em muitas encrencas.

**J**honny Dular e **G**iannini _(__Reneev__)_ – Par: Seika e Pandora.

Então, escolhemos duas fichas suas. Gostamos muito do seu capanga, Jhonny e do Giannini. Espero que fique feliz, porque nós ficamos. Escolhemos a Pandora para o Nini e a Seika para o Jhonny. (:

**M**aximiliano Parker James - _(__Girtab Scorpii__)_ – Par: Shina.

Nossa, amamos o nosso querido ex-militar. Imaginamos várias cenas com ele. Você vai adorar.

Pers**onag**ens Ma**sculi**nos.

**A**na Regina Martins - _(__Nica Angel__)_ – Par: Aldebaran.

Sem palavras para descrever o que sentimos ao ler a sua ficha. Com certeza você está dentro, não pensamos nem duas vezes. Como a sua personagem é Brasileira e você gosta do Aldebaran, resolvemos colocar ele com a Nica. Espero que goste. Já imaginamos milhares de cenas para eles dois e não se preocupe, o Milo será seu amigo.

**L**orelai Seydoux-** (**_A__ngel Pink_**)** – Par: Aiolos.

Então Angel, gostamos da sua Roqueira. No decorrer da história faremos uma modificação nela. Espero que goste e claro, espero que goste do par que escolhemos para você.

**V**ictoria Apolla Evans - _(__Lyta White__)_ – Par: Shura.

Amamos a Tori. Essa modelo vai dar muito trabalho. Já estou até com uma cena dela na cabeça, com TPM ainda.

**A**rthemis Lousoi - _ (__RavenclawWitch__)_ – Par: Camus.

Arthemis. Deusa. Vamos fazer o Camus domar ela direitinho. Porque nesse momento 50 tons de cinza me vem a mente.

**S**ybil Owen - _(__Black Scorpio no Nyx__)_ – Par: Mask.

Cherry vai tirar algumas casquinhas do Mask! Pensei em uma cena que vai fazer você vomitar arco-íris.

**I**ngrid Svörden - _(__Lune Kuruta__)_ – Par: Afrodite.

Mulher… Vou te contar um negócio. Que maquiadora é essa? PQP! Pedido aceito. Só digo isso.

**A**lice Marie-Rooney - _(__Margarida__)_ – Par: Mu.

Meu amor. Espero que não fique chateada por termos colocado a sua Char com o Mu. Eu sei que não foi o par que você pediu, mas ele fará a sua Char feliz. Faremos uma pequena modificação na sua ficha. (:

**D**iana Lennon - _(__Notte di Luci__)_ – Par: Aiolia.

Meu amor, nós amamos a sua Strip. Original. Você pediu para ela tentar algo na Empresa, porém achamos melhor fazer de outro jeito, espero que goste. (:

**F**antine Mèxes - _(__White Tigress__)_ – Par: Shaka.

Bem escrita, bem trabalhada, amamos. Não tem mais o que ser dito.

**A**bigail Oliveira Bennett -_ (__Lilly Angel__)_ – Par: Kanon.

Nossa outra ficha maravilhosa. Gostamos demais da sua Char. Pequena, porém envolvente.

**R**oselyn Jones - _(__Jules Heartilly__)_ – Par: Radamanthys.

Sim, amamos a sua secretária. Linda. Poderosa. Perfeita.

**Edit:**

Esquecemos de mencionar as personagens que aparecem no primeiro capítulo! Lá vai:

**M**egan Farell - _(__Mache-san__)_ - Par: Dohko.

**V**iolet Farell - _(Alecto Berkley)_ - Par: Shion.

**B**elladonna Nightshade - _(AsianKung-fuGeneration)_ - Par: Milo.

**R**achel Gillies - _(Nossa convidada especial, **PaulaSammet**)_ - Par: Saga.

**OBS**: Como nós gostamos muito da segunda ficha da Lune Kuruta, nós resolvemos colocá-la como um personagem secundário na história. E para ela não ficar sozinha, acrescentamos o Albafica, com isso fizemos algumas modificações na sua ficha.

Bom, é isso ai. Espero que todos estejam felizes com as escolhas. Muito obrigada. Desculpem-nos a demora. Como havia muita ficha boa, ficou muito difícil a escolha. Optamos por aquelas que se encaixariam melhor na história. Algumas fichas serão modificadas, gostaríamos de deixar isso claro. Nada muito grotesco, apenas algumas coisinhas. Insaciável Obsessão promete ser uma fic de muito suspense e deixará vocês leitores com o gostinho de quero mais. (:

**P.S by _Alecto Berkley_:** Só pra agradecer ao _Darkest Ikarus_ pela forcinha na hora de editar o capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: [UA] Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta história não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo Um.**

O cheiro de terra molhada era inebriante. Escutar os pingos de chuva caindo sem parar de encontro contra o vidro da estufa a deixava relaxada.

Megan passou o dia todo com os nervos à flor da pele. Muitos problemas para resolver em tão pouco tempo. Amanhã seria o dia, dia que tudo mudaria. Era dia de trabalho e festa. Passou a semana toda analisando e contratando pessoalmente todos os funcionários da empresa. Tinha sido ao mesmo tempo prazeroso e esgotante. Muitas pessoas de lugares diferentes, culturas diferentes e muito bem apropriadas, porém ela não poderia ter todos eles. Então escolheu os melhores.

A contratação tomou-lhe muito tempo e os dias passaram rapidamente. Hoje, quando deu por si, estava atolada de coisas para fazer. Não se importou em delegar ordens para irmã e amigas. Elas não se importavam, afinal de contas, a empresa também pertencia a elas. Ali sentada, escutando o som ritmado da chuva, analisava os contratos mais uma vez.

Sempre fez as coisas três vezes para ter certeza de que não estava cometendo nenhum erro. Depois de examiná-los, os colocou dentro de uma pasta transparente onde ela mais tarde atualizaria no novo sistema da empresa. Em outra havia mais contratos, estes do Buffet e da ornamentação. Elas dariam uma grande festa de inauguração. Algo que marcaria a sociedade de New York.

Já havia conversado com o jornal The New York Times a data e que seria uma belíssima festa. Eles ficaram de enviar seu melhor jornalista para cobrir o evento. Megan já havia falado com ele pelo telefone algumas vezes. Era sério e muito profissional, isso a agradou de cara. Ele prometera que levaria um fotógrafo com ele e outra jornalista. Megan tinha os seus próprios fotógrafos, mas naquele dia todos os empregados da empresa deveriam se divertir.

Ela cruzou as pernas em cima do banco de madeira para ficar mais confortável. Pegou seu celular para conferir as horas, já passavam de dez da manhã. Não queria descer e ter que entrar no caos do apartamento. Ficar no terraço era reconfortante e a estufa com todas aquelas lindas flores era realmente algo magnífico, mas tinha que ver se as meninas já haviam terminado as suas tarefas. Guardou tudo dentro de sua bolsa. Quando ia colocar o celular dentro da mesma o toque estridente de Systen of a Down preencheu o ambiente. Aquele toque era para ligações de casa. Alarme de pais. Atendeu no terceiro toque.

– Pronto.

– Minha filha! – Falou Nícolas docemente. – Que saudades suas! Suas e de sua irmã!.

– Também sinto sua falta pai. – Disse metodicamente. – Vocês não estavam na Grécia? – Perguntou indiferente.

– Estávamos. Disse bem. – Ele falava contendo o tom de repreensão. – Se vocês duas fossem um pouco mais preocupadas conosco, saberiam perfeitamente que estamos de volta.

Megan se sentiu culpada. Desde que saíra de casa, nunca fora muito de ligar e querer saber o que eles andavam fazendo. Não era muito ligada nisso. Sabia que Violet mantinha contato com eles e para ela isso bastava. E como a vida delas estava uma bagunça, sabia que nem a irmã havia tido tempo para se comunicar com eles. Era uma filha desnaturada.

– Me perdoe pai. – Falou com sinceridade. – Estamos muito atoladas ultimamente.

– Sim, eu sei. – Ele disse já voltando ao tom tranquilo e despreocupado de antes. – Sua mãe e eu queremos dar um presente a vocês. Um não. Dois.

– É. – Disse curiosa. - E o que seria pai?

– Eu sei que amanhã é a inauguração da empresa de vocês, seu convite chegou até nós. Um primor! E foi por isso que voltamos.

– Tinha me esquecido disso. – Não. Ela não convidou os pais e sim a irmã. – Vocês virão?

– Mas é claro. Eu quero ver isso de perto. Vocês duas cresceram tanto. – Ele se calou e ficou a suspirar.

– Pai? Esta aí?

– Entretanto. – Ele agora estava sério. – Acho muito justo dar-lhes um presente. Dois quero dizer. O primeiro será uma surpresa, mas digo-lhe, prepare um lugar para um grande show.

Oh! Aquilo a deixou extasiada. Show? Seu pai e sua mãe eram ricos, eram o quinto casal mais rico dos EUA. Eles sempre quiseram ajudá-las, porém Megan e Violet queriam andar com as próprias pernas. E tinha Bea e Rachel. Eram suas amigas, praticamente irmãs. Não podiam deixá-las na mão. O que o pai e a mãe conquistaram eram deles, elas queriam conquistar o delas.

– Show? – Megan se levantou. – De quem?

– Já disse que é surpresa. – Ele abafou um riso. – Vocês gostarão. E a segunda, bem, é mais um presente para minha empresa.

– Não entendi... – Megan realmente não havia entendido.

– Recebi uma coleção nova da Gucci. E quero mostrá-la ao público. Então eu pensei, por que não dar alguns vestidos para as minhas lindas filhas?

– Você quer dar vestidos da Gucci, para mim e a minha irmã? – Perguntou incrédula.

– Não só a você e à Violet. E sim a todas as mulheres que irão amanhã ao evento.

Aquilo sim era algo maravilhoso. Um absurdo enorme, mas maravilhoso. Todas as mulheres desfilando com um magnífico vestido da Gucci. Seria perfeito, tanto para a empresa de seu pai quanto para a dela. Megan sabia que algumas mulheres de sua empresa não poderiam comprar um vestido tão caro assim, mas dar a elas um... Nossa! Aquilo seria um ótimo incentivo! Até ela queria um vestido da Gucci!

– Mas pai, é muita mulher! – Megan andava de um lado para o outro. – Haja vestido!

– Bom, eu tenho uns 14 modelos aqui... – Ele disse contando mentalmente. – Acha que precisa de mais?

Com certeza. Pensou.

Bom, ela tinha muito mais do que 14 mulheres, mas não diria isso a ele. 14 vestidos já estavam de bom tamanho. Faria uma seleção. Daria um ou dois a modelos e os outros ela daria a funcionários comuns. E claro que pegaria quatro para si. Não tinha nem pensado na roupa que usaria na festa e com certeza as meninas iriam adorar aquilo.

– Não pai, mesmo que eu precisasse quatorze já é ótimo.

– Tem certeza? Eu ficaria feliz em ceder mais.

– Não. O senhor já está fazendo muito. Que horas eles chegam?

– Se quiser posso enviá-los hoje querida.

– Ficaria muito feliz pai.

Eles se falaram durante mais algum tempo. Sobre coisas relacionadas à vida particular de cada um. Sua mãe estava querendo voltar a ser atriz e estava empolgadíssima com isso. Apesar da idade ainda era majestosa, nem aparentava estar na casa dos 40. Quando o pai ficou satisfeito de ouvir tudo sobre a vida da filha, eles se despediram carinhosamente. Megan colocou a capa de chuva e saiu correndo da estufa. O caminho até a porta do telhado não era longe então não se molhou muito. Desceu os degraus correndo e voltou para a cobertura.

_***o*o***_

Saga beijava delicadamente os lábios de Rachel. Estar com ele era como estar no céu. Ele era seu refúgio, sua paixão, seu porto seguro. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo dela com suavidade. Ele já conhecia cada parte daquele corpo. Sabia onde tocar, onde ela sentia prazer. Seus lábios foram descendo até a base do pescoço, lá ele se demorou um pouco, dando algumas mordidinhas suaves. Rachel soltava leves gemidos de prazer.

Saga adorava escutar os gemidos dela, adorava tudo nela. A tonalidade da pele, a cor dos cabelos, o jeito como os mesmos caiam pelas costas, o perfume que ela usava, do sorriso travesso que se formava em seus lábios sempre que ele tirava a roupa dela, gostava até das pintas que ela tinha no corpo. Com Rachel foi amor à primeira vista. Ela era perfeita.

As mãos dele foram descendo até a base da blusa dela. Suas mãos entraram por de baixo da blusa acariciado a pele aveludada de Rachel. Com agilidade e destreza ele soltou o fecho do sutiã , deslizando para frente até tocar-lhe os seios. Os seios se encaixavam em suas mãos perfeitamente. Saga podia sentir os lábios dela em seu pescoço, e a cada beliscão que ele dava em seus mamilos, ela o mordiscava e sussurrava seu nome com carinho.

Colocou-a deitada em sua cama. Pressionou seu corpo contra o dela ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos ágeis brincavam com os seios. Rachel enlaçou as pernas na cintura de Saga, podia sentir a ereção dele contra a sua pelve. Uma de suas mãos estava fixa nos cabelos escuros dele e a outra em suas costas. Suas unhas passavam delicadamente por ali, fazendo-o se arrepiar de prazer.

– Saga, preciso que... – Kanon parou no batente da porta olhando para o irmão e a namorada em um momento constrangedor. – Merda! Desculpem-me. – Ele virou e ficou de costas para os dois. – Eu não sabia que a Rachel estava aqui em casa.

Rachel rapidamente se encolheu atrás de Saga, que espumava pela boca de raiva. Sentiu todos os músculos do namorado se tencionarem. Ele lançou um olhar mortal para Kanon antes de se dirigir a ela.

– Desculpe-me pelo meu irmão, ele ainda não aprendeu a ter bons modos e a bater na porta. – Saga depositou um beijo nos lábios macios de Rachel. – Eu já volto.

E assim ele a deixou. O quarto de Saga é amplo e bem iluminado. As janelas dão para a ponte de Manhattan. A visão realmente é magnífica. Rachel ficou ali observando tudo com muita calma. Ainda sentia em alguns lugares de seu corpo um calor gostoso. Ansiava pelo toque dele mais uma vez. Deixou seu corpo cair de encontro a cama, fechou os olhos e relaxou um pouco mais.

**o*o**

– Então Kanon, o que quer? – Perguntou irritado.

– Cara me desculpe, eu realmente não sabia que ela estava aqui. – Kanon realmente parecia arrependido.

– Tudo bem, já passou. – Saga olhou para a porta de seu quarto, estava doido para voltar lá e terminar o que havia começado. – Se puder ser breve, eu iria adorar.

– A sim, claro, sei que tem coisas a fazer. – Kanon sorriu. – Então, eu quero saber como que a boate vai ficar amanhã. Nós iremos à festa de inauguração da Beauty, você pretende colocar alguém no nosso lugar ou fechará a casa?

– Eu ainda não pensei nisso. – Ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Talvez seja melhor fecharmos amanhã. Não confio em ninguém para ficar lá e as pessoas em quem confio estarão conosco na festa.

– Então vou ter que avisar ao Hércules para não vender entradas para amanhã. E ainda vou ter que preparar um comunicado... Vou avisar as meninas e ao DJ, um dia de descanso! Eles vão gostar e o DJ pode avisar hoje que amanhã não abrirá. – Kanon largou-se no sofá e começou a mexer em seu laptop. – Merda Saga. Tem tanta coisa para eu resolver, você podia me ajudar. Dispensa a Rachel hoje e me ajuda nisso aqui. Amanhã vocês estarão juntos!

– Você é muito engraçadinho, não é Kanon? – Saga serra os punhos. – Você não faz quase nada naquela boate, só sabe se divertir! E quando seus amigos estão, piorou! E agora que tem que resolver algo sozinho, não consegue? Quer mole, senta no pudim.

E com isso ele largou o irmão sozinho na sala e voltou para o seu quarto. Não ia dispensar Rachel por causa do irmão. Ele já era um adulto e podia resolver seus problemas. Ele que não podia ficar naquele estado, prestes a explodir e ainda deixar a namorada ir embora. Desta vez Kanon teria que resolver tudo sem ele.

**_*o*o*_**

Compras, compras, compras. Violet queria muito um sapato de salto preto com spikes prateados. Ela já o tinha visto em uma loja da Prada, na 5th Avenue. Já sabia até o preço. Usaria amanhã à noite. Não sabia a roupa ainda, mas o sapato com certeza seria aquele.

As ruas de New York estavam cheias apesar da leve chuva. As pessoas usavam seus casacos compridos, cachecóis e lindas botas de couro. Violet estava simples. Uma bota de couro preta de cano alto, uma legging da mesma cor e uma

blusa branca de mangas compridas. Por cima um sobretudo preto com um cachecol vermelho enrolado no pescoço. Os cabelos estavam soltos e usava duas argolas pratas nas orelhas. Mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo, pois o clima em New York estava bastante gélido.

Enquanto caminhava, observava as pessoas que passavam ao seu redor. Adquiriu esse costume quando era pequena. Cada uma delas presas em suas vidas pacatas. Sempre que andava na rua sozinha, tinha a ligeira impressão de ser seguida. Suas mãos ficavam suadas e seu sistema nervoso lhe enviava calafrios que faziam seu corpo se arrepiar. Violet tinha a mania de andar olhando ao redor, sempre a procura de alguma coisa ou de alguém. À procura não, no fundo ela não queria achar a pessoa, ela só queria se certificar de que estava a salvo.

Conforme olhava para trás, esbarrou em algo duro. Sentiu seu corpo perdendo o equilíbrio e uma mão forte tentando a manter de pé. Porém a força do impacto foi tão forte que, seja quem fosse que estava tentando ajudá-la, não conseguiu, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão. Ela caiu sentada e ele para não bater de cabeça com ela, levantou a mão esquerda em reflexo para tentar se apoiar. Quando deu por si, estava ajoelho na sua frente com uma das mãos em seu seio. Rapidamente percebendo aquilo, ele retirou a mão e sua face ficou vermelha. Violet ficou sem palavras. Primeiro, ele era lindo. Segundo, ela não se incomodava de ficar ali admirando a beleza dele.

– Desculpe-me. – Disse levantando-se e ajudando-a em seguida. – Você se machucou? – Perguntou.

– Não, eu estou bem. – Violet não parava de olhar para ele. Como que ela não vira um homem desse porte? – E você? Está bem?

– Sim. – Ele também a encarava. – Eu não te vi. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar.

– Eu também. – Disse ela. – Então, já que já tivemos um contato mais íntimo, você poderia ao menos me dizer seu nome? – Perguntou sorrindo.

– Shion. – Ele respondeu um pouco sem jeito. – Sobre isso, me desculpe eu não tive a intenção.

– Tudo bem. Eu sei. – Ela falou ainda sorrindo. – É bom ser apalpada de vez em quando. – Falou ironicamente. Vendo a expressão de vergonha e espanto no rosto dele, Violet sorriu. – Eu estava brincando! Não precisa me olhar desse jeito!

Shion olhou para ela perplexo. De onde aquela mulher havia saído? Limitou-se a sorrir. Estava completamente sem graça e ela o fazia ficar mais desconfortável ainda. Algo que era incrível, principalmente por ele ser psiquiatra. Recebia o mais variado tipo de pacientes todos os dias em seu consultório. Mas algo nela era diferente. Talvez a expressão corporal, ou o olhar, talvez tudo. Uma mulher diferente de todas as que ele já conheceu.

– Vai querer tirar uma foto também? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele. – O que está passando pela sua cabeça?

– Nada. – Ele disse sem jeito. – Eu tenho que ir.

– Claro. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Cuidado para não esbarrar essas suas mãos grandes no seio de mais alguém. – Violet falou piscando o olho para ele. Sorriu e o deixou para trás.

_***o*o***_

O consultório de Ginecologia e Obstetrícia de Camus era um dos mais conhecidos de Nova Iorque. Ocupava o quadragésimo terceiro andar inteiro de uma das altas torres comerciais que a cidade tinha a oferecer. Havia até mesmo rumores que a aclamada cantora Beyoncé fazia suas consultas semestrais com o médico francês, embora tudo fosse feito sob extremo sigilo e profissionalismo.

Aquele era Camus, um exemplo de profissional. Sério, um tanto frio e completamente impessoal com suas pacientes, o francês jamais tivera qualquer problema em seus cinco anos de profissão. Nenhum sussurro de escândalo, nenhuma mancha em sua extensa ficha profissional. Sempre foi um prodígio, até mesmo no campo profissional. Era por isso, provavelmente, que as mulheres que aguardavam pelo horário de suas consultas não haviam estranhado a presença de um homem ali, que entrara sozinho, sentara-se em um puff rosa e passara a folhear uma revista de gravidez, como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo. O fato do homem ser extremamente atraente provavelmente contribuia para a falta de reclamações.

Loiro, alto, sarado e de olhos azuis, a confiança de Milo era tanta que o modelo nem piscou ao adentrar a sala de espera, cheia de mulheres aguardando para passarem por exames íntimos. Por que deveria se sentir constrangido? Ele era um presente para a mulherada, afinal. Camus deveria agradecer por ter decidido visitá-lo!

Verdade fosse dita, o modelo não estava ali exatamente para uma visita social, mas aquilo era um mero detalhe.

Olhou o relógio de ouro no pulso. Cinco da tarde, precisava se mover ou se atrasaria para o evento beneficente daquela noite. Guardou a revista que tinha em suas mãos e levantou. Ajeitou a camisa e piscou para a mulher que o espiava com o canto dos olhos.

Com um aceno para a recepcionista, marchou para o corredor que dava ao consultório. Abriu a porta sem bater e foi entrando.

**_o*o_**

Bea conhecia Camus há anos. O médico era um amigo de infância de Milo, um de seus melhores amigos, praticamente seu irmão, mas ela só foi realmente conhecê-lo quando passou a ser sua paciente, assim que ele montara seu consultório. Foi uma de suas primeiras pacientes, por isso ainda conseguia agendar uma consulta na apertada agenda de Camus, que ascendera profissionalmente tão rápido que parecia até por intervenção divina.

Tentou fazer uma piada uma vez, dizendo que o sucesso do ruivo se devia a sua boa aparência. Camus a respondeu com o olhar mais gélido que já recebera, ergueu uma sobrancelha e a deixou rindo sozinha. Depois disso sua relação com o francês passou a se resumir em entrar no consultório, tirar a roupa, colocar aquele avental (ridículo, em sua opinião), deitar na cama, abrir as pernas, fechar as pernas, colocar a roupa e ir embora. Claro, e pagar pela consulta também. Honestamente, pelo preço que ela pagava, deveria vir uma sessão de sexo selvagem de brinde.

Pensando bem, vindo de Camus, Bea se perguntava se ele havia feito sexo, qualquer tipo de sexo, desde que casara com Pandora.

Fez uma careta. Pensar na vida sexual do seu ginecologista no meio de uma consulta. Adorável.

Camus, entre suas pernas erguidas para o alto, uma em cada direção, tinha a mesma expressão de fria indiferença que usara no dia de seu casamento. Ele poderia

estar assistindo History Channel, ao invés de estar examinando uma vagina, e ninguém saberia a diferença pela sua cara.

– Está tudo normal, Belladonna. Saudável, como sempre.

– Eu uso preservativo, Camus. - A mulher de cabelos rosa sorriu diabolicamente - Sempre. Em todas às vezes, não importa quantas vezes seguidas.

Camus nem piscou, apenas assentiu e ergueu seu olhar para encarar a mulher.

Poker face, pensou Bea.

– Espero que continue assim, senhorita Belladonna.

– Claro Camus. Camisinha é a alma do negócio!

– Ela sabe até como colocar com a boca. Porra, aquela vez foi foda, hein Bea?

Camus se levantou em um pulo. Bea soltou um palavrão e tirou as pernas de onde estavam sustentadas para permanecerem erguidas, as fechando com força.

Milo assistia a tudo a alguns passos dos dois, parecendo extremamente satisfeito por ter pegado o par desprevenido.

– Oi Camus, amigão! Bea, querida, suas partes continuam encantadoras! Um pouco mais secas do que eu lembro...

Camus abriu a boca para reclamar, indignado com a situação, mas Bea foi mais rápida.

– Vai tomar no meio do seu cu, Milo! Que porra você está fazendo aqui, caralho? Que porra é essa?! Mas que PORRA, Milo!

O loiro gargalhou ao mesmo tempo em que Camus a repreendeu pela linguagem no consultório médico. Um lugar sagrado, um lugar para contemplação, para a proteção do corpo feminino, para preparação e criação de uma nova vida!

– O que ele quis dizer, o lugar em que ele pode ver vaginas o dia todo, e ganhar pra isso ainda.

Camus respondeu qualquer coisa em francês. Noventa por cento de chance de ser algo ofensivo. Oitenta por cento de ser um palavrão. Cinquenta por cento de envolver a mãe do modelo.

Bea pulou da cama, seu rosto tomado por uma tonalidade vermelha. Milo pensou em comentar que o rosto da mulher estava combinando com o cabelo, mas levando em conta que se ela decidisse pular em seu pescoço, a única testemunha - Camus - não faria nada para ajudá-lo, achou melhor manter os lábios fechados.

Camus tentava segurar o impulso de arrancar os próprios cabelos. E de enforcar Milo com seu estetoscópio. Fechou os olhos e começou a contar, de trás para frente. A partir do cem. Em latim.

– Sério Milo, de todas as merdas que você já vez, essa foi a mais fedida! O que você está fazendo aqui?

O loiro deu com os ombros, a mais inocente expressão em seu rosto.

– Precisava vir ver Camus e ele se recusou a me atender. Sabia que você estaria aqui esse horário e não dava pra entrar na consulta de alguma mulher, né?

Bea abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, estupefata. Enquanto isso, Camus voltara para trás de sua mesa, se sentando na cadeira. Pegou o telefone e mandou a secretária avisar que atrasaria as próximas consultas em pelo menos meia hora.

– E eu sou o que? Um macaco?!

– Você é quase um homem, Bea, só faltou nascer com pênis.

– Vai se foder, Milo.

– Exatamente disso que eu estou falando!

Antes que a mulher realmente matasse o amigo, Camus achou melhor interferir no circo que havia se formado no seu consultório. Que ultraje.

Cogitou a possibilidade de nunca mais atender Belladonna de novo. Teria que

trocar seu telefone também, para Milo não conseguir mais localizá-lo. Pensando melhor, teria de se mudar.

– Belladonna, se você puder colocar suas roupas, acredito que a consulta já tenha terminado.

Bea fez uma careta e cerrou os punhos. Mostrar o dedo médio para o ginecologista não seria uma coisa exatamente esperta a se fazer. Ainda assim, a ideia era tentadora.

– Não, espera! - Milo quase pulou na direção do amigo - Preciso que você veja uma coisa!

Rápido e sem qualquer pudor, o homem abriu a calça, a abaixando junto com a cueca vermelha. Camus não conseguiu se controlar acertando um tapa na própria testa.

– Que MERDA é essa, Milo?! - Foi o francês que expressou sua indignação.

– Olha aqui! Aqui! - Ele pegou seu membro na mão, mostrando a lateral, quase na virilha, onde uma inocente pinta se encontrava - Você está vendo, Camus?! O que é essa mancha? Camus, e se for uma DST?

Milo parou alguns instantes, como que refletindo sobre algo.

– E se eu peguei dela?! - Apontou para Bea com a outra mão - Tem certeza que ela está limpa?

– O que você disse?!

– Mon Dieu, levante as calças homem!

Foi tudo dito ao mesmo tempo. Milo, muito de mal grato, subiu as calças, enquanto Bea lhe xingava e Camus olhava para cima e resmungava coisas em francês.

– Acho melhor você ir, Belladonna, sinto muito por isto, enviarei mais tarde um pedido formal de desculpas.

– Que se foda essa merda... - Bea resmungou e com um último soco no bíceps de Milo foi colocar suas roupas.

Antes que o modelo pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Camus ergueu a mão. O olhar do médico foi suficiente para que Milo se calasse.

Quando Bea voltou, Camus lhe garantiu que não precisava pagar por aquela "consulta". Mais tarde pediria para a secretária mandar-lhe flores, como retratação pelo fiasco. Depois demitiria a mulher, que não tinha a competência para impedir que um homem entrasse em seu consultório no meio de uma consulta.

Depois que Bea finalmente havia deixado o lugar, batendo a porta com forca suficiente para fazer a sala tremer, Camus se voltou para Milo.

– Você vai sair do meu consultório e nunca mais voltar. - Antes que o amigo pudesse interrompê-lo, Camus prosseguiu com o discurso - Eu atendo mulheres, Milo, mulheres! Então a menos que você pretenda fazer uma operação de mudança de sexo, eu sugiro que você suma da minha frente.

– Mas Camus, a mancha...

– Você quer uma operação de mudança de sexo, Milo? Porque eu posso providenciar para você. - Camus respirou profundamente - Quero você e sua mancha longe do meu consultório. Agora.

Milo, que a essa altura já estava branco feito papel, ofereceu um sorrisinho antes de se levantar.

– Já que você coloca dessa maneira... Até depois, Camus!

E saiu caminhando do consultório, como se não tivesse armado um circo poucos minutos atrás. Camus deixou sua cabeça cair contra a mesa, agora que estava sozinho.

Amaldiçoado fosse Milo. Por que havia aceitado a amizade do loiro, tantos

anos atrás? Talvez devesse realmente se mudar...

Sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso de sua calça. Suspirou pesadamente. O que mais faltava acontecer? Ao conferir o identificador de chamadas, sua pergunta obteve uma resposta. Pandora, sua mulher.

Iria se mudar para a Antártica, com apenas pinguins como companhia. Ah, como isso seria uma sonho...

**_*o*o*_**

Pandora trabalhava em um hospital em Manhattan. Era um hospital público. Grande e com cinco andares. O hospital tinha de tudo. Desde atendimento de emergência a cirurgias plásticas. Vivia cheio. Era sempre um entra e sai. Ambulâncias chegando e saindo. A maioria dos hospitais faziam transferências de seus pacientes para lá. Além de ter todos os tipos de atendimento, os melhores equipamentos ficavam lá. A procura era enorme.

Pandora é uma pediatra famosa, apesar de não gostar muito do que faz. Queria trabalhar na parte do trauma ou até mesmo CTI. Lidar com adulto é muito mais fácil do que lidar com criança. Crianças são chatas, choram à toa e vivem fazendo dengo, além de não entenderem o que você diz. Pior ainda era com os recém-nascidos. Que só sabiam chorar, sujar fraldas e babar. Era a única forma que eles tinham para se comunicar com o mundo adulto. Pandora fizera especialização em Pediatria porque achava que seria algo agradável, cheiro de criança é muito bom. Cheiro de criança limpa, diga-se de passagem. Mas estava enganada. Gostava de medicina, era a sua paixão, mas trabalhar com criança estava a deixando triste.

Além das crianças ainda tinha que aturar as mães chatas e idiotas, o que constituía a grande maioria. Elas acham que a criança é um tipo de boneca, e largam elas por ai. E quando acontecia algo, vinham trazendo-as desesperadas. Por mais que Pandora falasse, explicasse e recomendasse às coisas, no mês seguinte a mesma mãe estaria ali, entrando no consultório dela com a criança em seus braços.

O consultório em que Pandora atendia ficava no quinto andar do hospital. A ala de pediatria, UTI Neonatal, tudo relacionado à criança ficava em seu andar. Ela era responsável pelo setor todo, ela é mais duas médicas. Cada uma ficava em um lugar específico. Pandora ficava no atendimento de emergência e consultas. Ela era praticamente a pessoa que fazia a triagem das crianças. Já as outras duas ficavam na parte de queimaduras, oncologia, UTI entre outros. Elas não eram as únicas médicas, mas eram as responsáveis.

Sua sala não era muito grande. Tinha uma pequena mesa de mogno brilhante em frente a uma janela coberta por uma persiana lilás. Um MacBook, um telefone e objetos de escritório estavam arrumados perfeitamente em cima da mesa. Uma maca e uma balança a direita. Um pequeno lavabo à esquerda. As paredes eram brancas e algumas borboletas e flores estavam espalhadas por elas. Pandora estava ali sentada. Tinha ligado para o marido várias vezes naquele dia. Mas ele não atendera nenhuma vez se quer.

Camus era assim, calado e frio. No começo ela gostava daquele jeito. Casou-se com ele e pensou que fosse viver feliz para sempre, mas nem tudo acontece da forma que se quer. O relacionamento deles foi esfriando e agora mais parecia um Iceberg. Apesar dele não tê-la atendido, Pandora sabia que ele iria vir buscá-la. Ela não dirigia, não gostava. Preferia pegar um taxi ou na maioria das vezes o marido a levava e a buscava. Estava atualizando uma ficha de uma paciente no computador quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele invadir suas narinas.

A porta se fechou com um pequeno estalo e logo depois ela ouviu a porta sendo trancada, aquilo a fez levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. Ele estava sério como sempre. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seu olhar era penetrante.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou levantando da cadeira. – Está mais sério do que o habitual.

– Tire a roupa.

– O quê? - Perguntou incrédula.

– Vou te comer, aqui e agora! - Camus só queria extravasar a raiva que estava sentindo. Ele percebeu que ela hesitara. - Agora Pandora! - Ordenou mais uma vez.

Ela ficou ali parada pensando. Sabia que a sala estava trancada então não tinha problema nenhum. Mas aquilo a incomodava. Fazer sexo no seu ambiente de trabalho era algo errado, mas no momento em que ele a puxou para perto do seu corpo rígido, ela parou de pensar.

Tirou tudo. Jaleco, vestido, calcinha, acessórios. Só ficou com os cabelos presos em uma trança elaborada. Ele a estudou. Ela era branca, magra e tinha seios medianos. Ele gostava do corpo dela, mas não era tão diferente das mulheres que ele atendia. Ela o deixava excitado sim, mas somente isso. Era algo carnal. Os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro já morreram há muito tempo. Ele a pegou pelo pulso e colocou debruçada sobre a mesa. Os quadris dela estavam empinados na direção dele. Ele abaixou as calças e a cueca, introduzindo seu membro ereto na vagina dela. Com a mão esquerda segurou a trança dela e com a direita o quadril. Começou os movimentos rápidos e ritmados. Pandora gemia baixinho. Gostava do jeito bruto dele, mas queria algo diferente.

Queria um pouco mais de amor, carinho e gentileza. Não demorou muito para sentir o gozo dele dentro de si. Ele não a esperou gozar, saiu de dentro dela do mesmo jeito que entrou. Rápido. Aquilo sempre a incomodava, ele não dava prazer a ela já há algum tempo. Eles quase nunca transavam e quando faziam era daquela forma. Pandora tinha que se satisfazer sozinha. Ela já podia ouvir o ziper da calça dele sendo fechada. Levantou-se da mesa e virou para olhá-lo. Nada. A expressão dele era a mesma. Indiferente.

– Coloque as suas roupas e vamos embora. - disse ríspido.

Foi o que ela fez. Colocou as suas roupas, desligou seu computador, pegou a sua bolsa e foi embora ao lado dele. Como dois completos estranhos.

**_*o*o*_**

A academia estava lotada. Mulheres e homens malhavam sem parar. O primeiro andar era composto por um balcão que ficava na entrada, onde duas recepcionistas ficam controlando a entrada e saída das pessoas. Atrás delas um grande espaço, onde ficavam aparelhos de ergometria. Esteiras, bicicletas, pesos para pés entre outras coisas. Algumas mulheres estavam deitadas no chão, em cima de um grande tatame, onde fazia flexões e abdominais. O espaço era todo espelhado para que as pessoas pudessem se ver ao malhar. Grandes caixas de som eram fixadas em pilastras, de onde podia se ouvir o som de David Guetta. Uma grande escada de ferro na lateral direita dava para o segundo piso.

O lugar era enorme. No canto direito, equipamentos de musculação. Os mesmos estavam lotados, as pessoas faziam rodízio em cada um para todos usufruírem. Apesar da música alta, era possível se escutar conversas animadas pelos frequentadores. Do lado esquerdo uma sala toda espelhada com barras fixadas a parede oposta. Lia-se na porta 'sala de dança' e 'sala de luta'. Estava vazia. Ao lado da sala um pequeno escritório. As janelas estavam com insulfilme, impossibilitando qualquer pessoa de fora de ver o que estava dentro. No fundo, mais uma escada e duas portas cada uma com um desenho na frente. Uma com um menino e a outra com uma menina. Vestiários. A escada que ficava ao lado dos vestiários levava a piscina. Aulas de natação só eram dadas na parte da manhã, a parte da noite, a porta sempre ficava fechada, para que as pessoas não fizessem algo inesperado e obtivessem problemas depois.

Dohko estava sentado em sua cadeira de couro preta, enquanto Shion estava sentado a sua frente. Os dois eram amigos de longa data. Estudaram juntos. Exceto na faculdade, já que Dohko cursou educação física e depois resolveu abrir seu próprio negócio.

– Então, fiquei sabendo que seu irmão vai começar a trabalhar em uma nova agência.

– Você sabe como é o Mu, ele não consegue parar em um lugar. – Shion passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Espero que desta vez ele sossegue.

– E você meu amigo? Como anda o consultório? – Dohko assinava alguns documentos que estavam espalhados por sua mesa. – Mais algum maluco?

– Maluco tem em todo lugar. – Shion deu de ombros. – Mas hoje de manhã me aconteceu algo inusitado.

Dohko retirou o olhar de seus documentos e passou a analisar Shion. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo e ele sabia que algo estava incomodando o amigo.

– Desembucha logo. – Falou ainda o encarando. – Está com cara de ser mulher.

– E é uma mulher. - ele falou sem graça. – Cara, você acredita que ela esbarrou em mim e quando eu fui segurá-la, acabei me desequilibrando e... – Shion olhou para um ponto fixo na parede.

– E... – Dohko balançava a cabeça incentivando o amigo. – Fala logo!

Shion respirou fundo por algumas vezes. Soltou o ar e encarou o amigo mais uma vez.

– Apertei o peito dela. – Disse rápido demais. Queria que o amigo não visse a vergonha estampada no rosto dele.

– Você o que? – perguntou Dohko se controlando para não rir. Ele tinha escutando o amigo, mas queria escutar de novo, queria ouvir aquelas palavras de novo.

– Apertei, apalpei, toquei o que você quiser imaginar, a porra do peito dela.

E a sala se encheu de gargalhadas. Dohko encostou-se à cadeira e ria descontroladamente. Shion desviou o olhar, pra não ter que encarar o amigo, mas passado alguns minutos caiu na gargalhada junto com ele. Ficaram rindo por alguns minutos, quando os dois se acalmaram ficaram em silêncio pensando no que tinha acontecido ali.

– Gostou? – Perguntou depois de um tempo se controlando para não voltar a rir.

– Porra Dohko! – Shion o repreendeu. – Foi um acidente.

– Bem que eu queria um acidente desses. - ele disse sorrindo para o amigo. – E ai, pegou o telefone dela?

– Ficou maluco? Claro que não, não sabia nem onde enfiar a minha cara. – Shion se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro. – Mas ela perguntou meu nome.

– E o dela qual é? – Ele perguntou. – Ou posso chamá-la de garota dos peitos?

– Não sei, não tive a chance de perguntar. – Shion olhou para o amigo sério. – E não ouse fazer isso.

– Você não me deu um nome, então agora eu tenho que chamá-la de garota dos peitos. – Dohko deu de ombros analisando o que tinha dito. – Ela tem peitões?

– Coube certinho na minha mão... – Shion calou a boca e ficou a encarar o sorriso largo na cara do amigo. – Mas que merda! Chega de falar dela.

– Ok. E do que você quer falar?

– Eu vim aqui te fazer um convite.

– Não acho legal você vir aqui me chamar para sair apalpando os seios dos outros na rua. – Falou sério.

– Muito engraçado Dohko. – Shion voltou a se sentar. – Meu irmão, como eu disse antes, vai começar a trabalhar amanhã nessa nova agência, e a noite vai ter a inauguração. Queria saber se você quer vir comigo, você sabe que o Mu vai ficar tirando foto com os outros modelos, ter que fazer social aqui e ali, vai ter mídia e tudo mais e eu ficarei sozinho.

– E você quer que eu vá para ser a sua dama de companhia?

– Não. Quero dizer, sim. – Ele estava confuso. - Quero que vá porque é meu amigo e pela companhia também.

– Tudo bem cara, você me convenceu.

– Fala suas putas! – Aldebaran tinha aberto a porta e estava com a cabeça para dentro. – Estou atrapalhando o encontro de vocês?

– Entra, sua bicha enrustida! – Falou Dohko levantando da cadeira. – Senta ai e vamos falar sobre peitos.

– Estou dentro. – Falou Deba, sentando-se ao lado de Shion. – Peitos de quem? – Perguntou para os amigos. - E você loiro, tudo beleza? – Perguntou a Shion.

– Tudo na paz. – Disse cruzando os braços contra o peito. Aquela conversa ia render.

– Porra, você está ficando igual a um touro, Deba. – Dohko disse incrédulo. – Está tomando bomba?

– Isso aqui é pura malhação! – Falou beijando os bíceps – Mas de que peitos estão falando? – Perguntou.

– De nenhum. – Falou Shion. – Estávamos falando sobre a inauguração da agência em que meu irmão irá trabalhar.

– Sei. Você adora esconder o jogo. – Deba deu um tapa no ombro do amigo. – Tudo bem, um dia eu vou encontrar dois pares de seios perfeitos também.

– Com essa massa muscular toda, eu não duvido. – Dohko falou sorrindo. – Bora em uma festa amanhã com a gente?

– Já tenho compromisso. – Ele falou triste. – Tenho que organizar o Buffet de um evento que vai ter em Manhattan. Vai ser algo chique. Eles querem comida brasileira, estou lotado de coisas para fazer, organizar os garçons, as bebidas, os frios, tudo que você possa imaginar.

– Que engraçado, a festa que vamos é lá em Manhattan também. – Falou Shion. – Se der passa lá. Vai ser em uma nova agência de modelos.

– Que agência? – Perguntou Deba.

– Beauty...

– Enterprises. – Completou Deba. – Meus caros amigos, nós iremos nos esbarrar por lá!

– Que mundo pequeno.

Shion e Deba concordaram. Os três ficaram ali jogando conversa fora e

sacaneando um ao outro. Falaram sobre tudo, sobre peitos, sobre a menina estranha, sobre as modelos da festa, sobre quem é que vai pegar quem, sobre o restaurante do Deba, sobre o fato dele estar forte e não malhar tanto. A conversa fluía normalmente. E eles mal podiam esperar pela noite de amanhã.

**_*o*o*_**

Ana é o tipo de pessoa prática. Também é tipo de pessoa que quando quer algo, vai até o final. E foi o que ela fez. Morar em São Paulo sozinha era o que ela mais gostava de fazer. Sozinha não, com seus animais. Tinha cinco calopsitas, Yuuichi, Samus, Kawa, Chitãozinho e Xororó. Um cachorrinho chamado Hikaru, que acha que é gente, e uma ararajuba chamada Konori, que acha que é um cachorro. Amava todos eles de paixão. Eram sua vida. Sua família.

Ana estava de mudança. Sairia de sua zona de conforto e iria para outro país. Sua mãe havia ficado estérica. Primeiro porque ela era cadeirante, segundo que ela possuía aquilo tudo de animal e terceiro porque a mãe era paranóica mesmo e gostava de colocar empecilho em tudo o que ela fazia. Mas já havia tomado uma decisão. Tomou a partir do momento em que enviou seu currículo. Pensou que não fosse ser aceita por morar em outro país, porém estava enganada, o que era muito bom.

Megan havia ligado para ela pessoalmente a convidando para trabalhar em sua empresa. E não era um cargo alto nem nada. Era só a função de recepcionista. Apesar de Ana ter faculdade de psicologia, era muito caro para ela manter um consultório, então resolveu juntar dinheiro e quando estivesse estabilidade, montaria um consultório para ela. E estando em outro país as coisas poderiam ser um pouco difíceis, mas ela conseguiria.

Megan havia lhe dito que a empresa arcaria com as suas despesas. Pagaria a passagem e a locação dos animais dela, para o novo país. Além disso tudo, a empresa ainda forneceu um lugar para ela morar. Um pequeno apartamento. Era tudo o que Ana poderia querer.

Depois da despedida chorosa com a sua família. Ana pegou o avião e partiu para os Estados Unidos. Chegou tarde da noite e um motorista particular a esperava. Ana imaginava que fosse alguém da empresa, trocou alguns breves acenos de cabeça com o motorista e passou a admirar as luzes de Nova York. A empresa ficava em Manhattan, obviamente o apartamento de Ana, era somente a uma quadra dali.

Quando chegou, as luzes do primeiro andar estavam acessas. Havia uma rampa na lateral e uma escada à frente, o motorista a empurrou até a entrada do edifício. Não que Ana precisasse de ajuda, mas ele fez de bom grado e ela não recusou. Lá dentro ele chamou o elevador para ela e quando o mesmo chegou, ele sorriu e foi embora, enquanto Ana adentrava. Não demorou muito, afinal de contas ela ficaria no primeiro andar. Estava preocupada com os animais, mas logo seu coração se acalmou quando um barulho reconfortante preencheu o corredor. Sim, seus bichos estavam bem. Foi empurrando lentamente as rodas, quando chegou à porta, uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros estava andando de um lado para o outro. Trajava um jeans simples e uma blusa de manga branca de botões, com sua Ararajuba em seus calcanhares.

– Konori. – Chamou Ana. O passarinho voou em sua direção. Pousou em seu

colo e deitou, para que a dona fizesse carinho em sua barriga. – Ele acha que é um cachorro. – Disse Ana sorrindo e acariciando o animal.

– Eu percebi. – Falou Megan. – Eles me deixaram louca. Principalmente esse ai. - disse ela apontando para o passarinho.

– Obrigada pela oportunidade. – Disse Ana. Seus longos dedos ainda acariciavam a ave.

– Eu que agradeço por aceitar. – Megan sorriu. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Todas as suas coisas estão devidamente em seus lugares, tomei a liberdade de colocar as caixas em cada cômodo específico. Eu ia até pedir alguém para arrumar, mas acho que isso é algo pessoal demais. – Megan analisou o apartamento. – Esse lugar estava precisando mesmo de um pouco de amor e carinho.

– Isso eu darei com certeza. Eu e os meus filhos. – Ela falou olhando as calopsitas em suas gaiolas e observando seu cachorro deitado contra o piso de madeira da sala. - Obrigada mais uma vez.

Megan apertou delicadamente a mão de Ana, tomando cuidado para não incomodar o passarinho em seu colo. Sorriu e foi embora. Amanhã seria um dia corrido e agitado.

Quando a porta se fechou Ana suspirou e olhou ao redor. Foi empurrando as rodas da cadeira calmamente para analisar cada cômodo com cuidado. O apartamento era pequeno. Acolhedor igual ao seu em São Paulo. Possuía uma cozinha, uma pequena área, uma sala, um quarto e dois banheiros. A cozinha e a sala eram juntas, uma mesa retangular para quatro pessoas fazia a separação do ambiente. A cozinha já era mobilhada o que fez Ana agradecer Megan e as outras meninas ainda mais.

Tinha uma geladeira simples e um fogão quatro bocas um ao lado do outro. Uma pia revestida de mármore preto e alguns armários, para louças e mantimentos. Em cima da mesa, havia algumas caixas. Todos os itens da cozinha estariam ali dentro. Ela e a mãe organizaram tudo direitinho. Aos poucos ela ia arrumando tudo.

Colocou água e comida para o cachorro e para os passarinhos. Foi para o quarto onde viu uma grande cama de casal. E não chão ao lado, uma cama de cachorro. Ana sorriu olhando aquilo tudo, uma nova etapa de sua vida estava começando e ela já estava gostando.

_***o*o***_

A luz da lua iluminava o piso de madeira, onde Takumi Kiryu treinava kendô sozinho em um salão amplo. Pelas janelas abertas, uma brisa fresca adentrava o local.

Ele havia enviado seu currículo para uma empresa de moda. Estavam precisando de segurança e ele achou que devia tentar. Não demorou muito e entraram em contato com ele. Conversou com a sua família e se mudou para New York. Seus pais tinham parentes em Manhattan. O que facilitou o processo de mudança. Ficaria na casa dos tios, até conseguir algum dinheiro e alugar um cantinho somente seu.

Amanhã seria um dia longo, tinha que estar na empresa as seis em ponto. Ele e outros dois seriam responsáveis por abrir e fechar a agência. 12 horas de trabalho por dia. E folgas sábados e domingo e com duas horas de intervalo. 1 hora de manhã, logo quando chegar para tomar um café. E 1 hora no almoço. O salário era bom, talvez dentro de três meses pudesse alugar algum apartamento pequeno, ou até mesmo quem sabe dividir um com algum colega.

Amanhã também teria que providenciar um terno elegante para a inauguração

da empresa. Ele já sabia da festa por causa das donas. Como era segurança, tinha que saber. Apesar de ter insistido em trabalhar no horário da festa Megan o proibiu, disse que seria uma festa para se comemorar e ele deveria comemorar também e conhecer todos que irão trabalhar na empresa e fazer amizades.

Ryu não é muito de fazer amizades, apesar de ser calmo e gentil, tem um lado rude e pode ser grosso se necessário, não é muito de fazer piada e não sorrir para todo mundo. Seu sorriso era reservado a pessoas que gostava. Treinar era algo reconfortante. Tinha feito uma viagem longa e cansativa, mas estar treinando Kendô o acalmava e o fazia lembra-lhe de sua origem. Seus pais, seus irmão. Saudades. Talvez quem sabe mas para o futuro não conseguisse algo na sua área. Talvez com as "amizades" que fizesse aqui em New York, pudesse conseguir algo dentro da Engenharia Química. Mas por enquanto ficaria feliz com o seu novo serviço. Deitou-se no chão frio e ficou respirando lentamente, acalmando seus sentidos. Apurando a audição e o olfato. Relaxando.

**_*o*o*_**

– Marin. - Shaka bebericava sua cerveja. - Amanhã, você e o Connor irão cobrir um evento junto comigo.

– Evento? - Marin parecia desapontada. - Mas eventos são um saco.

– É a inauguração de uma nova empresa. - Shaka também não estava muito a fim de reportar isso, mas seus chefes queriam essa matéria completa. As empresarias tinham algum relacionamento com um sequestro há muito tempo. Seja o que for Shaka teria que ir. - Não será tão ruim assim Marin. Quem sabe você não consegue uma entrevista com algum socialite.

– Grande coisa. - Ela fez bico. - Eu sou uma repórter investigativa. - Marin juntamente com Shaka trabalhava para o The New York Times. - Gosto de ação e não de um bando de gente metida cheia do dinheiro. Além do mais, vai estar cheio de modelo lá. E eu não quero encontrar um em particular.

– Se você esta se referindo ao Milo, sim ele vai estar lá.

Connor estava sentado ao lado de Marin o que o deixava ligeiramente sem graça. O fato de estar perto de Shaka também o intimidava, ele era praticamente o seu chefe. Estava acima dele e dela. Shaka além de trabalhar escrevendo colunas no jornal, ainda trabalhava como ancora no jornal das 20 horas. Era totalmente profissional e inteligente. Connor só fazia alguns trabalhos para ele. Ultimamente vinha trabalhando mesmo com Marin. Era com ela que passava praticamente todos os seus dias.

Connor bebeu sua garrafa de cerveja de uma vez. Precisava relaxar, estavam ali para relaxar, mas o assunto trabalho sempre vem à tona. Marin adorava trabalhar 24 horas por dia e ele sempre gostou de segui-la por ai. Às vezes se arriscavam, mas estar com ela era algo encantador. Marin conseguia tornar os seus dias chatos em dias alegres e especiais. Connor trabalha como free lancer já algum tempo.

Ficou ali olhando de canto de olho para Marin. Ela estava com cara de poucos amigos. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e sua franja estava despenteada como sempre. Ele era o tipo de homem desleixado. Magro, barba por fazer, branco como leite. As pessoas olhavam para ele e viam um nerd. Usava um jeans surrado e uma camisa preta desbotada. Seus cabelos estavam completamente despenteados. Ele não fazia questão de mantê-los arrumados, Marin sempre que podia os bagunçava. Já era um ritual entre eles.

– Talvez não seja tão chato Marin. - Ele falou sem jeito.

– Claro que vai ser ruim! Aquele ser desprezível vai estar lá!

– Não interessa Marin. - Shaka estava cansado de discussão. - Nós três iremos e ponto final. Vamos cobrir o evento todo. Depois você volta para os seus casos. Em falar em casos, como está indo com o desaparecimento daquela estudante? Sarah Collins, se não me engano. Alguma pista?

– Não. Só as mesmas coisas de sempre. Que ela estava em uma balada no centro do Brooklin com os amigos e não chegou em casa. Já faz uma semana que ela esta desaparecida. Estou estressada com esse caso, sem rastros, sem nada.

– Ninguém a viu. - Falou Connor. Aquele caso também o incomodava. - Parece que ela não existe.

– Vou ver o que posso descobrir. - Shaka parecia tão intrigado quanto os amigos. - Falem com a família dela. Eu vou até a boate que ela sumiu.

– Será que pode ser ao contrário? - Perguntou Marin. - Eu não sei lidar com a perda dos outros.

– Mas a menina talvez não esteja morta. - Connor queria acreditar naquilo.

– Depois de uma semana. - Marin o olhou incrédula. - Creio que ela já esteja cansada de estar morta. - Marin sabia que podia ter uma possibilidade da jovem estar viva, mas eram muito pequenas as chances. - Então Shaka, será que você pode lidar com a família?

– Ok. É melhor mesmo. Vocês dois são muito esquisitos.

– Obrigada pelo elogio. - Marin se levantou. - Vamos Connor, vamos andar pela cidade a procura de alguma coisa útil.

– Cuidado. - Foi à única coisa que Shaka disse. Ele voltou a tomar a sua cerveja tranquilamente.

Marin e Connor saíram do bar e foram atrás de alguma pista sobre a menina que estava desaparecida. Shaka ainda tinha que organizar algumas coisas para amanhã e tinha que ver um meio de ir até a casa da família de Sarah sem ser no seu horário de trabalho. Como seu tempo é bastante corrido e por ele ser uns dos melhores jornalistas dos Estados Unidos da América, vivia cheio de compromissos. A maioria passava para os amigos. Os outros, os quais ele se interessava e os quais não podia dizer não, ele mesmo resolvia. Amanhã seria um caso a parte. Ele sempre fizera o jornal no estúdio, porém amanhã estaria na rua, como se estivesse voltado ao começo da carreira. Para ele ser cogitado a fazer este trabalho, ainda mais desse jeito, o evento seria importante.

**_*o*o*_**

Mu penteava os cabelos castanhos claros com destreza. Estava perfeitamente arrumado, em um lindo "Black tié". Usava uma gravata borboleta preta e uma blusa de botões branca de manga comprida. O smoking estava alinhado e o caimento estava perfeito. Tinha um grande evento social esta noite. Um jantar para pessoas com deficiência auditiva. Arrecadariam fundos para ajudar uma associação bastante precária. Os modelos seriam leiloados e o comprador ganharia uma dança. Todo dinheiro seria arrecadado para a associação de surdos. Era um trabalho bom e reconfortante. Ajudar as pessoas fazendo aquilo que mais ama no mundo. Encontraria com Milo e Afrodite lá. Depois de passar gel nos cabelos e os mesmos estarem todo para trás. Colocou sua loção pôs barba e seu perfume da Calvin Klein.

Pronto para sair, verificou se o apartamento estava trancado e foi embora. Shion tinha a chave e logo depois estaria em casa. Sabia que o irmão estava com os

amigos na academia. Ele sempre ia até lá quando algo o estava incomodando. Mais tarde perguntaria o que o perturbava tanto. Não demorou muito para chegar até o local do evento. Estava sendo realizado em um grande barco.

Mu deu a chave do BMW para o manobrista e subiu a bordo. O lugar estava bem iluminado e muito bem decorado. Flores brancas e vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo convés. Era um grande iate. Podia se ouvir o som de música clássica. As pessoas estavam muito bem-vestidas e bebiam champanhe e sorriam uns para os outros. Mulheres belas e chiques. Homens montados na grana.

Não deveria ter mais que 100 convidados. Garçons andavam de um lado para o outro com bandejas cheias de comida e bebida, nunca deixando os convidados de mãos vazias. Mu foi andando a procura de seus amigos, foi para o outro lado do convés e ouviu as risadas altas de Milo. Ele estava abraçado com duas modelos. Uma morena, cor de jambo e outra ruiva. A morena tinha os cabelos raspados e a ruiva, longas madeixas cacheadas. As duas eram belas. Milo acariciava o ombro das duas com destreza. Mu sabia que ele levaria as duas para a cama. Conhecia aquele olhar sonhador das mulheres sempre que estavam ao lado dele. Milo estava com seus cabelos loiros soltos. Estava bagunçado deixando-o ainda mais sexy. Usava um smoking preto e blusa branca por baixo também, porém com uma gravata vermelha. Um lenço de seda vermelho no bolso do smoking finalizava seu visual. Afrodite estava igual à Mu. Somente os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo.

– Chegou tarde Mu. — Milo sorria radiantemente.

– Você que chegou cedo demais caro amigo. – Mu dirigiu um olhar para Afrodite que estava em pé com uma taça na mão. – Que horas que vai começar o leilão?

– Não sabemos. – Dite parecia entediado. – Essas festas podem ter um significado, mas são muito chatas.

– Eu adoro esses eventos. – Milo olhava de uma mulher para a outra. – Só tem belezura.

As duas modelos riam sem parar. Qualquer coisa que saia da boca de Milo era motivo para risos. Afrodite já estava ficando impaciente. Queria que o evento terminasse logo. Amanhã tinha uma sessão de fotos para fazer. Sua pele tinha que esta perfeita. Não demorou muito para uma mulher bela como todas as outras presentes no evento, começar a leiloar os modelos.

Afrodite foi o primeiro. Subiu e um pequeno palco e ficou olhando para o mar de gente. Os homens continuavam conversando, apenas alguns olhavam atentos para ele. Porém as mulheres... Seus olhos eram de fome. Elas estavam famintas e só seria uma dança. Os lances começaram na base de sete mil dólares. Conforme a mulher falava ao microfone, as mulheres gritavam anunciando um preço maior que o outro. Quando finalmente o lance chegou a trinta mil dólares o "martelo" foi batido. Afrodite saiu satisfeito com o valor. A mulher que o havia comprado era uma senhora loira de olhos verdes. Bonita. Apesar da idade. Devia ter uns 60 anos. Dite não foi até ela de imediato, ficou parado atrás da mulher com o microfone. Só iria cumprimentar a loira quando fosse a hora da dança que só seria realizada depois do leilão.

Na vez de Mu não foi tão diferente. Mu arrecadou 28 mil dólares. Uma linda brasileira o arrematou. Ele parou ao lado de Dite e curvou os lábios em um pequeno sorriso.

Depois foi a vez de uma das modelos que estava com Milo. A morena, cor de jambo. Seu valor foi a 100 mil dólares. Um senhor de idade arrematou. Mu reparou que ele já estava de olho nela desde que chegara. Realmente a mulher chamava a atenção.

Quando a mulher chamou Milo, o mesmo andava sorrindo e jogando beijos apaixonados para todas as mulheres que olhavam para ele. Antes de subir no palco apertou a bunda de uma senhora que estava no caminho, ela ficou vermelha da cor de seu vestido. E um belo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Aquilo Mu e Afrodite sabiam, era um truque barato que Milo usava. Ele apertou a bunda da mulher que aparentava ter mais dinheiro. E ele não se enganou, logo quando a mulher que narrava o leilão abriu os lances à senhora do vestido vermelho deu o maior lance de cara. 200 mil dólares. Milo ainda teve a ousadia de franzir o cenho e pedir mais. A mulher em resposta a ele aumentou o valor para 300 mil fazendo os convidados aplaudirem. Quando a mulher encerrou o lance, Milo desceu do pequeno palco caminho sedutoramente até a senhora e lhe tascou um beijo de cinema. Ganhando mais aplausos dos convidados. Os fotógrafos não perderam tempo e o flash foi à única coisa que Afrodite viu por alguns segundos. Depois quando Milo a soltou, a mulher estava com o olhar sonhador. Ele piscou para ela e caminhou até os outros modelos que estavam enfileirados a espera do término do leilão.

– Parem, otários. – Disse para Mu e Afrodite. – Aprendam com o mestre.

– Nunca beijaria alguém dessa idade, não me entendam mal, ainda mais por dinheiro. – Afrodite soltou os cabelos e tornou a prendê-los era um hábito fazer aquilo. – Amanhã você sabe que estará estampado em alguma capa de revista. Totalmente nojento.

– Fresco!

– Babaca.

– Rapazes. – Mu olhou de um para o outro. – Chega. Estamos chamando atenção. Sorriam.

E a noite se passou como um borrão para os três. Eles dançaram com as mulheres fizeram mais um pouco de social, riram e brigaram entre si. Milo já estava bêbado quando saiu com a senhora de vestido vermelho. Ele disse que terminaria a noite com chave de ouro. O que fez Afrodite fazer uma careta, ele não achava que seria realmente assim a noite dele. Mesmo assim Dite ainda saiu com uma das modelos com quem Milo estava abraçado. A ruiva. Eles foram embora deixando Mu sozinho. Mu ainda conversou com alguns empresários antes de sair do evento. O manobrista já estava esperando com a chave em mãos.

– Tenha uma boa noite senhor.

Mu fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça e foi embora. Amanhã seria mais um dia corrido e cheio de trabalho.

**_*o*o*_**

Estava frio naquela manhã. Mesmo com o aquecedor ligado, ainda sentia os pés gelados. Devia ter colocado uma meia antes de dormir. Sabia que dali a alguns segundos o despertador tocaria e teria que levantar. Hoje era o grande dia. Abigail havia sido contratada pela agência Beauty. Estava ansiosa. Já havia deixado tudo preparado. Deixaria sua filha na casa da vizinha e iria trabalhar. Mais tarde entraria em contato com Carmem para saber se Chloe estava se comportando direitinho.

O relógio despertou as cinco em ponto. Não foi difícil levantar da cama, apesar do frio. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos para ajeitá-los. Seu apartamento no Queens era pequeno, porém confortável. Caminhou lentamente até o quarto da filha. Ele era pequeno, só havia uma cama de solteiro, um pequeno guarda roupas e uma prateleira com alguns livros e brinquedos organizados um ao lado do outro. Era

rosa, cheio de borboletas coloridas nas paredes e desenhos feitos pela própria Chloe.

Abigail ficou ali encostada no batente da porta analisando a filha dormindo. Chloe não era sua filha de verdade, era filha da sua irmã que havia morrido há muito tempo. Chloe era muito pequena na época, então apesar de Abigail dizer para ela que sua mãe estava no céu, mesmo assim a pequena a chamava de mãe, o que deixava Abigail feliz, pois era isso mesmo que ela era. Mãe é quem cria. Chloe é tão pequena e indefesa, deitada toda coberta, parecendo uma bola fofa cor-de-rosa. Seus cabelos compridos eram as únicas coisas que Abby conseguia ver.

Abby caminhou até a filha e sentou-se na cama. Passou as mãos pequenas nos cabelos compridos dela e ficou a observar. Podia ver seu pequeno pulmão subindo e descendo tranquilamente. Era uma pena ter que acordá-la, mas teria que fazê-lo.

– Chloe. – Abby sacudiu levemente a bola fofa rosa. – Querida, precisa acordar.

Nada. Apenas resmungos. A bolinha se esticou e com isso Abby pode ver o rosto da filha. Ela puxara a mãe. Linda. Cabelos escuros iguais os de Abby, porém compridos. A tonalidade da pele era um pouco mais clara. Um dourado. Como se ela tivesse se bronzeado. Seus olhinhos se abriram devagar. O quarto ainda estava escuro, somente um feixe de luz entrava pela porta aberta.

– To com sono. - ela disse esfregando os olhos.

– Eu sei. – Abigail beijou a testa dela. – Você vai dormir depois meu amor, mamãe precisa trabalhar.

– Mãe, to com sono.

Abigail riu. Levantou e ligou a luz do quarto, o que fez Chloe resmungar um pouco mais. Abriu o armário e pegou uma roupa de frio. Foi até a filha e a vestiu. Chloe resmungava, mas ajudava a mãe. De vez enquanto cochilava, conforme Abby ia colocando a roupa nela.

Prendeu o cabelo da filha em um rabo de cavalo e a levou no colo até a sala onde a colocou deitada no sofá. Feito isso, correu para o quarto e começou a procurar uma roupa adequada para o primeiro dia de trabalho. Pensou em deixar tudo organizado no dia anterior, mas como estava ocupada com Chloe contando histórias acabou não o fazendo.

Pegou um blazer preto e o colocou em cima da cama ainda bagunçada. Olhou para as calças que tinha e optou por uma Jeans normal. Como estava frio, usar calças de alfaiataria não era uma opção. Colocou a calça do lado do blazer e pegou uma regata branca. Colocaria um sapato com um pequeno salto para não cansar, não sabia se passaria o dia sentada ou em pé. Após escolher a roupa correu para o banho. Tomou um banho rápido. Não lavou a cabeça, lavaria mais tarde quando voltasse. Depois de se preparar higienicamente e de se arrumar, olhou-se no espelho.

Não era feia. Era pequena, até demais. Estava apropriada para trabalhar. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque elaborado e sua franja estava de lado. Colocou uns brincos de pérolas falsificadas na orelha, só para dar um charme. Quando voltou para sala Chloe ronronava baixinho.

Pegou-a no colo e a levou até a vizinha. Carmem abriu a porta no primeiro toque. Deu um largo sorriso para ela e pegou Chloe no colo. Abby deu um beijo na testa da filha e outra na bochecha de Carmem e voltou para o apartamento. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Tinha que estar na empresa às 7 horas. E do Queens até lá, ela levaria um tempo, no meio do caminho compraria um café para mante-la bem o dia todo. Apesar de estar indo trabalhar já sentia falta da filha.

**_*o*o*_**

O sol não tinha nem raiado ainda, mas Megan já estava pronta. Andava de um lado para o outro da casa acordando a irmã e as amigas. Elas tinham que estar na empresa às seis horas. Pelo menos nessa semana. Megan optou por um vestido preto tubinho. Salto alto e um blazer de couro branco. Deixou os cabelos loiros soltos e colocou alguns acessórios.

Bea vinha em sua direção com os cabelos curtos rosa dividido de lado. Um batom vermelho nos lábios e um vestido longo preto de alças, que modelava seu corpo esbelto. Rasteiras e um anel de prata no dedo do meio do pé. Tinha a aparência de cansada, apesar da maquiagem. Passara a noite vadiando, como sempre.

Violet e Rachel ainda estavam se arrumando, mas Megan pode ver que Violet iria usar um vestido rodado acima do joelho vermelho. O motorista já estava aguardando por elas.

Quando Rachel saiu de seu quarto, Bea pode notar que ela estava divina. Saga devia ter caprichado ontem à noite. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um terninho preto. A saia era curta e bem justa, marcando seus quadris. Usava uma blusa rosa de babado por baixo do terno. Mais uma pronta, agora só faltava Violet.

E lá estava ela, ainda penteando os cabelos molhados. Quando finalmente ficou pronta, as quatro pegaram suas coisas e desceram. O motorista abriu a porta para elas e as mesmas entraram, não demorou muito para chegar. Como ainda eram seis da manhã, não havia trânsito em New York. Radamanthys estava abrindo o edifício. Quando ele viu o carro parando ele ajeitou o terno e se esticou. Estava cedo para elas chegarem, até mesmo para ele estar ali, mas ele queria mostrar serviço.

– Bom dia – Ele disse para as quatro.

– Bom dia. - Falaram em uníssono.

– Ainda está muito cedo para as senhoras estarem aqui.

– Hoje é o dia, baby. - Falou Bea sorrindo.

– Nós vamos subir. - Falou Megan. - Conforme os funcionários forem chegando, avise-os que todos deverão estar na sala de reunião às 10 em ponto, por favor.

– Sim, senhora.

– Querido, será que você pode comprar um café para a gente quando os outros seguranças chegarem? - Rachel tirou uma nota de 100 dólares da carteira. - Compre algo para você comer também. - Disse sorrindo.

– Eu quero um cappuccino. - Falou Violet. - Bem forte.

– Eu fico grata com um copo de chocolate quente. - Megan sorriu e entrou, deixando as amigas para trás.

– Eu quero um café bem forte, querido.

– Eu quero o mesmo que a Rachel. - Falou Bea. - Com adoçante, por favor.

– Pode deixar comigo.

E assim elas entraram na empresa.

* * *

Amores!

Agradecemos a todos os comentários maravilhosos que vocês deixaram! Fizeram os nossos dias =)

Como prometido, o primeiro capítulo do nosso bebê.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: [UA] Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta história não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois.**

A sala era grande e bem iluminada. Não havia janelas, mas as luzes fluorescentes faziam um belo trabalho. Duas macas de aço ficavam expostas uma ao lado da outra e, na frente delas, um grande balcão com ferramentas de tortura e uma pia grande com triturador de alimentos embutido. Ao lado esquerdo estavam dois grandes freezers com quatro celas do lado direito delas. Em uma delas havia um corpo deitado no chão. Não estava morto, apenas dopado. Atrás das macas uma longa fileira de estantes que iam de uma ponta da parede a outra, eram 10 ao todo. Sua altura chegava ao teto. Nelas vários potes de vidro estavam perfeitamente alinhados e catalogados, dentro deles havia órgãos.

Ele podia sentir o cheiro. Sangue. O cheiro era totalmente inebriante. Cheiro de sal e ferrugem. O gosto era o mesmo, mas o que realmente dava prazer para ele eram os gritos, as suplicas e o medo estampado nos olhos da vítima. Aquele prazer inestimável de ser o predador. Não havia esperança, não existia Deus, deuses, ninguém. Nem mesmo fé. Medo, dor, sofrimento, angústia, solidão. Palavras lindas, sentimentos memoráveis. Porque o maior prazer estava em sentir, em proporcionar o sofrimento aos outros. Prazer que ele não iria negar a si mesmo. A morte é algo belo, porém tem que ser apreciada e bem planejada.

Sim, ele podia ouvir perfeitamente os lamentos dela, sua vida já estava no fim. O que era uma pena. Seu corpo jazia em cima da maca gélida. Dava seus últimos suspiros. Maravilhoso, pensou. Não fora forte o suficiente para entretê-lo, como a maioria. Ela era fraca, mas pode saciá-lo. Há muito tempo vinha buscando alguém que fosse capaz de suportar tamanha dor, alguém que fosse perfeito para seus olhos.

Em toda a sua vida só quatro haviam fugido, mas isso não era um problema. Logo tudo seria resolvido. Seus métodos haviam melhorado. Dessa vez não haveria erros, mas alguém ainda teria de pagar pelo que ocorrera no passado. E ele sabia quem pagaria. Na época era inexperiente, tinha outros planos. Hoje já tinha aperfeiçoado seu método e buscava encontrar o que antes ele havia perdido.

Não foi difícil para ele cuidar do velho, depois de 15 anos ele já estava bem acabado e não teria forças para aquilo que o aguardava. Havia planejado tudo perfeitamente. Sem erros dessa vez. O que aconteceu no passado foi um lapso. Ele havia subestimado o destino.

Ele caminhou tranquilamente até a maca onde uma mulher loira estava deitada. Seu corpo já estava completamente sem sangue. Ele pegou os membros superiores que estavam no chão. Primeiro pegou as mãos, enrolou no plástico e depositou no freezer, depois pegou o restante dos braços. Fez a mesma coisa, enrolou e os guardou. O processo era prazeroso e o deixava calmo. Ele é do tipo de pessoa que sente um orgasmo só de ver alguém sofrendo em suas mãos. Tinha de ser algo poético, mágico, brilhante. Voltou a olhar o cadáver.

Ela era tão bonita. Pensou em dar-lhe braços novos mais tarde, por que não? Foi até o final da bancada se agachando e pegando os pés, fez o mesmo processo anterior, depois as pernas, sempre a mesma coisa. Quando acabou com os membros, pegou a serra e a decapitou lentamente, saboreando cada segundo. O barulho da serra encontrando o aço gélido da maca era música para seus ouvidos.

Sim. Agora estava terminado. Pegou a cabeça dela e enrolou em um plástico. Guardou no freezer e voltou sua atenção ao tronco. Com um bisturi, abriu a caixa torácica ao meio, fazendo com que as costelas ficassem expostas. Foi um trabalho árduo, porém prazeroso. Como era mulher, tinha de ter certa atenção às glândulas mamárias, mas nada muito difícil para ele. Pulmões, coração, fígado, pâncreas, estava tudo ali. Foi descendo com o bisturi até abaixo do umbigo. Depois de ter feito a incisão, pegou os órgãos e os depositou dentro de potes de vidro. Antes de fechá-los acrescentou formol e logo depois etiquetou todos eles. Colocando o nome de cada órgão respectivamente e de quem pertenciam. Depois de ter feito isso tudo, tranquilamente foi colocando os mesmo em seus respectivos lugares. Ele era perfeccionista.

Depois de organizar tudo, pegou seu material de limpeza e começou o trabalho difícil e chato. Retirar a impureza daquela mulher de seu consultório particular. Não podia haver nada ali de impuro. Pegou todos os materiais e os lavou com água e sabão. Depois, pegou álcool 70% e passou em todos eles. Colocou os mesmo em cima de uma bandeja de aço, colocando-os em seguida dentro de um envelope especializado a agüentar grandes temperaturas.

Pôs tudo dentro de uma pequena autoclave que estava depositada em cima da bancada. Feito isso, pegou um pano e começou o trabalho em cima do balcão, tirando o sangue com sabão e álcool. Depois de ter limpado tudo ali em cima, foi para a maca. Jogou água sob a mesma, que obtinha um pequeno buraco na sua parte inferior onde o líquido caía e escorria para dentro de um galão. Pegou o galão e cuidadosamente despejou o líquido dentro da pia. Feito isso, lavou o galão por dentro e tornou a lavar a pia. Maca limpa. Agora só faltava o chão.

Todo aquele processo era essencial para ele. Mania de limpeza, tudo tinha que ser certinho. Limpou o chão com maestria. Guardou todo o material e ficou a observar o velho deitado no chão dentro de uma das celas.

Era uma pena que os cachorros já tivessem morrido. Ele adoraria matá-los também. Por causa dele e de seus animais estúpidos, tudo havia dado errado. Precisava se acalmar. Ele repetia para si mesmo. Calma. No final tudo daria certo. Aquela insaciável obsessão um dia, quem sabe, iria acabar. Quinze anos sem saber o paradeiro. E ele havia procurado. Até que resolveu seguir outro caminho. Quando o momento chegasse, ele daria continuidade ao que havia começado quinze anos antes.

***o*o***

A sala era grande e retangular. Não havia paredes de concreto para separar os cômodos ali, e sim vidro. Tudo era de vidro. Assim todo mundo podia saber o que se passava em cada cômodo, em cada lugar, fora que dava ao lugar um aspecto mais limpo e sofisticado.

Naquele cômodo estava uma grande mesa oval, sua base era de inox e a tampa de vidro. As várias cadeiras de couro ao redor mesa tinham seus lugares ocupados pelos novos membros da empresa. Como a empresa era muito grande, Megan resolveu fazer duas reuniões separando por grupos. Assim, todos poderiam ficar sentados e prestar atenção no que era dito. Dezesseis pessoas sem contar com as quatro que estavam ali.

Rachel passou os olhos por cada um, ela podia dizer perfeitamente quem eram as modelos. Duas lindas jovens, magras e altas. Reparou que uma delas poderia ser mais alta, estava mais para modelo de molde, com seus largos quadris e seus seios avantajados. Essa tinha cabelos vermelhos ondulados até a altura dos seios. Naturais. O que era ótimo. Bem exótica. A outra, nossa... Essa daria trabalho. Pela sua expressão e pelo seu modo de sentar e olhar ao redor, Rachel sabia que ela tinha um gênio difícil. Morena, de longos cabelos castanhos com algumas ondas nas pontas. Olhos igualmente castanhos e longos cílios. As maquiadoras gostariam dela, colocar os lábios com um vermelho vivo e sobressair seus olhos. Mas não tão marcado para não ficar pesado, algo que contrastasse com seus lábios. Rachel sacudiu a cabeça. Sua imaginação já estava vagando, ela já estava pensando na coleção só de olhar para as modelos, imaginava como seria quando analisasse os homens.

O silencio reinava. Todos ficavam se encarando. Só de olhar para as pessoas você consegue dizer mais ou menos como elas são. Ali, Arthemis observava cada um. Sabia de cara quem eram as modelos, como fotógrafa já estava cascuda nessa área. A maioria era mulher. Faria grandes amizades ali. Seus olhos perspicazes podiam perceber que algumas das outras mulheres poderiam facilmente também ser modelos. Era só fazer uma bela maquiagem, um lindo corte de cabelo e um lugar adequado e, claro, luz. Era meio suspeita para falar, fotografia era a sua vida, sua paixão.

- Primeiramente bom dia. – Falou Megan, se levantando. – Sejam bem vindos à Beauty Enterprises. Esta aqui – Megan colocou a mão no ombro de Violet – é minha irmã, Violet.

Violet sorriu e cumprimentou a todos com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ao lado dela está Bea, nossa publicitária e ao meu lado está Rachel, nossa estilista.

As duas também acenaram com a cabeça.

- Creio que vocês já devem ter feito um tour pela empresa, espero que tenham gostado de nossas instalações. Esperamos que todos nós, apesar de nossas diferenças, possamos nos dar bem. Prezamos trabalho em equipe e claro, respeito. Qualquer problema ou dúvida, vocês podem procurar a mim ou a qualquer uma delas. Ficaremos gratas em ajudar. Alguns de vocês vieram de outros países somente para trabalhar aqui. Qualquer problema de adaptação, por favor, não tem problema algum em nos procurar. – Megan bebeu um pouco d'água. – Vamos às apresentações, eu sei que parece que estamos voltando ao colegial, mas acho isso bastante necessário para que possamos nos conhecer melhor. Nós conhecemos cada um de vocês, afinal os escolhemos, mas o colega ao lado não.

A reunião não demorou muito. Cada uma falou um pouco de si, de onde veio e o que pretendia na empresa. O ambiente, que antes estava tenso, ficou leve e Violet podia ver algumas amizades começando a se formar. Algumas histórias eram tristes, mas ao mesmo tempo de superação. Ingrid e Arthemis já estavam conversando animadamente uma com a outra, o que fez Violet sorrir, pareciam duas amigas de infância. Max e Ryu, já estavam familiarizados um com o outro, pois tiveram tempo de conversar na portaria. Eram sérios e tinham aquele porte rígido. Max mais que Ryu, afinal era um ex-militar. Max olhava para todos os lados como se algo pudesse acontecer e Ryu acompanhava o colega.

Quando todos já pareciam se conhecer, Megan anunciou que à noite teria uma festa de inauguração ali e exigia a presença de todos. Contou que seu pai, Nicolas Farell, havia cedido 14 lindos vestidos da Gucci e que ela faria questão que todas as mulheres usufruíssem deles. Ao final da reunião, Violet e Bea distribuíram as vestimentas. Um para cada mulher de acordo com o tamanho delas. Mesmo aquelas que não gostavam de usar vestidos ficaram felizes em poder ter um vestido de marca no armário. Megan explicou também que o evento seria de muita importância e que seria coberto pelo jornal das oito, o que fez alguns ficarem apreensivos. Apesar disso, Rachel tratou de tranqüilizar a todos. Seria algo para se comemorar e se divertir.

Elas quatro ficariam responsáveis pela empresa e, claro, alguns convidados como o pai de Violet e Megan estariam na festa, junto de outros empresários. O que poderia ser uma boa oportunidade para os modelos. Terminada a reunião, todos foram para as suas salas começar a trabalhar, apesar de ser o primeiro dia, estavam atolados de trabalho.

***o*o***

Arthemis e Ingrid estavam no estúdio, as duas conversavam animadamente a respeito do trabalho. O lugar era amplo e bem iluminado, o que deixava Arthemis feliz. Já Ingrid sentiu o coração pular em seu peito quando viu o camarim. Grande e com quatro baias. Uma delas estava ocupada por uma mulher loira de olhos azuis. Ela estava arrumando suas maquiagens no balcão. Ingrid sabia que ela não era a única maquiadora e que teria que dividir aquele espaço divino com mais alguém.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Respondeu a loira. – Você deve ser a outra maquiadora.

- Sim. – Ingrid sorriu. – Prazer Ingrid.

- O prazer é meu. – Falou apertando a mão da jovem. – Me chamo Esmeralda.

- Belo nome.

- Obrigada.

- Você sempre trabalhou como maquiadora? – Ingrid sentou-se e ficou a observar Esmeralda. Ela continuava a arrumar as suas coisas na bancada.

- Sim. Desde pequena. Sempre gostei. – ela terminou de arrumar e sentou-se também. – Já conhece os modelos?

- Não. Bem, só duas modelos. Uma é meio... Sei lá... A outra é bem simpática.

- Entendo. Eu conheço os modelos, já trabalhei com eles em outros eventos.

- Sério?! Eles são fáceis de trabalhar?

- Então... – Esmeralda prendeu os cabelos em um coque desleixado. – Temos o Mu, ele é meio quieto, sério e na dele. Temos o Milo, bom esse eu vou deixar você tirar as suas próprias conclusões. E, claro, temos Afrodite. Dite, para os mais íntimos.

- Afrodite?! – Ingrid conteve o riso. – Igual o nome da deusa do amor?

- Isso. Ele não liga muito para o que as pessoas pensam, sabe? Ele acha que é a própria encarnação da deusa. Se acha lindo e maravilhoso. É cheio de "não-me-toque". Bem difícil de lidar.

- E por que a mãe dele deu esse nome a ele?

- Bom, ela não deu esse nome a ele. O nome dele é Christer. O nome artístico dele que é Afrodite.

- Entendo.

- Agora me fale das meninas, sabe os nomes delas?

- Como eu disse, uma é meio sei lá, parece meio metida sabe, mas não quero julgar antes do tempo, se chama Victoria e a outra que parece sorridente e amável, se chama Sybil.

- Não sei por que, mas consigo enxergar problema vindo...

- Eu também.

As duas ficaram ali conversando sobre a vida de cada uma. Ingrid gostou de Esmeralda. Ela era simpática e prática. Além de ser muito bonita. Contou sobre seus trabalhos e sobre alguns problemas que teve que enfrentar com alguns modelos. Inclusive Milo e Afrodite. Pelo que Ingrid pode perceber, Milo era um safado. Dava em cima de qualquer mulher. E Afrodite, um fresco. Mas aquilo era o que Esmeralda lhe dizia, ela teria que tirar as suas próprias conclusões.

***o*o***

Quando Ingrid deixou Arthemis sozinha, ela aproveitou para olhar o lugar melhor. Ela sempre trabalhou com a sua câmera, mas sobre uma bancada havia vários tipos de câmeras e lentes. Algo incrível.

- Você é modelo?

Uma voz grave e fria a fez dar um pulo. Não tinha se tocado que não estava mais sozinha. Virou e deparou-se com um belo homem de cabelo curto escuro e olhos azuis a encará-la. Ele usava jeans e uma camisa polo azul. Envolta de seu pescoço, pendurado, uma câmera igual à dela.

- Te assustei?

- Um pouco. – ela disse sem jeito. – Não. Eu não sou modelo, não tenho altura para isso.

- É verdade. – ele caminhou até o balcão de câmeras. – Então deve ser fotógrafa, já que está admirando as câmeras.

- Isso. Meu nome é Arthemis. – Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Gianpaolo. – Ele olhou para a mão estendida dela e cogitou não apertar, mas não seria tão grosso no primeiro dia. Apertou sem muito interesse. – Parece que vamos trabalhar juntos.

- Sim. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Você já conhece todo mundo?

- Só alguns modelos. – Falou dando de ombros. – Alguns são meus amigos.

- Compreendo. Trabalha como fotógrafo já há muito tempo?

- Trabalho. – Limitou-se a disser somente isso.

- Ah! Compreendo. Legal!

Arthemis não teve uma boa impressão de Gianpaolo. Ele era frio e distante, não falava de si e seria muito difícil trabalhar com ele, mas ela gostava de um desafio. Apesar de gostar da mesma coisa que ela, sabia que ele trabalharia sozinho. Então já se organizaram em questão de horário de almoço e divisão de serviço.

Apesar de frio ele prometera levá-la em um evento beneficente que teria na Carolina do Norte, era um evento grande que ajudava cegos e surdos. Iria ser em um final de semana, então Arthemis mal pode se conter, já estava contando os dias para chegar o momento. Iria ter pessoas de todo o mundo. De dois em dois anos eles promoviam esse evento e alguns modelos que trabalham com ela estariam lá. Apesar de ter que ir com ele, iria agarrar essa oportunidade.

- Sério mesmo que você vai me levar?

- Se eu disse que vou, é porque vou. – Gianpaolo começou a limpar a lente de sua câmera. – É um pouco chato, mas a causa é boa.

- Mask, amor da minha vida! - Milo já estava se acomodando ao lado do amigo. Sentou-se e ficou a olhar de um para o outro. – Quem é essa menina encantadora?

- Mask? – Perguntou Arthemis. – Quem é Mask?

- Sou eu. – falou indiferente. – Meus amigos me chamam assim.

- Ah, sim!

- Milo, essa é Arthemis. – Mask se afastou um pouco dele. – Ela é fotógrafa.

- Sério?

- É. – Mask revirou os olhos. – Não vai começar, né?

- Começar com o que? – Perguntou Arthemis.

- Espertinho querendo essa deusa só para você, né?

- O que? – Arthemis não estava entendo o caminhar da conversa.

- Milo, nem todo mundo é tarado igual a você! – Mask voltou sua atenção para a câmera.

- Nem todo mundo é irresistível igual a mim, baby.

- Quer fazer o favor de ser irresistível em outro lugar, a não ser que esteja aqui para trabalhar. – Mask olhou para ele friamente.

- Grosso! – Disse o loiro fingindo estar ofendido. – Minha deusa, gostaria de tirar umas fotos sensuais do gostosão aqui?

- Arthemis. – Ela disse séria. – Me chame de Arthemis.

- Viu só, seu grosso. – Milo disse irritado. – Já fez a cabeça da moça para ir para o lado dark da força.

- Ele não fez nada...

- Minha deusa, eu irei lhe salvar desse Darth Vader.

- Deusas não precisam ser salvas. – Ela disse friamente. – Ainda mais uma caçadora feito eu.

- Caçadora? – Milo olhou para ela sorrindo. – Adoro ser a caça.

Antes que Arthemis pudesse impedir, Milo beijou sua mão e com isso piscou para ela. Antes de sair do cômodo, fez uma banana para Mask e foi embora.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Perguntou incrédula.

Mask somente lançou um olhar azedo para ela. Arthemis revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para as câmeras. Trabalhar com ele seria realmente difícil e ainda mais tendo um modelo tarado dando em cima dela. Até a noite, o dia prometia.

***o*o***

- Victoria, não é? – Perguntou Sybil.

- Sim. – Falou Tori, olhando as unhas.

- Eu sou Sybil.

- Sim, eu sei quem é você! – Falou sem olhar nos olhos da mulher. – Você disse lá na sala de reunião, lembra?

- É verdade. – Sybil enrolou uma mexa de seu cabelo.

- Não me leve a mal querida, mas estou naqueles dias sabe então qualquer coisinha me irrita. – Tori examinou as unhas mais uma vez.

- Realmente é muito ruim ficar na TPM.

- Você não sabe o quanto, dor, espinhas, inchaço. – ela lhe dirigiu o olhar pela primeira vez. – Quer dizer, você deve saber, já que é mulher.

- É. Então, antes de trabalhar aqui você trabalhava aonde?

- Nunca ouviu falar no meu nome, honey?

- Não.

- Pessoas sem culturas. – reclamou para ela mesma. – Eu trabalho desde os meus 16 anos como modelo. Sou muito famosa em Londres.

- Sim, mas aqui não é Londres. – Sybil resmungou para si mesma.

- O que disse?

- Nada, só disse que legal.

- Ah! Pensei ter ouvido... – Tori deu de ombros. – Deixa para lá. E você? Começou como?

- Na adolescência também. – ela falou sorrindo, saudosa dos tempos quando era mais nova. - As coisas simplesmente aconteceram para mim, eu queria fazer artes, digo, queria não. Ainda quero, mas o mundo da moda me pegou. E eu não tenho do que reclamar, adoro.

- Pretende fazer artes ainda?

- Claro. Quando me aposentar quem sabe.

- Não me imagino aposentada. – Tori agora estava com a mente longe. – Nunca me imaginei fora das passarelas.

- Um dia a velhice chega para todos.

- É eu sei, mas esse dia está longe e eu estou na flor da idade e majestosa.

- Meninas. – Chamou Bea. – Preciso falar com vocês duas.

Victoria e Sybil que estavam sentadas em pufes conversando levantaram-se e se encaminharam até a mulher de cabelos rosa. Bea lhes disse que elas fariam uma sessão de fotos para um empresário. Ele queria saber se as meninas realmente ficariam bonitas vestindo os seus biquínis. O homem era dono de uma marca famosa de biquíni nos Estados Unidos e caso gostasse delas, faria toda a parte de marketing e propaganda ali com elas. Bea estava animada, tinha certeza que o trabalho era delas. As meninas eram lindas e exóticas. Tori e Sybil se animaram na hora. Bea passou toda a informação para elas, antes de a levarem para conhecer o empresário.

- Vocês viram a Shina? – Perguntou Bea quando terminou de explicar tudo às garotas.

- Shina? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Não sei quem é. – Declarou Tori.

- Nem eu, Bea.

- Onde será que ela se meteu? – Perguntou Bea para si mesma deixando as meninas no aposento e indo até a sua sala.

- Biquínis! – Exclamou Tori. – Eu amo biquínis!

***o*o***

Ryu, Radamanthys e Max estavam fixos em suas posições perto da entrada na empresa. Seus ternos impecáveis e seus Musculos rígidos. Para os três, relaxar em momento de trabalho era algo imperdoável. Ryu e Max estavam cada um em um lado da porta giratória. Já Radamanthys estava perto da rua, em pé olhando os cones que estavam posicionados ali em frente. Só um carro poderia parar ali, os das senhoritas.

Ele ficava ali montando guarda para que outros motoristas abusados não invadissem a vaga. Nem se deu conta quando um turbilhão o atropelou. Só viu o borrão e sentiu o perfume doce dela. Shina. Ele já sabia. Atrasada sempre. Ela vivia atrasada.

Shina passou correndo por Ryu e Max dando um breve bom dia. Passou pela porta giratória igual a um furacão e foi direto para o estúdio. Bea havia ligado para ela. Estava dormindo ainda, a noite tinha sido agitada. Pegou qualquer roupa, colocou e foi trabalhar. Nem tinha ido à reunião, as meninas iriam matar ela. Shina já conhecia Bea e as outras através de Milo. Tinha ficado com ele uma noite dessas, algo que se arrepende até hoje, apesar de ter sido bom. Com isso acabou arrumando rixa com certa jornalista. Pronunciar o nome dela chegava a dar ânsia de vomito. Passou pelas meninas na recepção correndo, apenas acenando com a cabeça. Quando chegou no estúdio, toda esbaforida, Violet veio correndo em sua direção.

- Vai para o camarim se arrumar Shina, rápido. –Violet a empurrava com as pequenas mãos. – Só falta você.

- Ok! Desculpe o atraso.

- Tudo bem. Agora vá.

***o*o***

- Quem era aquele furacão? – Perguntou Ryu.

- Shina. – Respondeu Rada. – Ela sempre esta atrasada. Todos os lugares que ela vai, ela é a última a chegar.

- Comprar um despertador para ela. – falou Max.

- Milo já fez isso uma vez.

- Milo? – Perguntaram os dois seguranças juntos.

- Sim. Ela já teve um caso com ele. Há muito tempo atrás.

- É o modelo? – Perguntou Max mudando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra. – Ela também é modelo, né?

- Sim, os dois são modelos.

- Esse povo deve viver se pegando. – Falou Ryu. – Esse mundo da moda é assim, né?

- Esse Milo já pegou todas as mulheres que trabalham aqui? –Perguntou Max. – Ele é meu atirado. Eu sei que ele é seu amigo Radamanthys, mas é o que parece.

- Esse mundo da moda é assim mesmo. Putaria total. – Rada coçou o queixo. – Sem problemas, ele é meu amigo, mas você está certo. Ele é atirado e gosta de ser assim. Acho que o Milo tem um caderno, sabe, tipo uma agenda com todas as mulheres que ele já pegou, com seus telefones e tudo mais.

- É algum tipo de aposta? – Ryu ficou encarando Radamanthys a espera de uma resposta.

O homem pensou por alguns minutos, olhou a rua, olhou as pessoas e coçou a cabeça antes de responder.

- Cara, eu não sei. Do Milo eu não duvido de nada. Ele é bem competitivo no assunto mulher. Pode ser que tenha feito alguma aposta com o Kanon ou Camus. Com o Camus não, ele é frio demais, mas sei lá, tudo é possível. O Milo vive em guerra com Afrodite. Talvez tenha feito alguma aposta com ele. Apesar de que Afrodite é meio fresco.

- Afrodite? – Perguntou Max. – Que nome de viado é esse?

- O nome dele não é esse, é Christer, mas ele se "auto intitula" – Rada abriu aspas. - Afrodite. Para os íntimos Dite.

- E por que Afrodite? – Quis saber Ryu.

- Ele já me falou, mas eu já esqueci. O importante é chamá-lo de Afrodite. Ele prefere.

- Se é o que ele quer. – Falou Max.

- O foda é que isso chama mulher. – Radamanthys foi até os seguranças e encostou-se à parede. – Chove mulher na horta dele, até homem.

- Que nojo! – Disse Max. – Homem? Nossa eu via essas coisas no exercito. Homem com homem, mulher com mulher, nada contra, saca, mas longe de mim, por favor.

- Ele não é viado, ele só é bem bonito. – Falou Rada dando de ombros. – E ele gosta de chamar a atenção até mesmo dos homens, mexe com o ego dele.

- Ok! – Falou Ryu. – Vamos trocar de assunto?

- Eu prefiro também, saber da opção sexual dos outros não é algo que me chame atenção. – Max passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Continue falando da sobre a Shina.

- O que você quer saber dela? – Perguntou Radamanthys.

- Sei lá. Qualquer coisa.

- Ela tem namorado? – Perguntou Ryu.

- Esperto. Garoto esperto. – Radamanthys sorriu. – Que eu saiba esta solteira.

- Ela é modelo cara, não deve dar atenção a meros seguranças. – Falou Max um pouco irritado. – Esse povo não se mistura.

- É você tem razão. – Ryu suspirou. – Mas ela é bonita.

***o*o***

Os modelos estavam com roupões pretos esperando o empresário dar a ordem para os mesmo começarem a desfilar. Enquanto um grupo se preparava para desfilar, outro se preparava para ser fotografados. Arthemis e Mask se dividiram, um tirava fotos dos modelos, enquanto o outro ficava na incumbido da passarela.

Arthemis preferiu ficar na passarela, menos contato com Milo. Quando Mike falou que já podiam começar o desfile, Milo, Sybil e Tori começaram a desfilar com as roupas de banho. Cada um mais bonito que o outro.

Tori usava um tomara que caia branco e na parte de baixo as laterais eram trançadas. Milo estava com uma sunga vermelha com uma única faixa branca. Já Sybil um lindo maiô estampado. Enquanto os três desfilavam, Arthemis ia tirando fotos e mais fotos. A maquiagem estava perfeita, igualmente os cabelos dos três. Tudo estava lindo. Rachel, Violet e Bea estavam sentadas observando o desfile e conversando com Mike a respeito de outras coisas. Ele sorria o tempo todo, o que agradou as três.

Do outro lado Mu, Afrodite e Shina estavam sendo fotografados por Mask. Mask sempre sério já estava acostumado a fotografar os três o que era um alívio, não tinha que ficar os mandando fazerem nada. Menos trabalho. Megan estava ali olhando para eles. Observando os três ela pode perceber que essa campanha iria ficar linda, os outros que estavam desfilando, também estavam magníficos com o produto. Elas tinham começado bem.

Depois das fotos, Rachel e Bea foram finalizar o negócio com Mike. Ele ficou feliz com todo o processo e adorou as modelos em si. Até paquerou Tori, fazendo a mesma ficar vermelha e ainda mais confiante. Ela lançou uma piscadela para ele antes de sair e ir para o camarim junto com os outros.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Violet para a irmã. – As coisas estão fluindo.

- Gostei. Dia agitado. – Megan estalou o pescoço. – Até a noite temos muito trabalho. A Rachel já resolveu tudo relacionado ao buffet com o Aldebaran. Não agüentava mais falar com ele no telefone. E a Bea já viu a parte de ornamentação. Tudo pronto. Você terminou lá com os caras do som?

- Terminei sim. – Violet disse descontraída. – Foi fácil. Sem problemas.

- Que bom. – Megan suspirou. – Estou cansada.

- Esse é só o primeiro dia maninha! – Disse sorrindo. – Depois piora!

- É verdade!

- Eu vou ao salão ver como estão as coisas. – Violet beijou a irmã. Deixou o estúdio e foi embora resolver outros problemas.

- Megan? – Chamou Arthemis.

- Oi. – Disse a loira se virando.

- Eu vou revelar essas fotos, tudo bem?

- Sem problema, depois as leve para a gente ver. – Disse sorrindo. – Você foi ótima hoje. Eu já conheço o trabalho do Gianpaolo, quer dizer Mask. Pude ver um pouco do seu hoje, muito bom. Bastante profissional.

- Obrigada.

- Só disse a verdade. Passe na minha sala mais tarde com as fotos. Bea e Rachel vão amar vê-las.

- Tudo bem.

Arthemis junto com Mask foi até o estúdio de revelação. Demoraria um pouco, mas ela estava doida para ter as fotos em mãos. Os modelos estavam perfeitos. Até Milo soube se comportar e agir decentemente com ela.

***o*o***

- Você vai com alguém, Afrodite? – Perguntou Mu.

- Não sei. Creio que não. Por quê?

- Eu vou levar o meu irmão, mas estou querendo levar uma mulher.

- E quem seria essa mulher Mu? – Se intrometeu Milo. – Espero que não seja a minha caçadora.

- Caçadora? – Perguntou Dite.

- A fotógrafa. Minha nova caça. Ou será melhor dizer que eu sou a caça dela? – Perguntou para si mesmo. – Não importa, a fotógrafa é minha.

- Não estou falando dela. – Mu revirou os olhos. – Estou falando de outra mulher.

- Quem? Posso saber? – Milo já estava afoito. – Eu já peguei?

- Por que você acha que tudo gira em torno de você Milo? – Perguntou Dite irritado. – Nem todas as mulheres dos Estados Unidos já ficaram com você. Algumas delas têm cérebro.

- Isso, meu caro, se chama inveja! – Declarou Milo. – Vou deixar os dois a sós.

Com isso o loiro saiu do camarim deixando os amigos sozinhos. Passou pelas maquiadoras que estavam logo mais a frente e mandou-lhes beijos. Esmeralda e Ingrid só reviraram os olhos e voltaram a conversar e a guardar seus equipamentos.

- Então Mu, quem é a mulher que você quer convidar? – Afrodite incentivou o amigo.

- Primeiro vou convidá-la e se ela aceitar, eu te conto. – Disse deixando o amigo sozinho.

Ele iria até ela e perguntaria. Não sabia se era solteira ou comprometida, imaginava que ela fosse comprometida, era bonita e culta, não deveria estar sozinha, mas no fundo esperava que fosse solteira. Tomaria coragem e iria a hora era agora. E assim ele saiu do camarim, dando um breve até longo para Afrodite e as meninas.

***o*o***

Fantine organizava as suas coisas pela terceira vez aquele dia. Estava nervosa e muito ansiosa. Ficaria no lugar do Shaka como âncora do jornal. Eles eram amigos desde que a mesma começou a trabalhar na emissora. Shaka sempre foi inteligente e na dele, o que chamava bastante atenção dela.

Ela sabia que depois desta noite, ele talvez fosse vê-la com outros olhos e que se tudo desse certo, e ela queria muito que desse, ela trabalharia junto com ele. Apresentando o jornal do lado do homem que tanto ama. Fantine sempre foi apaixonada por ele, desde o momento em que o viu pela primeira vez.

Ainda se lembrava de ter entrado pela porta do edifico do jornal e ter dado de cara com ele. Lindo em seu terno cinza. Seus cabelos loiros presos e seus olhos azuis encantadores. Amor à primeira vista. Pena que ele só a via como amiga de profissão, mais nada.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, saiu do estúdio e foi para sua sala. Já tinha decorado o texto todo. Tinha também ensaiado várias formas de apresentar o jornal, só não sabia qual delas usar. Não sabia se tinha que parecer sexy, formal, culta, inteligente ou indiferente. Tudo junto ou apenas tentar relaxar, o que era impossível e tentar ser ela mesma. Em sua sala, sentou-se em sua mesa e ficou mais uma vez a passar mentalmente tudo o que deveria falar. Ficou ali por cinco minutos antes de ser interrompida.

- E ai, pronta para hoje à noite? – Perguntou Marin.

- Estou tentando. – Falou com sinceridade.

- Você vai se sair bem, Tina. – Marin sentou-se de frente para ela. – E pode ter certeza que vai conseguir alguns pontos com o Shaka.

- Marin! – Repreendeu Tina. – Fale baixo.

- Mas eu falei. – Disse sorrindo. – Vai da tudo certo.

- Estou nervosa, minhas mãos estão suando, sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Nossa! Ele produz mesmo esse efeito todo em você?

- Aham! – Choramingou. – E se eu travar? E se eu ficar igual a uma idiota ali admirando a beleza dele em vez de abrir a boca e falar o que eu tenho que falar.

- Deixa de ser boba mulher! Você vai se sair bem, Shaka não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças!

- Só se for para você Marin! – Tina fitou as unhas. – Não quero decepcioná-lo.

- Tu não deverias querer se decepcionar! – Repreendeu Marin. – Faça por você e não pelos outros.

- Você está certa.

- Você vai se sair bem e vai trabalhar ao lado dele, tenho certeza.

- É o que eu mais quero. – Suspirou.

***o*o***

O telefone tocava incessantemente. Era uma ligação atrás da outra: empresários, publicitários, modelos, fotógrafos... Se Roselyn não fosse organizada como era, teria se perdido em meio a tantos recados e incumbências há horas atrás. Como secretária era impecável, e tinha orgulho disso.

Era secretária designada para o setor de publicidade e propaganda, o que significava que respondia a Belladonna e Violet. Se dava bem com as chefes, mas as vezes se sentia mais como uma empregada do que como uma secretária.

Um exemplo perfeito daquilo era o que acontecia naquele momento: Bea lhe pedira para que ligasse para o último paquera para que confirmasse se ele na festa aquela noite. Um tal de Aiolia Não-sei-das-quantas, um bombeiro sarado até onde sabia.

Talvez fosse destino Roselyn ter sido justamente designada para aquele setor. A mulher era gentil, paciente e educada. Um exemplo de pessoa, só assim mesmo para agüentar a dupla Bea e Violet em uma segunda de manhã tão corrida como aquela.

Mal chegara e Bea, com seus cabelos tingidos de rosas, definitivamente não apropriados para um ambiente de trabalho, pedira que ligasse para o "amigo", para que confirmasse sua presença no evento. Roselyn sabia qual tipo de amigo o tal Aiolia deveria ser, mas sabia quando manter seus lábios fechados.

Com um sorriso, garantiu a chefe que iria ligar. Bea lhe agradeceu, não parecendo lá muito agradecida na verdade, e saiu afobada atrás de Violet, por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Roselyn ligou para o número que lhe fora dado. O telefone tocou três vezes antes que uma voz grossa atendesse.

_O que foi?!

O homem parecia irritado e a mulher se assustou com a maneira rude de atender a uma ligação.

_Boa tarde, senhor Aiolia. Estou ligando em nome da senhorita Belladonna para confirmar...

_Quem? – ele a cortou.

Roselyn franziu o cenho.

_Belladonna. Belladonna Nightshade, da Beauty Enterprise. – o homem permaneceu em silêncio do outro lado da linha – Ela pediu para que eu confirmasse a presença do senhor na festa de inauguração de hoje a noite.

_Ah! A festa da Bea! Por que você não falou logo, menina? Ao invés de tomar meu tempo com essa história de senhorita para cá, senhor pra lá... Estava no meio de um treinamento, sabia? Sou bombeiro e...

_Peço desculpas, senhor. – Roselyn o interrompeu. Que homem rude e arrogante, pensou, sem que deixasse seu descontentamento transparecer em sua voz – Não vou tomar mais do seu tempo. Posso confirmar sua presença, então?

_Pode, pode. – ele respondeu displicente – Fala que depois eu ligo pra ela para combinar tudo.

_Está b... – antes que pudesse terminar a fala, o homem já havia desligado.

Honestamente! Que sujeito grosso!

***o*o***

- Seika, organize essa papelada para mim, por favor.

- Sim, Megan.

Megan estava em sua sala organizando os últimos preparativos para a festa. Seu pai já havia chegado em Manhattan e não parava de ligar. Ligava a cada cinco minutos para saber se tudo estava pronto, se ela precisava de ajuda, que horas seria o ideal que ele a mãe chegassem. Na realidade ela achava que ele estava mais nervoso do que as próprias filhas. O que a fazia rir sozinha.

- Megan, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou Seika.

- Não, querida. Só aquilo mesmo que te falei.

- Então eu vou para a minha sala resolver, mais tarde eu volto com toda a papelada.

- Ok.

Seika saiu da sala deixando Megan sozinha. A garota era sua assistente. Trabalhava com ela já há dois anos. Desde quando ela e as meninas estavam com a idéia de abrir um negócio. Dedicada, esforçada, batalhadora, competente, muitos adjetivos podiam descrevê-la. Megan gostou dela de cara.

O dia tinha passado rápido, já eram cinco da tarde, às seis os funcionários iriam embora para se arrumar, ela se arrumaria ali mesmo. Tinha que estar presente para dar os últimos retoques na festa e ainda tinha que saber qual era o show que o pai preparou para elas. O som estridente do telefone já estava enchendo o saco dela. Olhou o identificador de chamada e mais uma vez era seu pai. Bufou e atendeu no segundo toque.

- Oi, pai.

- Minha filha tem como você fazer um grande favor para o seu querido pai?

Megan franziu a testa e se endireitou na cadeira.

- O que o senhor quer?

- Tem como você aceitar mais um fotógrafo?

- Claro pai, a gente só tem dois. – Megan enrolava o fio do telefone no dedo. – É algum amigo seu?

- É filha de um amigo meu. – Falou sorrindo. – Ela é ótima meu amor. Uma ótima profissional.

- Por mim tudo bem pai, confio no seu julgamento.

- Vou levá-la comigo e com sua mãe na festa da empresa.

- Claro pai, a propósito, qual é o nome dela?

- Alice Marie-Rooney. – Falou satisfeito. – Encantadora. Menina de ouro, batalhadora e muito experiente. Ela trabalhou junto com a Annie Lebowitz.

- Já me convenceu pai. – Megan passou uma mão pelo cabelo loiro. - Vou ficar muito feliz em tê-la trabalhando aqui conosco.

- Obrigada minha filha, você é um amor. – Falou orgulhoso.

- De nada. Tenho que ir pai, cheia de coisa para fazer aqui.

- Eu entendo. Beijos e que Deus abençoe você e a sua irmã. Mande beijos para as meninas.

- Mandarei.

Megan desligou bastante satisfeita. Mais uma fotógrafa e não era qualquer uma. Ficou feliz pela ligação do pai, confiava nele. Estava ansiosa mesmo para chegar a hora da festa.

- Megan? – chamou Seika. Ela estava com a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Sim querida.

- Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

- Peça para entrar.

Megan guardou suas coisas dentro da bolsa, estava quase na hora dos funcionários irem embora. Quando a porta abriu, Megan observou Mu entrando meio receoso.

- Tudo bem Mu?

- Tudo. – Falou ligeiramente sem graça. – Posso trocar algumas palavras com você?

- Claro. Sente-se. – Disse apontando a cadeira à frente a sua mesa. – Fique à vontade.

- Como está sendo o primeiro dia?

- Bastante movimentado, cansativo também, mas eu gosto disso. Dá-me vida sabe ficar parada não é muito comigo.

- Isso é bom. E os preparativos?

- Estão indo. – Megan o encarou. – Está tudo bem com você? Você parece meio estranho.

- Eu estou bem. – Mentiu.

- Tem certeza? Você está meio pálido. Quer uma água?

Megan se levantou e foi até uma bancada. Pegou um copo de cristal e o encheu com água.

- Toma. – Entregou a ele. - Isso vai te fazer melhor.

- Megan? – chamou ele.

- Sim.

- Quer ir à inauguração comigo? – Perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

- Oi? – ela perguntou sem jeito. É claro que tinha escutado perfeitamente o que ele disse, só não tinha caído à ficha ainda. – Você quer que eu vá com você hoje? É isso?

- Sim. É isso que você entendeu.

- Mu, olha eu...

- É só como amigos Megan, somente isso.

- Tudo bem. – Falou sem graça. – Mas eu já vou estar aqui na empresa, vou me arrumar aqui.

- Tudo bem. Eu venho mais cedo, se você não se importar. – Falou contente.

- Não, tudo bem, pode vim.

- Então as 19:30 eu estou aqui.

- Ok.

Mu se levantou, pegou a mão pequena dela e a beijou. Logo depois sorriu e saiu da sala, leve, feliz e ansioso pela noite que estava vindo. Megan deixou a cabeça cair contra a mesa depois que ele saiu da sala.

- Amigos? Sei... – Ela suspirou. – Espero que isso não me cause problemas no futuro.

***o*o***

A mesa estava cheia de papeis espalhados, tanto na dela quanto na dele. Canetas jogadas, lápis, resto de borracha na mesa no chão. Conta e mais conta e só era o primeiro dia dos dois ali. Giannini Vecchia e Lorelai Seydoux eram os dois assistentes financeiros da Beauty Enterprises. Não puderam nem trocar meia dúzia de palavras enquanto estavam ali, somente um pouco na reunião em que participaram. Nini era simpático e prestativo, pelo pouco que Lolô pode perceber. Ele era bem bonito também. Olhos azuis, moreno, cabelos pretos, o que realçava mais ainda os olhos. E muito alto. Lolô até se perdeu em pensamento, como seria estar abraçada a ele. Mas logo, sacudia as imagens que lhe viam a mente e voltava a fazer contas e mais contas em sua pauta.

Nini também havia reparado nela. Ela era bastante impulsiva e não tinha muita paciência, o que era engraçado, já que tinha que lidar com números, vira e mecha e ele escutava ela suspirar ou até mesmo bufar. Algumas vezes teve que se controlar para não rir, não queria levar um fora dela. Além disse tudo, ela tinha belos olhos cinza que se escondiam por de baixo daqueles óculos. Se eles eram lindos com os óculos, imagina sem.

Ela podia usar lente. Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Chamaria muito mais atenção. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo no topo da cabeça. Como aquilo não lhe dava dor de cabeça? As mulheres são bem estranhas com algumas coisas.

Desde que entrara ali na empresa havia reparado que só tinha mulher bonita. Não tinha visto nem mesmo uma mais ou menos. E a de cabelos rosa, uma das donas, linda demais. Sem mencionar nas modelos. Além de bonitas elas eram simpáticas. Não havia parado para conversar com ninguém por mais de um minuto, estava atolado de trabalho, mas só pelo que ele viu, já estava satisfeito com o clima e o ambiente de trabalho. Ficou feliz em ter enviado o currículo para trabalhar ali. No decorrer da semana, quando o trabalho desse uma folga, ele ia andar pelo lugar e explorar.

- Acabei! – Falou Lolô feliz da vida. – Agora para comemorar, um rock básico!

- Não sabia que você gostava de rock.

- Você nunca perguntou. – ela disse mexendo em seu Ipod a procura da Musica perfeita.

- Qual que você vai colocar?

- Ainda não sei, estou procurando, eu gosto de tantas, sabe. – Os olhos cinza dela passavam pelas Musicas rapidamente. Já estava acostumada aquilo. – Cadê, cadê, cadê?

Nini ficou observando ela procurar a música, esqueceu até de seu trabalho. Não faltava muito para terminar, só mais uma continha básica e já estaria pronto. Olhou o relógio e viu que já era dez para as seis. O dia tinha passado rápido demais. Tinha chegado na empresa as nove horas da manha, as dez teve a reunião quando foi liberado já era a hora do almoço, logo depois voltou e estava trancando naquela sala até agora.

- Achei! – Exclamou ela. – Você vai adorar essa Musica!

O som de AC/DC preencheu o local. Nini sorriu com a escolha dela. Ele gostava da banda também. Aquilo o deixou mais feliz do que estava. Enquanto Lolô dançava ao ritmo da música, Nini aproveitou e terminou seu trabalho. Quando acabou nem tinha se tocado que outra música já tinha começado e sua colega já estava pronta para ir embora.

- Então? Acabou ai? – Perguntou ela.

- Acabei.

- Podemos ir então?

- Sim.

***o*o***

Diana era uma stripper na boate dos gêmeos gregos, Saga e Kanon, a Gemini's Desire. A mulher de curtos cabelos negros não _gostava_ de tirar a roupa para homens em troca de dinheiro, mas era o que garantia seu sustento no final do mês.

O lugar também não era de todo mal. Os chefes eram homens decentes, que não se aproveitavam de suas funcionárias como muitos outros por ai. As outras strippers eram amigáveis e até os seguranças do lugar, que estavam mais para capangas da máfia do que guardas, pareciam genuinamente se preocupar com a segurança dos outros funcionários.

Naquela segunda, especificamente, a Gemini's não abriria. Saga e Kanon iam em uma festa de inauguração de uma empresa qualquer, Diana não se importara em prestar atenção no nome do estabelecimento, apenas que não precisaria trabalhar naquela noite. O dia não seria descontado de seu salário, e a morena estava mais do que feliz em ser paga para não fazer nada. Não poderia completar o salário com as gorjetas, como fazia normalmente, mas de segunda-feira o movimento era fraco de qualquer maneira, então aquilo não teria grande impacto em seu rendimento no final do mês.

Já havia se programado para fazer uma longa caminhada pelo Central Park antes de voltar para sua casa – antes de escurecer, claro, seu bairro não era exatamente a parte mais segura de Nova Iorque – quando recebera a mensagem de Kanon, avisando que deveria encontrá-lo na boate.

Resmungou sobre a injustiça de ter de obedecer as ordens do chefe, mesmo quando estava supostamente de folga. Pegara o trem e depois o ônibus para chegar na Gemini's, que ficava em um bairro badalado da cidade, repleto de casas noturnas.

Era estranho andar por ali de tarde. A maioria das casas estava fechada, e não havia muitas pessoas andando pela rua. Tão diferente de sábado a noite, pensou a mulher. A Gemini's também estava fechada e o segurança teve de abrir a porta para que Diana pudesse entrar.

Jhonny Dular era um homem intimidador: alto, forte e com uma cicatriz cortando os lábios. Diana tomara um susto a primeira vez que o vira, mas a imagem de mafioso não durou muito após ela tê-lo conhecido melhor.

_Não consegue ficar longe daqui, mesmo com o lugar fechado, ein, Di? – ele brincou em seu tom jovial de sempre.

Diana sorriu, o cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto.

_Nem me fale Jhonny! Você sabe o que o Teco quer comigo?

Era uma brincadeira comum entre os funcionários da Gemini's se referirem aos chefes como Tico e Teco. Pelo menos quando os gêmeos não estavam por perto para ouvir o apelido.

O segurança deu com os ombros.

_Não tenho idéia, princesa, você vai ter que descobrir sozinha. – ele apontou para as escadas atrás de si – Ele está no caixa, fazendo sabe-se lá o que... Pode ir subindo.

Diana agradeceu e foi encontrar o homem. A boate estava vazia, salvo por um ou dois responsáveis pela limpeza. Passou pelo amplo salão, cheio de mesas e cadeira em volta de um grandioso palco, e subiu as escadas na lateral do ambiente.

Ela até que gostava de Kanon. Ele era simpático, bem humorado, um tanto folgado, mas o irmão o mantinha na linha a maior parte do tempo. Corou com o pensamento do irmão de Kanon. Saga...

Saga era diferente. Era um homem severo, mas com um temperamento gentil e tão terrivelmente honesto que fazia Diana querer se jogar nua aos seus pés para que ele reparasse nela.

Suspirou. Tinha uma paixonite por Saga desde que ele a "resgatou" de um cliente, logo em sua primeira semana de trabalho. O homem não havia aceitado um não como resposta e a agarrara pelo braço, pronto para arrastá-la para um canto escuro qualquer quando o grego aparecera, aparentemente do nada. Com educação e apenas um toque de ameaça ele pedira para que o cliente soltasse sua dançarina e o acompanhasse para fora da Gemini's.

Ele não tivera muito mais contato com Diana depois do episódio, na verdade os dois trocaram no máximo uma dúzia de palavras desde então, mas fora o suficiente para ela.

Suspirando mais uma vez, avistou Kanon sentado no caixa, absorto no computador a sua frente.

Foi até ele, limpando a garganta para chamar sua atenção. O homem ergueu o olhar e sorriu ao encontrá-la.

_Diana! Minha funcionária favorita! – ele fala isso para todas as strippers, mas a mulher achou melhor não mencionar aquilo – Linda, como sempre. Ainda bem que recebeu minha mensagem!

_Queria me ver, senhor?

Kanon se levantou. Foi até ela e passou os braços pelos ombros da mulher, a apertando contra seu corpo bem trabalhado. Diana se flagrou imaginando como seria se Saga estivesse no lugar no irmão.

_Sim, obviamente, levando em consideração que eu te chamei. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos azuis com um meio sorriso – Agora escute... Ficou sabendo da inauguração da Beauty Enterprise?

Diana, que em geral era uma pessoa extrovertida, estava começando a se incomodar com o corpo do chefe pressionado contra o seu. Kanon tinha problemas em respeitar o espaço pessoal dos outros, mas a mulher as vezes desconfiava que ele só gostava de tirar uma casquinha de suas dançarinas.

_A festa de hoje a noite, sei. Por isso vocês fecharam a casa.

Kanon a virou, de modo a poder encará-la frontalmente, uma mão em cada ombro da mulher. Diana teve de piscar algumas vezes para se centrar mais uma vez.

_Exatamente! Saga vai com a namorada, mas imagine você que eu não consegui arrumar ninguém para ir comigo!

_Ah. – foi tudo que ela respondeu. De alguma forma, não estava gostando do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Pensou em mostrar-lhe a língua e falar que _óbvio_ que o irmão tinha alguém e ele não, Saga era _maravilhoso._ Conteve seu ímpeto, não queria ser demitida, muito obrigada.

_Por isso tive a brilhante idéia... Por que não levar uma das meninas da Gemini's?!

Diana _definitivamente_ não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

_E eu fui a única que respondeu a sua mensagem, imagino.

O grego deu com os ombros, mas não negou. Realmente, tinha pedido para pelo menos outras cinco meninas para ir encontrá-la na boate, mas nenhuma havia respondido, além de Diana. Não se importou, a morena era uma boa companhia: bonita e divertida. Kanon consideraria chamá-la para sair, se ela não fosse uma de suas strippers, e se não fosse obcecada por seu irmão.

_Então, por que não vai comigo? Pense como uma chance para socializar, conhecer pessoas importantes, modelos famosos... Vai ser legal, prometo me comportar a noite inteira!

Diana mordeu os lábios. Por um lado, não queria servir de 'dama de companhia' para o chefe, não era _hostess,_ prostituta ou seja lá o que fosse, não saia com homens por interesse. Por outro lado, seria uma festa luxuosa, do tipo que jamais teria a oportunidade de ir de novo. No final, o que a convenceu foi a oportunidade de ver Saga em roupa de gala.

_Isso não tem nada a ver com a boate, certo? Vamos apenas como amigos, nada mais do que isso!

_Mas é claro! – Kanon pareceu quase ofendido – Dois adultos, responsáveis, apreciando uma ocasião social juntos.

Diana o olhou desconfiada, mas o homem sorriu com inocência.

_Aliais... – Kanon continuou, finalmente soltando os ombros da mulher – Não precisa nem se preocupar com a roupa que vai usar, já providenciei tudo!

_Vai me dar uma vestido?

_Não, claro que não! Acha que faço caridade? – Kanon riu da expressão azeda de Diana – Vou te emprestar, então é bom que não derrube nada, ein? É um Channel, mas você vai ver, está no camarim... Vestido, sapato, tudo lá.

Diana estava dividida entre correr para o camarim para ver o tal vestido e perguntar como ele sabia o seu número de roupa e sapato. No fim, decidiu que não queria saber o como e os porques. Com um último olhar desconfiado para o chefe, foi para conferir a tal roupa que usaria.

Kanon riu e voltou para o computador. Honestamente, a menina era tão transparente que ele se perguntava se o irmão era um idiota por não perceber que Diana só faltava lamber o chão que andava. Talvez ele soubesse, mas era tão apaixonado por Rachel que não se dava ao trabalho de tomar uma atitude quanto a Diana. O grego riu mais uma vez, seria uma festa interessante.

* * *

Então, aqui está o capítulo dois! Esperamos que todos tenham gostado.

Lilly Angel88 - Nossa muito obrigada pelas palavras. Ficamos gratas por ter gostado. Não é fácil passar para o "papel" o jeito certinho que a dona da Char deseja, mas ficamos felizes em saber que te agradou. Sim a Chloe é linda e o momento da Abby com ela é muito fofo, é um personagem gostoso de escrever. Não vai ser fácil colocar o Kanon na linha, mas a Abby é capaz. Sim nós amamos a Gucci e estamos seriamente pensando em colocar o link das fotos para vocês verem.

Notte di Luce - O Milo é muito sem noção sim. E ele vai aprontar muito ainda. Abre as pernas que quero lhe usar, nós fez rir. Muito bom. É bem isso mesmo. Calupsitas são lindas. (:

Jules Heartilly - Emprego bom, Show bom. Irá se surpreender. Quem não quer ser apalpada por algum cavaleiro de ouro?! Eu quero! Exagero é o nosso nome. O Camus entende do assunto sim, mas só vai satisfazer uma mulher, uma certa Caçadora. O nosso querido Rada é pau para toda hora.

Black Scorpio no Nyx - Poxa, que bom que curtiu! O Milo e o Dite vão se estranhar muito ainda. São tipo yang yin, sacas? Dohko e Deba vão ser bem porras louca mesmo e o Shion vai estar ali para equilibrar as coisas.

White Tigresss - Peitos, bunda, tudo que for de putaria eles vão escrachar quando estiverem entre quatro paredes conversando. Que bom que gostou do jeito do Milo e do Camus, ficamos felizes em agradar. O Camus realmente é muito frio, mas vai ter uma certa pessoa que vai fazer a chama interior dele se ascender.

Darkest Ikarus - Será que ele vai tomar chifre? Será? Eu concordo com você! Ele esta merecendo levar um bom par de chifres, um não, vários. É muito gostoso escrever sobre o Connor e nós já temos uma cena dele com a Marin que meldels do céu! Se prepare!

Lyta White - Todo mundo é louco pela Gucci, pena que é tudo muito caro. Saga e Rachel vão ter muitos momentos de prazer ainda e o Kanon é o cumulo do absurdo. Ele é muito sem noção. Não sei quem é pior ele ou o Milo, acho que o Milo. Bea ainda vai se vingar dele. Acho que todo mundo ficou de boca aberta quando leu Pandora e Camus casados. Hahahaha! Era para chocar mesmo. Sua char bem? Veremos se ela vai ficar bem no decorrer da fic.

RavenclawWitch - Fica sossegada querida, o Camus vai se comportar com ela. Será?! Sim tem muito caroço nesse angu, muitas coisas ruins vão acontecer. Camus casado sim, mas não por muito tempo. Ele vai se encantar por uma certa Caçadora.

PaulaSammet - Milo é muito escroto mesmo. Ele vai fazer a gente rir muito ainda. Quem sabe a Rachel não taca mesmo um sapato na cara dele?!

Daniela Moreira - Minha mãe queria ter 40 anos e ser majestosa, eu acho que ela é mais ela acho que não, fazer o quê?! Que bom que gostou da cena do Mu, não foi algo pensado, simplesmente surgiu. Terão outras iguais a essa, você ainda se emocionara bastante. Sua felicidade é a nossa felicidade!

Nica-angel - Ah! A gente não fazia ideia que ela não voava, mas vamos consertar isso nós próximos capítulos. Será que existe passarinho lésbico?! OO' Você ainda vai se surpreender com o Milo, ele tem uma cena hilária com a sua char. Que bom que conseguimos atender as suas expectativas em relação a sua char. Ficamos muito felizes.

Girtab Scorpii - Como não gostar do Max? Ele é perfeito. Queria que fosse de verdade. Amo ex militar.

Hikari Nemuru - Claro que entrou. Fofo ele. Nosso querido lutador de Kêndo! (:

Lune Kuruta - Que bom que você ficou feliz. Seus personagens são ótimos. Muito bem escritos e detalhados. Afrodite e Ingrid vão ser hilários juntos. Leia e verá!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: [UA] Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta história não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo Três.**

- Shura. - chamou Aiolos. - Vamos ficar na rua hoje.

- O que? - Exclamou o amigo. - Sério?

- Sério.

- Porra, está de sacanagem.

- Quem me dera. - Falou o amigo. - Acabei de receber essa ordem do chefe.

- Mas que filho da puta. - Shura socou a mesa. - Temos que investigar o caso de Sarah Collins.

- E você acha que eu não sei? - Aiolos sentou-se a na mesa de Shura. - Acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Como assim? Que coisa? - Perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu ainda não sei, Shura. - Aiolos ficou tamborilando os dedos na mesa. - Estou achando que vão tirar a gente desse caso.

- Para inferno que vão! - Exclamou o amigo. - Nem fudendo! A gente está quase chegando no cara, meu irmão!

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas vai falar isso para o chefe!

- Esse cara me tira do sério! - Shura socou a mesa de novo. - Quando que Jake vai voltar e assumir o lugar de volta?

- Quando a promotoria o liberar!

- Filho da mãe! Esse viado resolveu se meter logo com essas gangues de drogas.

- Nem me fale isso. Fiquei puto com ele. - Aiolos olhou ao redor e baixou o tom de voz. - Ele pode ser o que for. Traficante, filho de uma puta e o caralho a quatro, mas deixava a gente livre para fazer o que bem entendermos.

- Eu sei. - Shura coçou a cabeça. - Mas conte-me, em qual rua vamos ficar?

- Midtown. Perto do Central Park.

- Mais não é lá que seu irmão vai estar? - Perguntou o amigo confuso. - Tipo ele não tem um evento lá, por aqueles lados?

- Tem sim. - Aiolos confirmou. - E nós vamos estar praticamente em frente ao evento em que ele vai estar.

- Puta que pariu! É bom demais para ser verdade!

- Por que está dizendo isso? - Perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque se vamos estar nesta rua em particular, pelo menos comida a gente vai ter. Seu irmão pode levar uns biricuticos para a gente provar e uma cervejinha.

- Cara, só você mesmo para tirar vantagem de uma coisa dessas.

- Cerveja move o homem, meu caro amigo.

Aiolos sacudiu a cabeça rindo e foi até a sua mesa, lançou um olhar enviesado para a sala do chefe e começou a trabalhar em seu computador.

*O*O*O*

Saga foi buscar a namorada na empresa antes das seis horas. Rachel iria se arrumar no apartamento dele, já havia até mesmo deixado seu vestido lá. Ela entrou no Volvo do loiro, parado na porta da Beauty Enterprises. Cumprimentou o amado com um sorriso e um beijo nos lábios. Saga sorriu e deu a partida no carro.

- Teve um bom dia, amor?

Rachel suspirou, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Cansativo, mas não podia ter sido melhor.

- Sei como é.

Rachel se afundou um pouco mais no banco de couro e fechou os olhos. Estava confortável ali, e a presença de Saga lhe dava uma sensação incomparável de proteção e afeto. Pensou em como tinha sorte de ter um homem tão maravilhoso como ele em sua vida. Os dois fizeram o caminho até o apartamento do homem em um confortável silêncio.

Ao chegarem, Saga abriu a porta para a namorada, a conduzindo para o elevador com o braço ao redor de seus ombros. Rachel aproveitou que estavam sozinhos no elevador para lhe roubar rápidos beijos, se afastando sempre que o namorado fazia menção de retribuir o gesto.

Os dois riram. Trocavam provocações e carícias quando Saga abriu a porta com sua chave. Ele abriu espaço para que Rachel entrasse primeiro, mas assim que o fez a morena congelou. Saga espiou por cima do ombro da namorada para ver o que estava errado. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu vontade de chorar e de surrar o irmão. Mataria Kanon. Na porrada. Enquanto o filho da puta dormia! Filho da puta não, já que eles eram irmãos... Mas o que valia era a ideia!

Parada no meio da espaçosa sala estava uma mulher. Uma belíssima mulher, de cabelos pretos, vestindo um deslumbrante vestido vermelho, que abraçava suas curvas de forma a deixar muito pouco à imaginação. Seu decote ia se afunilando, parando apenas na altura do umbigo.

Diana Lennon.

Saga reparou em como sua funcionária estava bonita. Rachel pensou com azedume que a mulher estava um tanto vulgar de mais, com aquele decote e aquele vestido apertado. Ao lado da mulher, Kanon estava esparramado no sofá, já vestindo seu smoking. Assim que ele viu o irmão e a cunhada se levantou com um pulo, um enorme sorriso se abrindo em seu rosto.

- Família! Vocês chegaram!

Enquanto Saga trancava a porta do apartamento, Kanon pegou Diana pela mão e a levou – talvez o termo correto fosse arrastou – até o casal recém-chegado.

- Saga! Você conhece a Diana! Rachelzinha, essa aqui é a...

- Já nos conhecemos. – Rachel o interrompeu seca.

É a mulherzinha que trabalha tirando a roupa por dinheiro e está atrás do _meu _namorado! Rachel obviamente não disse aquilo, embora o sentimento estivesse estampando em seu rosto, do jeito que parecia querer fulminar a outra mulher com o olhar. Por sua parte, Diana não parecia impressionada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e não ofereceu qualquer comentário. Se Saga também não estivesse ali, teria esticado sua língua para a namorada metida dele.

Saga limpou a garganta, visivelmente incomodado com a situação. Kanon parecia uma criança em uma loja de brinquedos.

- Vocês já se conhecem? Que ótimo! Vai nos poupar muitas introduções! – se voltou para o irmão, todo inocente – Diana vai me acompanhar hoje na festa, então a trouxe para cá, para irmos todos juntos... Tem algum problema?

- Problema algum. – Saga respondeu de imediato – Você está muito bonita, Diana.

Diana agradeceu. Rachel apenas crispou um pouco mais os lábios.

_Você está fodido, Kanon. _Saga jurou em sua cabeça.

- Sim, bem... – Saga segurou a cintura da namorada. Para os outros aquele gesto pareceu apenas uma demonstração de carinho, o homem na verdade estava se certificando que Rachel não saltaria no pescoço da outra mulher – Precisamos nos aprontar, amor.

Rachel lançou um último olhar azedo para Diana, antes de se deixar ser guiada por Saga para seu quarto. Assim que os dois estavam fora de vista, Kanon desabou no sofá, rindo histericamente.

- Você viu a cara da Rachel?! – ele engasgou com sua saliva.

Diana teve que se lembrar de que aquela não era uma visita social, e aquele babaca quase se mijando no sofá era na verdade seu chefe. Um deles, porque o outro havia estrategicamente fugido com a namorada. Pelo menos havia dito que estava bonita! Sorriu para si mesma, ignorando Kanon. Que o idiota realmente se mijasse! Estava se sentindo mesmo bonita! O vestido que pegou emprestado na boate era lindo e, modéstia a parte, ela havia ficado parecendo uma dessas dondocas de revista!

Conhecera Rachel uma noite, quando a mulher fora entregar para Saga uns documentos que ele esquecera no apartamento. Diana a guiara até o chefe, as duas não trocaram mais de três palavras, mas de algum modo Rachel pareceu saber _exatamente_ com que olhos Diana via o loiro. Faro de mulher ciumenta, provavelmente. Que se explodisse, aquela mesquinha, não é como se ela fosse tentar alguma coisa com Saga mesmo.

Quando Kanon finalmente se acalmou, teve a presença de espírito de oferecer para sua convidada algo para beber. Diana pensou em negar, mas acabou aceitando. Iria precisar de algumas doses para aguentar a outra metade de Saga a fuzilando com o olhar aquela noite inteira.

*O*O*O*

- O que você está fazendo? -Pergunto Shion para o irmão. - Não está muito cedo para você já estar indo para a empresa?

- Na realidade, eu meio que estou atrasado.

- Mas são... - Shion olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. - Sete e vinte ainda.

- Então! - Mu correu para colocar o paletó. - Marquei com uma amiga às sete e meia. Estou atrasado.

- Amiga? - Perguntou o irmão. - Que amiga?

- Lá eu te apresento a ela. - Falou correndo de um lado para o outro. - Você viu a chave da minha Mercedes?

- Esta no seu quarto Mu. - Shion jogou-se no sofá. - No mesmo lugar de sempre.

- Obrigado. - Mu correu para o quarto, vasculho a cômoda e voltou feliz com a chave em mãos. - Então, eu vou indo nessa. - Falou cheio de si. - Vem cá, você não deveria estar se arrumando? - Perguntou ele olhando para Shion pela primeira vez. - O evento começa às oito e meia.

- Eu sei, mas como eu não sou ninguém importante da empresa, e nem costumo ser o primeiro a chegar à festa, quando for umas dez horas eu apareço por lá!

- Mas isso é muito deselegante. - Repreende-o. - Não me diga que só vai chegar a essa hora por causa do Dohko?

- Se fosse por ele, às sete horas nós já estávamos lá. - Shion riu. - Ele e o Deba estão convencidos de que vai ter muita mulher boa e bonita. - Disse ele lembrando-se do jeito que os amigos haviam falado aquelas palavras. - Esses dois são uma figura.

- Bom de uma coisa eles tem razão, vai estar cheio de mulheres bonitas, mas a mais bonita vai estar comigo, disso eu não tenho dúvida! - Falou contente.

- Sei! - Shion ligou a TV e ficou a mudar os canais. - Eu só tenho pensado em uma ultimamente.

- Ei. - Mu encostou-se ao sofá. - Disso ei não to sabendo. - Ele olhou sério para o irmão. - Quem é a garota?

- Não sei o nome dela, mas o rosto dela não me sai da mente.

- Ai está algo bom de escutar. - Mu pegou a carteira de cima da mesa de estar. - Não vejo você suspirar por uma mulher desde a época da faculdade.

- Não estou suspirando. - Falou ainda trocando os canais. - Só não consigo esquecer o rosto dela. - Concluiu.

- E não é a mesma coisa? - Perguntou o irmão.

Shion olhou para Mu impaciente.

- Você não tem um compromisso?

- Merda!

Mu saiu correndo do apartamento fechando a porta com força em seguida.

*O*O*O*

Seika não conseguiu um taxi para a festa, o que era incrível, tratando-se de Nova Iorque o que não faltava era taxi. Ela segurava o longo vestido de seda para que o mesmo não se arraste pelo chão. Ele é da cor salmão, o que a deixava mais branca ainda, apesar disso estava lindo em seu corpo. Era um vestido simples, porém muito bonito. Só a marca dele já impressionava. Deixou os cabelos soltos para cobrir um pouco de suas costas que estavam nuas, afinal o vestido obtinha um decote em v nas costas. As alças eram finas e delicadas e seus seios, graças a Deus eram duros e empinados, assim não precisou ter que improvisar para usar um sutiã com aquele belo vestido.

Caminhou pelas ruas de Manhattan a espera de um taxi perdido ou até mesmo um ônibus. Seus pés já começavam a querer doer, tinha que ter optado por um salto mais baixo, mas quis fazer bonito e agora estava começando a sentir as bolhas se formando em seus pés. A Jovem estava tão intertida com o vestido e com a forma correta de pisar para evitar que mais bolhas se formassem em seu pé, que nem viu o homem em que esbarrou.

- Oh! – Seika levantou os olhos para o homem a sua frente. – Me desculpe.

- Você está perdida? – perguntou olhando de um lado para o outro. – Posso te ajudar se estiver.

- Não, obrigada. – ela falou já passando por ele.

Seika sempre soube que Nova Iorque apesar de ser bela era bastante perigosa, tinha crescido naquela cidade e até hoje nunca havia sido assaltada e esperava manter isso.

- Ei, espera. –Ela a chamou segurando o seu braço com um pouco de força. – Você é bem bonita.

- Me solta. – Pediu irritada. – Ou eu vou gritar.

Ele olhou em volta ainda a segurando.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. – Disse sorrindo.

*O*O*O*

A boate não iria funcionar naquela noite, porém Jhonny teve que ir trabalhar. Resolveu alguns problemas pendentes para o dia seguinte e ordenou algumas funções para os empregados. Na ausência de Saga e Kanon, ele gostava de colocar ordem no recinto e os donos não se importavam com isso, eles até gostavam. Ele era alguém de muita confiança e trabalhava perfeitamente bem.

Fechou as portas da boate e quando estava se dirigindo para a garagem pegar sua moto, escutou um grito vindo da rua lateral. Seus instintos agiram rapidamente, ele correu em direção ao grito. Correu pelas calçadas desertas, quando chegou à esquina virou à esquerda e se deparou com um homem tentando agarrar uma bela mulher.

Não pensou duas vezes, correu até lá e quando seus passos foram ouvidos pelo meliante, rapidamente o mesmo correu jogando a jovem indefesa no chão. Se a menina não estivesse chorando e machucada, Jhonny não hesitaria em correr até o ladrão.

- Ei. – Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Você esta bem? Ele te machucou? Roubou algo de ti, posso ir atrás dele se quiser. – Concluiu tentando levantá-la com delicadeza.

- Não, eu estou bem. – Falou em meio aos soluços. – Obrigada.

- Ei, você está tremendo. – Ele a segurou pelas mãos. – Vem, vou te dar um copo de água com açúcar.

- Não precisa. – Ela se soltou dele e passou as mãos pelos braços, estava com frio.

Jhonny percebendo o gesto dela tirou a jaqueta e colocou em volta dos ombros da menina. Ela tentou recusar, mas ele insistiu e ela agradeceu por fim. Ele a guiou até a boate e tornou a abri-la.

- Não quero te atrapalhar. – Seika enxugava as lágrimas. – Eu tenho um compromisso agora.

- Minha querida. – Ele tentou ser o mais carinhoso possível. – Você está toda suja.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Seika voltou a chorar. Ele a conduziu até um sofá e a colocou ali. Hesitou por alguns minutos, não sabia o que fazer o que falar, não sabia tratar daquilo. Foi até a conzinha deixando-a sozinha. Pegou um copo e colocou água e açúcar. Voltou para perto dela e estendeu o copo para a jovem.

- Tome. – ele disse. – Vai se sentir melhor.

- Obrigada.

Ela pegou o copo e o bebeu. Estava arrasada e triste. Queria tanto ir à festa e agora estava toda suja. O clima de glamour já tinha desaparecido completamente. Ela olhou para o seu salvador e pela primeira vez o notou. Forte, alto, moreno, cabelos negros como a noite e uma pequena cicatriz que lhe cortava os lábios. Bonito e másculo.

Sentiu as bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar. Era muito constrangedor olhar alguém daquela maneira e muita falta de educação encarar também. Ele sentiu o olhar dela presos nele, mesmo após ela desviar o olhar ele sabia que ela o tinha analisado. Ele não a culpava, já tinha feito o mesmo com ela. Linda, pequena, meiga e indefesa. Foram às primeiras coisas que ele reparou, depois foi à cor dos olhos, um castanho profundo igual aos cabelos, à cor da pele, branca e integra os lábios pequenos e rosados e ai veio o corpo, era impossível não reparar, seios pequenos e cintura fina. E que vestido sensual ela estava usando, pena que estava sujo.

- Você quer que eu te leve para casa ou ainda pretende ir a essa... – Ele tornou a olha lá. – Festa?

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Seika tornou a chorar.

Jhonny se repreendeu internamente e ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

- Ei, tudo bem. – Ele a confortou. – Se quiser ir eu te levo, aqui tem alguns vestidos posso te emprestar um deles e ai você vai.

- Você faria isso por mim? – Ela segurou as mãos dele com ternura. – Se eu não for minha chefa vai me matar.

- Ela não seria cruel a esse ponto, tenho certeza que entenderia caso explicasse o motivo. E claro, que eu faria isso. – Ele sorriu. – Venha. – Ele a puxou pelo pulso. – Eu vou te levar até lá.

Seika retribuiu o sorriso e deixou-se ser guiada pelo moço. A noite a final não estava completamente perdida.

*O*O*O*

Max arrumava os cabelos mais uma vez. Já era a terceira vez aquela noite. Radamanthys e Ryu estavam em seu apartamento. Os três combinaram de ir juntos. Homem é um bicho fácil de lidar, faz amizade muito rápido e tem sempre um bom papo para tudo. Apesar de ser 80% relacionado à mulher, 10% ao futebol e os outros 10% de qualquer outra coisa.

- Max você esta se olhando nesse maldito espelho há horas já! – Falou Radamanthys. – Você é feio meu filho, tem como ficar bonito não. – Brincou o amigo.

- Cala a boca seu loiro aguado. – Retrucou Max. – Meu cabelo é só um pouco rebelde.

- Vocês dois podiam parar com essa baboseira e terminar de ser arrumar. – Falou Ryu jogado no sofá. – Quero aproveitar a noite. – Falou com os pensamentos em Shina.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse o zen do grupo. – Disse Radamanthys.

- Eu sou calmo, mas nem tanto. – Disse o lutador de Kêndo.

- Bom, acho que já estou pronto. – Falou Max. – Vamos?

- Graças a Deus! – Falou Radamanthys.

Os três estavam vestindo ternos pretos e gravatas da mesma cor. O que era engraçado já que eles trabalhavam com aquele tipo de roupa, mas como era um evento importante, usar calças jeans ou bermudas estava fora de cogitação.

*O*O*O*

Abby estava na sala ao lado de Chloe que não parava de chorar por nada. Tinha chego do trabalho e pego a menina na casa da vizinha e avisado a amiga que teria que ir a um evento da empresa e que a filha dormiria ali. Assim que Chloe escutou aquilo, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas deixando Abby mal durante o começo da noite toda.

- Meu amor. – Tentava acalmar Abby. – Mamãe precisa ir.

- Eu também quero ir. – Disse Chloe aos soluços. – Eu coloco o vestido da princesa.

Abby não queria ri, por mais que achasse graça naquilo tudo. Ela tinha cogitado várias e várias vezes em levar a menina, mas não sabia qual seria a reação das suas patroas. Olhou para a grande caixa em cima da mesa de centro na sala. Seu laço vermelho chamava a atenção de qualquer um inclusive de Chloe que ao mesmo tempo em que soluçava de tanto chorar, ficava enrolando os pequenos dedos na fita de cetim. O vestido que estava ali dentro provavelmente devia ser um magnífico, algo que ela nunca poderia comprar.

- Por favor, mamãe. – Implorou a filha. – Me deixa ir.

- Chloe eu... – Ela olhou para os olhos pequeninos da filha e não resistiu ao charme que a mesma estava fazendo. – Tudo bem meu amor, você vai.

- Eba! – Exclamou a menina. – Eu vou pegar o meu vestido de princesa.

- Filha...

Chloe nem esperou a mãe terminar de dizer o que queria, deu um pulo do sofá, carregando junto consigo o tapete da sala e correu para o quarto. Sentou-se no chão com as pernas de índio e ficou vasculhando as gavetas a procura do vestido rosa cheio de purpurina. É claro que ela além de usar o vestido, ia querer com certeza colocar uma assa rosa que ganhara da mãe em seu aniversário, ela seria a princesa fada.

Abby encostou-se ao hall da porta e ficou observando à filha fazendo bagunça nas gavetas a procura do vestido de princesa. Não ia brigar com ela por causa da bagunça, a menina já tinha chorado demais e vê-la chorar lhe causava sofrimento e angustia. Quando viu que Chloe já estava ficando irritada por não encontrar o vestido, sentou-se no chão ao lado dela e começou a procurar, não ficou nem dois minutos procurando, achou o vestido e a assa e entregou a filha que ficou gritando e pulando pela casa toda abraçada ao vestido.

Abby aproveitou que a filha estava distraída e se divertindo e foi tomar banho, já eram sete e meia e ela não estava pronta. Não demorou muito no banho, se enrolou na toalha e pediu para que a filha fosse tomar banho e lavar a cabeça que ela secaria os longos cabelos dela. Chloe correu para o banheiro tirando as roupas pelo caminho, mas sem largar o vestido. Abby com toda delicadeza do mundo tirou o vestido de perto da filha alegando que ela iria molha-lo ou até mesmo sujá-lo e teria que ir com outro, depois de algumas reclamações da parte da menina, ela finalmente convenceu a filha e arrumou o vestido ao lado do seu. Mesmo se Abby trabalhasse durante o ano todo ela talvez não tivesse condições de bancar um vestido daquele porte. Ele era o mais lindo que ela já tinha visto. A cor rosa Pink resaltaria sua pele e seu cabelo. Era de mangas curtas que ficavam fixas em seus ombros, deixando a mostra seu lindo colo, onde ela colocaria um lindo cordão de ouro branco que ganhara da irmã antes da mesma morrer. Além disso, ele não era justo na parte de baixo, era quase rodado, todo o vestido era feito de seda o que modelava as curvas de Abby.

Colocou o vestido e ficou se olhando no espelho, não faria nada demais no cabelo, eles eram curtos, não tinha o que fazer, mas colocou uma presilha de strass prendendo a franja na lateral. Pegou uma sandália alta que usara no casamento da vizinha há muito tempo e colocou. Ela era prata e era toda trançada. Ficou realmente muito bonita com o vestido, se fosse branco podiam jurar que ela estava indo se casar, só faltaria o buquê de rosas. Terminou de se arrumar e arrumou a filha com carinho. Secou o cabelo dela e fez uma trança embutida na menina. Quando Chloe colocou a assa seus olhos começaram a brilhar e ela não parava de se olhar no espelho e fazer pose.

- Mamãe, você tira uma foto minha fazendo pose lá?

- Pode ficar tranquila meu amor, o que mais vai ter lá são fotógrafos.

- Eu quero tirar muitas fotos. Eu quero desfilar. – Dizendo isso Chloe começou a improvisar um desfile, ficou andando pelo quarto rebolando e sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que dava tchauzinho para a mãe. – Você deixa mamãe?

- Sim minha filha, eu deixo sim. – Falou sorrindo. – Vou chamar um táxi e a gente sai tudo bem?

- Táxi! – Gritou ela. – Festa, eu vou à festa da mamãe!

Abby deixou a filha pulando e correndo de um lado para o outro toda feliz, sabia que quando a menina chegasse à festa estaria toda suada e provavelmente suja, mas nada era melhor do que ouvir as gargalhadas gostosas dela, depois de um longo dia de trabalho, nada como estar com a filha.

*O*O*O*

O taxi ainda não tinha chegado, Ana estava com sua Ararajuba em seu colo, ela fazia carinho na barriga da mesma enquanto esperava. Já tinha alimentado os bichos e já tinha arrumado quase tudo em seu apartamento. O dia no novo emprego tinha sido exaustivo e muito produtivo, conhecerá quase todo mundo da empresa, menos os modelos.

As pessoas foram muito bem receptivas para com ela, com isso não teve problema em se enturmar. A outra secretária tinha uma filha e era tão meiga e dedicada ao trabalho quanto. Estar na cadeira de rodas dificultou um pouco a se arrumar, a final não era qualquer vestido, mas conseguiu, ela conseguia fazer qualquer coisa desde que ela estivesse a fim de fazê-lo. O vestido era lindo e coube perfeitamente nela. Era branco com flores azuis e rosas na barra que iam subindo até a cintura dela. Ele era frente única, o que deixava seus braços e costas nuas. Colocou um sapato alto prata com pequenos strass nas fivelas. Deixou os cabelos soltos para não sentir tanto frio e colocou um par de brincos de prata, que quase se encostavam a seus ombros.

- Espero que o Táxi não demore muito. – Falou para si mesma.

Quando o interfone tocou ela atendeu no segundo toque. Trocou algumas dúzias de palavras com a pessoa e desligou. Olhou para ararajuba em seu colo e sorriu.

- Mamãe esta indo, mas tarde eu volto para ficar com vocês. – Disse esfregando os dedos delicados na barriga do passarinho. – Comportem-se.

Aquelas palavras ativaram alguma coisa no passarinho que pulou do seu colo para o chão e ficou olhando para a dona empurrando as rodas da cadeira até a porta da sala. Quando a porta se fechou atrás de si, o passarinho bicou o focinho do cachorro e o mesmo colocou o rabo entre as pernas e foi para a sua cama ao lado da cama da dona. A ararajuba lançou um olhar mortal aos outros passarinhos que ficaram quietos em suas gaiolas e com isso foi pulando para a cama da dona.

*O*O*O*

- Você está divina! - disse Esmeralda para Ingrid. - Esse vestido azul marinho todo colado no seu corpo e essa fenda maravilhosa em sua perna esta totalmente sexy mulher.

-Deixa de ser boba! - Riu Ingrid. - Não vou nem falar nada a respeito do seu lindo vestido lilás. Nossa! Vestido de um ombro só esta super na moda e ele combina tanto com a sua cor de pele e seus cabelos loiros. O que você pensou em fazer nesse cabelo todo?

- Não sei, mas sente aqui que vou te deixar divina. Comprei uma sombra prata sensacional e depois vou fazer um lindo coque nesse seu cabelo, você tem que deixar seu colo à mostra.

- Faz uma trança na lateral? - Pediu Ingrid.

- Claro querida. Já sei até como vou fazer.

- Ai meu Deus! - Exclamou Arthemis. - Vocês duas estão fantásticas.

Ingrid e Esmeralda olharam para ela de queixo caído. Ela estava tão divina quanto às duas. Um lindo vestido estampado de cor preta com flores vermelhas em strass por todo ele. Era de um ombro só também, mas era manga comprida e também justo, realçando o corpo da fotografa, não rodado igual ao de Esmeralda, que para ela caia perfeitamente por ser igual a uma boneca.

- Meu Deus! - Exclamou Ingrid. - Acho que o Milo vai ter um enfarto!

- Ele vai ter com todas nós! - Disse Shina com um largo sorriso no rosto.

As meninas olharam para ela que também estava espetacular. Dourado ficava bem nela. Ele era de alças finas e também justas no corpo, porém obtinha duas fendas em cada perna e não igual à de Ingrid. Seus cabelos já estavam prontos. Uma linda trança embutida que terminava em um coque de lado.

- Só falta me maquiar - ela disse ainda sorrindo. - Pela primeira vez estou pronta primeiro do que todo mundo.

- Venha. - Chamou Ingrid. - Sente-se aqui. - Ela apontou para a cadeira ao lado de Arthemis. - Quando Esmeralda acabar aqui comigo eu pego você e Esmeralda começa em Arthemis. Depois eu faço o cabelo de Esmeralda e a maquio.

As quatro estavam no camarim da empresa. Elas haviam pedido as meninas para se arrumarem ali, já que ficava mais fácil e não tinham que pagar o táxi para levá-las. Enquanto Esmeralda trabalhava em Ingrid, Shina e Arthemis conversavam todas sorridentes desejando logo que a festa começasse. Arthemis mal podia esperar para ver como Milo estaria vestido, apesar dele ser um safado, não podia negar que era um gato e se ele estava dando em cima dela, talvez, quem sabe não pudesse apreciar os galanteios dele, mas só apreciar.

*O*O*O*

Lolô estava apreensiva a respeito do vestido em suas mãos. Não era muito de usar coisas chiques e muito menos um vestido de marca. Apesar disso tudo, ele até que era bem bonito. Mais também só era bonito, porque estava em suas mãos, porque a partir do momento em que colocasse no corpo ia achar horrível. Resolveu experimentar, não ia perder nada com aquilo, talvez alguns minutos, mas nada de mais. O vestido é preto com alguns detalhes em prata, a parte de cima era um espartilho e em baixo justo até as suas coxas, onde ele ficava largo possibilitando-a de andar.

Até que se olhando no espelho não achou de um todo ruim. Estava até sensual, o que achava difícil de acontecer, e olhando bem, continuava parecendo uma roqueira, só que com classe. Aquilo a fez rir um pouco e começou a dançar seguindo o ritmo da música Crazy Crazy Night do Kiss.

Quando a música parou olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e já estava começando a se acostumar com aquela garota nova. Quem sabe não usaria vestido, uma vez ao ano? Agora, o que faria com os longos cabelos cobre? Deixaria solto? Os prenderia? Não sabia o que fazer com eles. Se os deixasse do jeito que estavam, soltos, até que ficava bem apresentável, mas e se fizesse uma escova básica, uma vez na vida não vai matar ninguém. Ela ficou se olhando por alguns minutos.

- Então vai ser isso, vou tomar um banho gostoso e secar o meu cabelo, pelo menos a raiz para dar um pouco de volume e ficar bem sensual. - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Sensual?

O som de suas gargalhadas abafou a música que vinha de seu Ipod.

- Você Lolô, é muito sensual! - disse ela para o espelho e rosnando feito uma leoa. - Ainda tenho que ver um salto alto, porque de All Star que eu não posso ir.

*O*O*O*

Alice estava determinada a ir com o vestido vermelho de fenda na perna direita, mas achou que fosse ficar vulgar demais, então pegou um preto tomara que caia e o vestiu, analisou-se no espelho do closet e mais uma vez não gostou do que viu. Queria estar sensual, atraente e sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo queria parecer culta e profissional. Sabia que não podia juntar isso tudo em um vestido, mas tinha que tentar. Resolveu pegar o embrulho que Nicolas havia oferecido a ela. Ela não queria usá-lo, sabia que deveria ser algo caro e não sabia se o mesmo ficaria bom em seu corpo. Não que fosse feia de corpo, não, longe disso. Era esbelta e muito bonita. Seus cabelos eram curtos, na altura dos ombros, reto de um negro intenso e seus olhos da mesma cor, pretos. Não era igual à maioria das pessoas dos Estados Unidos, olhos azuis e loiras, era diferente, bem diferente.

Pegou o embrulho e o rasgou sem delicadeza nenhuma, não estava com tempo para apreciar pacotes bem feitos. Quando seus olhos negros bateram no vestido, sentiu que o mundo fosse se abrir aos seus pés. Lindo, cheio de detalhes e brilho. Era um furta-cor tomara que caia e com brilhantes? Aquilo eram brilhantes? Não, aquilo deveria ser strass. Não podia ser brilhantes, não o vestido praticamente todo.

- Não pode ser, pode? - Ela olhou desconfiada para o vestido em mãos. - Não posso sair com um vestido desse na rua, vão me assaltar.

Olhou para o vestido que estava em seu corpo. Não estava nada, nada satisfeita. Voltou a encarar o vestido em suas mãos.

- Vou só experimentar. - Falou dando de ombros.

Tirou o vestido preto correndo e colocou o vestido que ganhou. Deu perfeitamente em seu corpo, parecia que tinha sido feito sobre medida para ela. Estava linda. A cor do vestido ficava diferente a cada ângulo que ela olhava, a luz do closet estava totalmente em sintonia com o vestido o que era maravilhoso, podia ficar ali se olhando para sempre. Tudo que ela queria estava reunido naquele vestido da Gucci.

- Gucci, sua linda! - Ela girou sorrindo abobadada. - Eu estou mais bonita do que na colação de grau. - Dizendo isso tornou a tirar o vestido e correu para o chuveiro. - Agora ninguém me segura.

*O*O*O*

Camus estava de frente ao espelho se arrumando, trajava um terno preto, uma blusa branca e uma gravata cinza. Seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente penteados e arrumados. Não estava muito a fim de ir a este evento, mas como Milo o tinha convidado para quem sabe apagar o vexame que o mesmo o fez em seu consultório, por isso resolveu ir, apesar de saber que nada que vem do Milo é algo bom.

- Aonde você vai todo arrumado assim? - Perguntou sua esposa no batente da porta.

- Em um evento.

- E vai com quem?

- Com o Milo. - Disse ajeitando o nó da gravata pela última vez. - Por quê?

- Não pensa em ir sozinho? Ou pensa? - Perguntou Pandora irritada. - Ah! Deve pensar! Não existe mais diálogo nesta casa, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sabia se você iria querer ir junto comigo. - Ele ainda ajeitava o nó da gravata. - Você nunca deu muita importância para essas coisas.

- Claro você nunca me convidou para nada! - Gritou.

- Você nunca se mostrou interessada! - Rebateu ele.

- Estou agora! - Gritou ela mais uma vez.

- Por que esta gritando assim Pandora? - Ele voltou-se para ela. - Estou aqui, ao seu lado.

- Porque você me irrita! - Ela foi enumerando nos dedos. - Porque você a cada dia que passa esta se afastando de mim! Porque eu só sou um meio para você extravasar a sua raiva e porque você é um idiota, seu cretino!

- Chega Pandora! - Gritou ele. - Se quer tanto ir, se arrume e vamos!

- Você é muito insensível mesmo! - Ela caminhou de um lado para o outro. - Acha que estou assim por causa dessa maldita festa? Acha que estou assim porque você vai se divertir?

- Então é porque mulher?

Ela foi à direção dele os passos largos, olhou nos olhos azuis escuros dele e ficou ali pensando em como pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa tão fria e tão sem sentimentos como ele.

- Cansei de você Camus! Cansei dessa vida de merda que levo ao seu lado! Cansei de ser usada por você igual a uma prostituta, não, minto, elas ainda se dão bem, porque ganham para isso e eu?! O que eu ganho de você? Só indiferença, só distancia só aborrecimento e desilusão! Quer saber de uma coisa? - Ela abriu cerrou os punhos. - Vai se foder!

Ela saiu do quarto pisando firme e fechou a porta na cara dele. Camus respirou uma, duas, três vezes e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento ruim que estivesse fixo ali, mas uma vez voltou sua atenção para o espelho do quarto e já não sabia se ajeitava a gravata ou tirava a roupa e ficava em casa, a noite estava apenas começando.

*O*O*O*

Megan estava se arrumando em sua sala, tinha ido até o cabeleireiro e feito um penteado nos cabelos, ele colocou o cabelo dela todo para o lado esquerdo e fixou uma rosa branca para manter os mesmos presos, logo depois fez uma maquiagem básica, nada muito exagerada. Colocou o vestido roxo que separara para si. Tomara que caia todo trabalhado do busto até o quadril, pregueado na frente e atrás laçado, quase um espartilho. Ele descia marcando as suas curvas até os joelhos onde se abria em uma calda de peixe com babados. Suas pernas torneadas estavam à mostra, enquanto a calda do vestido se arrastava no chão. Seu sapato da Prada, todo revestido de strass combinava perfeitamente com o vestido.

Já estava pronto há meia hora e nada de Violet aparecer. Sua irmã estava trancada em sua sala e não tinha saído de lá até agora. Cansada de esperar, Megan pegou sua bolsa de mão e caminhou o mais rápido possível para a sala da irmã. Não demorou muito para chegar lá, bateu na porta uma vez e nada da irmã responder, bateu a segunda e nada. Antes que perdesse a paciência por completo, abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Violet estava jogada no sofá de couro preto.

- Você ainda não se arrumou? – Disse a irmã tentando manter o tom calmo na voz.

- Não quero ir. – Disse Violet. – Não quero ficar segurando vela de vocês.

- Vela? – Perguntou Megan sem entender do que a irmã estava falando. – Que vela Violet?

- Sua, da Bea e da Rachel. – Disse fazendo bico. – Todas vocês vão estar com alguém, só eu que vou estar sozinha.

- Deixa de ser fresca menina e tira logo essa roupa e se arruma de uma vez antes que eu mesma vá ai e a tire!

- Não vou tirar nada! – Violet se encolheu ainda mais no sofá. – Não quero ir e ponto final.

- Que não quer ir o que?! – Megan puxou a irmã pelos braços. – Vamos, vamos. Levanta.

Violet, muito contrariada levantou-se do sofá e começou a se despir. Jogou os sapatos para o alto e o vestido também. Tirou o sutiã de alça, pois teria que colocar um de silicone ou sem alças, já que o vestido que usaria deixava a mostra o colo.

- Que porra é essa? – Perguntou Megan escandalizada. – O que é isso em suas costas?

- O que? – Perguntou Violet tentando olhar as costas. – O que tem ai?

- Deixa de ser sonsa, menina. – Repreendeu a irmã. – Que merda de tatuagem, sei lá o que é isso ai, faz nas suas costas?

- Ah, isso?! – Violet sorriu. – Eu já tenho há mais de um ano.

Megan tornou a olhar para as costas da irmã. Um grande dragão oriental, azul, verde e preto crescia nas costas da menina. Ele começava em seu ombro esquerdo e terminava na base do quadril do lado direito. O dragão cruzava as costas toda de Violet.

- Um ano? – Perguntou Megan. – Um ano?! – Sua voz subiu uma oitava.

- Sim, mas de um ano. – Falou inocentemente. – Por quê?

- Por quê?! – Megan fechou os olhos e contou mentalmente de um até dez. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e quando estava mais calma tornou a abrir os olhos. – Porque não me disse que tinha feito uma tatuagem?

- Não sei não me lembro, mas creio que seja por causa da sua reação, tipo essa que você teve agora. – Falou a irmã dando de ombros.

- Doeu?

- Muito. – Disse Violet. – Mas a dor foi boa.

- Ok. – Megan sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos. – Se arrume de uma vez por todas Violet.

Violet começou a discutir com a irmã mais uma vez, ficou batendo o pé com ela. Estava fazendo pirraça sim e daí? Não queria ir. Não queria ficar de vela e se pudesse demorar a se arrumar iria demorar.

*O*O*

Mu andava pelos corredores da empresa a procura de Megan, já tinha ido aos estúdios e falado com as meninas que estavam se arrumando por lá, mas nada de Megan. Resolveu ir até a sala da mesma. No caminho escutou uma gritaria e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Pelas vozes alteradas, sabia que Megan e a irmã estavam discutindo alguma coisa. Não queria ser intrometido, mas não achou que fosse alguma coisa muito séria. No corredor, viu a porta aberta e entrou na sala sem bater. A primeira impressão que teve foi que um furacão tinha passado por aquela sala e a outra foi dar de cara com Violet apenas de calcinha.

Imediatamente virou o rosto para o lado, não antes de ver o sorriso travesso brotar nos lábios de Violet.

- E ai Mu, gostou do que viu? – Perguntou a menina sorrindo.

- Mu? – Megan que estava de costas para a porta nem havia se tocado de que não estava mais sozinha com a irmã. – Ai meu Deus! – Exclamou ela. – Pegou Mu pelos ombros e o levou para fora da sala.

- Me desculpe. – foi à única coisa que saiu dos lábios dele.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Megan ligeiramente irritada. – Violet. – Gritou Megan já do corredor. – eu vou para a minha sala com o Mu, daqui a dez minutos eu vou voltar e se você não estiver pronta, já sabe que vai dar merda. – Megan enfatizou bastante a palavra merda para a irmã ficar ciente de que a mesma não estava brincando e que se tivesse que puxá-la pela orelha iria fazê-lo. – Dez minutos. – Repetiu puxando Mu pelos corredores.

- Megan, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que a sua irmã estaria naquelas condições.

- Tudo bem Mu, já passou. – Megan tentava se acalmar. – Ela gostou de você ter aparecido. Ela gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

- Esquecemos a sua irmã. – Ele olhou para ela avaliando-a. – A propósito, você esta linda.

Megan parou e o encarou. Ele também estava muito bem vestido e elegante. Ela sorriu, um sorriso sincero pela primeira vez aquele dia.

- Obrigada, você também esta bonito. – Ela segurou mais forte a mão dele. – Desculpe pela situação anterior. – Disse referindo-se a irmã.

- Tudo bem. Eu e o meu irmão brigamos sempre também.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e depois eles ficaram se olhando. Um silêncio constrangedor preencheu o ambiente. Megan realmente o achava bonito. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam repartidos ao meio e presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Megan nem percebeu mais sua mão já ajeitava um fio rebelde que tinha soltado do lugar. Ele segurou o pulso dela, para que o gesto demorasse um pouco mais. Pela primeira vez ela quis mergulhar nos olhos azuis dele. Aquele mar indecifrável, mas se conteve. Não era ético fazer aquilo, ele era seu funcionário.

Mu sentiu que ela voltaria a se fechar em seu mundo, ele não perderia a oportunidade, a brecha que ela tinha dado e a puxou para perto de si, ela fez menção em falar, mas ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela calando-a. Então antes que o momento se perdesse a beijou. Os lábios dela contra os dele era a única coisa que ele queria sentir a partir daquele momento em diante.

*O*O*O*

Violet mesmo contrariada colocou o vestido que o pai havia dado a ela. Ele era todo preto. Suas mangas eram rendadas e terminavam nos cotovelos, do busto até o quadril o vestido era colado ao seu corpo, a partir daí ele ficava ligeiramente rodado, sua saia que chegava até a altura dos joelhos era completamente preenchida por purpurina da mesma cor que o vestido, preta. O que dava certo glamour ao visual. Colocou os sapatos altos que tinha comprado na manhã anterior e olhou-se no espelho, estava divina.

Mesmo contrariada, gostou do que estava vendo. Pegou algumas pulseiras de ouro branco e colocou no pulso esquerdo e na mão direita alguns anéis do mesmo material. Brincos de brilhantes e um cordão de ouro branco também com um pequeno pingente de brilhantes. Penteou o cabelo ela mesma, sabia que a irmã iria querer fazer algum tipo de penteado, mas ela iria com ele soltos. O castanho claro deles estava combinando perfeitamente com o vestido o que a alegrava bastante, depois de pentea-los, lançou a cabeça para frente e para trás e quando o resultado a agradou sorriu e caminhou elegantemente até a sala de sua irmã.

- Aqui vou eu Megan! – Falou satisfeita.

*O*O*O*

Belladonna estava atrasada. Melhor dizendo: Bea estava _muito_ atrasada. Oito horas e a ex-loira ainda estava correndo para cima e para baixo apenas de calcinha, procurando o vestido que já deveria estar usando, mas que aparentemente criara asas e saíra voando pela janela do apartamento.

Os cabelos curtos pelo menos já estavam feitos: modelados em um moderno penteado de modo que ficassem longe de seus olhos, mas ainda lhe dessem certa feminilidade. Ou pelo menos fora isso que o cabeleireiro dissera, honestamente, ela continuava a ver os mesmo cabelos rosa bagunçados de sempre.

Tinha dito para Megan, Violet e Rachel que ia se arrumar em casa, pois Aiolia insistira em encontrá-la no apartamento, para irem juntos para a festa. Aquilo não foi uma mentira, ele _realmente_ insistira para buscá-la no apartamento, o que as meninas não precisavam saber é que no caminho para o apartamento ela parara no cabeleireiro. E no meio tempo aparentemente havia conseguido a proeza de perder um vestido Gucci!

Chegou a casa parecendo um furacão: atirou sapato para todo lado, foi tirando a roupa e se enfiou no chuveiro para um banho de cinco minutos. Quando saiu, estava pronta para colocar o vestido para a festa quando percebeu que o tal vestido não estava no seu guarda-roupa. Nem na sua cama. Nem na sala. Nem no banheiro.

- Puta que pariu, puta que pariu...

Foi xingando enquanto procurava pela enésima vez em seu guarda-roupa. Puxou roupa atrás de roupa dos cabides, mas nada. O relógio agora marcava oito e dez, mais vinte minutos e Aiolia iria aparecer.

Tinha outros vestidos, claro, mas iria pelada antes de trocar um Gucci por qualquer outra coisa!

- O que eu faço agora! – gemeu, controlando a vontade de arrancar os cabelos.

Por que era tão desorganizada?! Por que não aprendia com Megan a ser responsável? Com certeza a amiga já estava pronta, e mais do que com certeza comeria seu fígado quando Bea chegasse atrasada, e usando outro vestido ainda por cima!

Lembrar-se da amiga acendeu uma lâmpada em sua cabeça. Foi aos saltos até a sala, onde deixara seu celular. Discou o número que já sabia de cor e esperou que atendessem.

- Já está chegando?! - a voz de Megan soou um tanto descontrolada do outro lado da linha – A imprensa está aqui Bea! Cadê você?! Somos as donas! Temos que estar aqui antes que todo mundo!

- É...

- Você não está falando sério Belladonna! – Megan praticamente uivou. Bea pode ouvir Mu ao fundo perguntando se algo havia acontecido – Eu te conheço! O que você fez agora?!

Bea pensou em como explicar que havia perdido o vestido de um modo que a amiga não enfartasse.

- Relaxa Megan, querida! Está tudo sob o controle. – deu uma pausa – Sim, nada com o que se preocupar... Mas por acaso você sabe onde eu guardei o vestido? Assim, não que eu ainda não esteja pronta, só pra... Saber se você sabe.

Houve um pesado silêncio. Aquilo era um mau sinal.

- Bea, se você não estiver aqui em vinte minutos eu te trago arrastada pelos cabelos, pelada! Você está escutando?! PELADA!

Bea esperou que o chilique da amiga não estivesse sendo gravado por algum paparazzo. Já podia até imaginar as manchetes: dona de Beauty Enterprises ameaça colega com nudez pública. Veja fotos na página 10.

Disfarçou uma risada com uma tosse.

- Você está rindo de mim Belladonna? – Megan questionou sua voz uma oitava mais fina que o normal.

- Não?

- O vestido está numa caixa de baixo da sua cama, imbecil! – ela rosnou – Vinte minutos!

E com isso desligou o telefone.

Claro, debaixo da cama! Bea riu e voltou para o quarto, já se lembrando de que deixara o vestido ainda dentro da caixa, separado justamente para não o perde em meio à bagunça que era seu quarto.

Como esperado, a grande caixa estava onde a deixara. Uma grande fita de cetim segurando a tampa. Sorriu, arrancando fita e tampa de uma vez só. Pegou o vestido, colocando-o na frente de seu corpo para se olhar no espelho.

Abriu um largo sorriso, cheio de dentes. Aquela noite iria render!

O vestido era um pouco de mais, deveria admitir... Seus pais teriam uma síncope se a vissem usando algo tão provocativo, mas bem, quem era ela para recusar um Gucci? O vestido preto era todo rendado, com adornos que desciam dos seios pelos troncos, sem mangas e com as costas nuas, deixando a mostra sua tatuagem de pássaros voando sobre floreios feitos com tinta branca, que ocupava o espaço de suas costas da ponta do ombro esquerdo, até a nuca. Em baixo da renda havia apenas uma segunda pele, de modo que em um primeiro momento, parecia que a jovem não usava nada de rendas. O vestido lhe caia até o chão, de sua cintura, com um tecido leve e esvoaçante, quase transparente. Uma fenda alta se abria na lateral direita, deixando sua perna torneada a mostra.

Colocou a roupa, voou para o banheiro, onde fez a maquiagem mais rápida da sua vida, bem a tempo de ouvir a campainha tocar. Olhou-se para o espelho mais uma vez, antes de ir abrir a porta para Aiolia.

- Querida, você está linda!

Piscou para si mesma no espelho e saiu do banheiro.

*O*O*O*

O clima no carro estava tão pesado que Saga fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não enfiar o pé no acelerador e chegar na maldita festa de uma vez. Quebrando todos os limites de velocidade e tendo a carteira de motorista caçada no processo, mas aquilo lhe parecia um preço justo para se pagar, na situação em que estava.

Ao seu lado, no banco de passageiro, Rachel estava com o rosto encostado na janela, vendo a paisagem passar. Os lábios crispados, o cenho franzido, os braços cruzados. Saga tinha a mais absoluta certeza que a namorada não voltaria para o apartamento dele aquela noite.

Diana estava fingindo não se importar, mas mordia os lábios de tempos em tempos, mandando olhares furtivos para o motorista, o que servia apenas para azedar ainda mais o humor de Rachel.

O único no carro que parecia alheio ao clima era Kanon. Na verdade, o loiro parecia extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, sorrindo de ponta a ponta e mexendo a cabeça conforme o ritmo da musica eletrônica que tocava no rádio.

- Clima pesado, não acha? – ele perguntou para Diana, mas era óbvio que estava falando com todos os presentes – Sabe o que melhoraria o clima? Um ménage!

- Ménage é com três pessoas, com quatro seria uma orgia. – Diana corrigiu, em um tom sério. Internamente estava gargalhando de satisfação com o olhar homicida que recebeu de Rachel. Talvez seguir o exemplo de Kanon não seria de todo ruim.

Saga encarou o volante, calculando com quanta força ele precisaria bater a cabeça ali para poder desmaiar. Não, se desmaiasse agora iria bater o carro, e a última coisa que queria era machucar Rachel... Ou o Volvo, que lhe custara uma fortuna e meia.

Ainda assim, a tentação era forte. Principalmente agora que a namorada parara de fantasiar com a morte de Diana para lhe mandar olhares irados, que prometiam vingança. Pelo que, ele não sabia, pois a ideia toda havia sido arquiteta por Kanon. Não tinha nada contra Diana, mas o fato era que a mulher trabalhava para eles, e levá-la para aquela festa era algo extremamente antiético.

- Mas! – Diana chamou a atenção dos outros no carro – Um ménage pode ser bom também, caso a Rachel não queira participar da nossa orgia.

Kanon engasgou. Rachel se virou pra trás com tamanha velocidade que o pescoço estalou.

- O QUE...

- Aaaah! Chegamos! – Saga interrompeu o chilique da namorada, antes que pudesse começar. Pousou sua mão na coxa dela, apertando com leveza. Por favor, não. Nada dê escândalos. Era o que ele queria transmitir com aquele toque.

Kanon e Diana trocaram um sorriso maroto à custa do casal de "adultos" no banco da frente. Para sorte de Saga, ele realmente havia chegado, por isso a dupla não teve tempo de aprontar mais nenhuma.

Deixou o carro com o manobrista e desceu para abrir a porta para Rachel. Ela saiu do carro com cuidado com o vestido prateado. Era um assimétrico, sem o ombro direito descendo por suas curvas, colado ao corpo com uma longa calda. O tecido parecia se movimentar conforme Rachel caminhava, atraindo todos os tipos de olhar.

Um pouco afastado do lugar onde todos estavam esperando o manobrista entregar para Saga a comanda, havia alguns repórteres entrevistando os convidados que chegavam. Alguns paravam para longas conversas, outros sorriam, mas se apressavam para entrar.

Antes mesmo de o manobrista voltar com o papel, os quatro foram interceptados por uma Megan esbaforida. A mulher estava linda, claro, mas o olhar de puro desespero em seu rosto era o suficiente para fazer com que a pessoas pensassem duas vezes antes de abordá-la.

- RACHEL! – ela quase se jogou em cima da amiga – São oito horas Rach! A Bea não está nem pronta! ELA NÃO ESTÁ PRONTA! E VOCÊ NÃO CHEGAVA! SABE O QUANTO EU ESTAVA SURTANDO?!

Megan teria sacudido a amiga pelos braços, se Saga não tivesse resgatado a namorada de suas garras.

- Calma Megan! Vai ficar tudo...

- NÃO SE META! – Megan estava quase cuspindo na cara de Saga.

Enquanto a loira surtava a alguns metros de repórteres que adorariam presenciar o barraco, Kanon estrategicamente guiou Diana para a entrada, a mão direita da mulher encaixada em seu braço esquerdo. Sumiram rapidinho, antes que sobrassem gritos pra eles também.

- Megan...

- Megan é o escambau! EU FALEI QUE DEVÍAMOS TER SIDO AS PRIMEIRAS A ESTAR AQUI! CADÊ A BEA?

A loira pegou Rachel pelo braço e arrastou para longe de onde os repórteres estavam, para a entrada lateral, a que os funcionários que estavam trabalhando na festa estavam usando para a noite. Saga ficou parado sozinho, ainda podendo ouvir as exclamações de "não quero saber se a culpa é do idiota do Kanon!" mesmo depois das mulheres terem se afastado dele.

- Cadê a merda do manobrista?! – resmungou, apertando o nariz. Estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

*O*O*O*

Aiolia e Bea se conheceram em uma balada, umas semanas atrás. Os dois haviam saído desde então mais duas vezes, mas a moça já estava de saco cheio do jeito 'super homem' do leonino. Aiolia estava constantemente falando do trabalho e quando não estava falando do trabalho estava parando para ajudar algum indefeso. E por indefeso ele entendia desde gatos presos no topo de árvores até velhinhas que _não_ queriam atravessar a rua, _obrigada meu filho, mas você pode soltar do meu braço? _Se ele não fosse tão gostoso... Pensou Bea, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios vermelhos.

O homem, inocente quanto aos pensamentos de sua acompanhante, seguia com cautela pelas ruas de Nova Iorque. Sempre respeitando os pedestres, sempre parando nos faróis amarelos. Bea revirou os olhos e esticou as pernas, entediada.

- Estamos chegando. – ela falou, só para romper o silêncio.

- À direita no farol? – ele perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta.

Aquele "encontro" seria um desastre. O que estava na cabeça para chamar um cara que mal conhecia? Havia honestamente esquecido que apesar de maravilhoso na cama, Aiolia era daqueles politicamente corretos que detestava. Quem mandou querer experimentar bombeiro? Bea suspirou.

- É, isso mesmo.

O silêncio no carro era desconfortante. Não tinham assunto, pois pouco sabia um do outro e atração física só pode levar uma relação até certo ponto. Não que aquilo fosse um relacionamento, claro, Bea não _tinha_ relacionamentos. Na verdade, a mulher não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que teve um namorado sério. Provavelmente na época do colégio... Parou de refletir sobre o assunto, antes que começasse a se sentir velha.

O resto do caminho foi percorrido em silêncio. Chegaram à empresa, podia ver os feixes de luz rasgando os céus de longe, e esperaram uns bons minutos antes que o manobrista finalmente viesse pegar o carro. O silêncio perdurou, mesmo quando já se dirigiam para a entrada, onde toda a imprensa parecia estar reunida já. Antes que pudesse se aproximar muito, Bea quase foi derrubada quando um corpo se chocou com suas costas.

- EU VOU TE MATAR, BELLADONNA! – Megan, como o esperado, estava quase espumando.

Pegou a amiga pela orelha, puxando-a pelo brinco de ouro branco que usava. Bea começou a reclamar, mas a amiga torceu mais sua orelha.

- Nem um piu! Nove horas da noite, Belladonna! As pessoas estão _comentando_ que você não chegou ainda, se isso sair no jornal, Deus me ajude! – um segundo para pensar melhor no que tinha dito – Deus te ajude Bea, porque a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é te chutar do apartamento!

- Desculpe, mas você está machucando ela! – Aiolia, aparentemente sem noção de perigo, foi em defesa de seu par para a noite.

Megan voltou sua atenção para o homem, sem soltar da orelha de Bea, que já estava em um tom quente de rosa. O encarou dos pés à cabeça, uma expressão de desprezo tão grande que poderia se comparar com as de Camus.

- Você é quem, mesmo? – Aiolia abriu a boca para responder, mas a mulher o cortou antes que tivesse a oportunidade – Exatamente o que eu pensei. A entrada é por ali, tenha uma boa noite.

Com isso, virou de costas para o atônito bombeiro e saiu arrastando Bea, pela orelha mesmo. A mulher de cabelos rosa fez uma careta ao ser arrastada, mas conseguiu mandar um último 'tchauzinho' com a mão para Aiolia.

Violet e Rachel estavam esperando as duas na entrada lateral. Violet estava radiante e Rachel tinha uma expressão de irritação no rosto.

- Mais um pouco, a Megan caía dura. – Violet falou. Seu tom divertido, quando as quatro _finalmente_ se encontraram.

Megan soltou a orelha – extremamente vermelha – de Bea, mas não ofereceu nenhum tipo de comentário.

- Coitado do Mu, estava tão preocupado em tentar acalmá-la que não parou a noite toda também. – Violet continuou.

Bea riu. Ela apalpava a orelha abusada, estava quente, mas não doía. Não ia reclamar do tratamento da amiga, pelo menos havia se livrado de Aiolia sem problemas. Poderia aproveitar a noite toda para... Arrumar outra companhia.

Desnecessário dizer que Rachel estava com o humor muito ruim para contribuir para a conversa, enquanto as quatro avançavam pelo salão, desviando pelo pessoal responsável pela decoração e afins.

Já que o plano de cumprimentar os convidados pessoalmente enquanto eles iam chegando já não era mais uma opção – Megan engoliu o ódio – a loira achou melhor que o quarteto entrasse discretamente na festa que já havia começado há uma hora.

Não iriam chamar atenção para o atraso. Iriam fingir que tudo estava de acordo com o plano. Nada, NADA, estragaria aquela noite.

Aquela noite... A Beauty Enterprises iria brilhar!

* * *

Olá meu povo, a gente gostaria de ter respondido individualmente cada um, só que esse capítulo ficou muito grande e a gente resolveu fazer um comentário única para todos. Obrigada por todos estarem acompanhando a fic, e ficamos felizes em estar atendendo a expectativas de vocês.

Mais uma vez não deu para colocar todo mundo, mas nos que não entraram nesse vão estar lindos e maravilhosos no capítulo IV. A partir desse capítulo as coisas vão começar a ficar menos cômicas e mais macabras. Algumas coisas que ficaram no ar, vão ser explicadas, como o tal velho lá.

Bom, é isso. Sugestões de cenas são bem vindas. Não se esqueçam disso, estamos sempre dispostas a ouvir vocês sobre qualquer coisa, tanto ruins quando boas.

Beijos e boa leitura. (:


	7. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: [UA] Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e esta história não tem quaisquer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo Quarto.**

As ruas de New York estavam desertas àquela hora da noite. Pandora não se incomodou de andar por elas sozinha, já estava vagando há quase uma hora desde que Camus saiu de casa. Ele não era mais a mesma pessoa por quem ela havia se apaixonado, na realidade ela nem ao menos sabia o motivo de estar casada com ele ainda. Talvez fosse por isso que ela esfregava arduamente o dedo onde a delicada aliança de ouro deveria estar.

A noite estava fria e ameaçava chover. Um vento gelado vindo do sul bagunçou os cabelos negros dela, fazendo com que a jovem esfregasse os braços, na intenção de que o atrito que ela causasse ali diminuísse o frio. Como de costume, seus pensamentos estavam longe, vagando entre o certo e o errado, entre o que a sociedade iria dizer sobre o que ela decidisse ou não. Para ela, Camus não iria ser impor em relação ao divórcio, ele não iria pedi-lo.

Ele até mesmo iria preferir viver infeliz a viver sem ela. O que era estranho, mas Pandora apesar de estar triste com o final do relacionamento dos dois, estava feliz em poder ter a sua liberdade de volta. Antes de ele sair do apartamento para encontrar Milo, eles discutiram feio, como todos os outros dias, mas naquele momento ela não pode aguentar, ela não iria mais suportar viver daquele jeito, então a proposta fora feita. Ela só não sabia se ele iria aceitar. Porque como sempre, ele preferiu deixar o assunto para depois, para depois que ele se divertisse.

Como sempre, ela ficava em segundo plano, na realidade, ela nunca foi a primeira opção dele. NUNCA. Mais uma vez ela se perguntava o porquê de ter casado com aquele homem. Seus pés a levavam para próximo do local onde seria a tal festa em que seu futuro ex-marido estava. Ela nem acreditava que tinha andado aquilo tudo. Mesmo estando longe, podia ver as luzes e os fotógrafos. Um carro de polícia estava estacionado em frente da festa e as pessoas não paravam de chegar.

- Nossa! Que ostentação! – Falou por entre os dentes.

Resolveu ir embora, ficar ali só serviria como tortura psicológica para ela mesma. Deu as costas para a bela festa e voltou a caminhar pelo mesmo longo caminho que fizera. Chegar até ali foi fácil, voltar para casa, talvez não fosse tão fácil assim. Agora ela podia sentir o peso em suas pernas, e podia sentir os seus pés doendo. Bolhas deviam ter ser formado ali, e com certeza ela iria se arrepender de ter ido caminhando até aquele antro. Virou a esquina logo a frente, e andou mais um pouco virando a esquerda em seguida.

Se ela estava sentindo os seus pequenos pés doendo, sentiria ainda mais agora. Ela nem ao menos viu de onde ele veio, só sentiu o encontro da roda de sua bicicleta em seu tornozelo. Na mesma hora, pode sentir também o chão gélido de encontro com as suas nádegas e pode escutar o grito desesperado que saiu dos lábios do jovem menino que a atropelou.

Sentiu todos os músculos do seu pé esquerdo se repuxando e gritando com ela. Estava doendo. Doendo muito. Pandora era o tipo de pessoa que não usava bicicleta e nem carro justamente por este motivo, não queria atropelar ninguém. Seu controle motor era péssimo, mas ali estava ela, sentada no chão com o pé doendo e tendo que olhar para a cara de assustado do rapaz a sua frente.

- Meu Deus! – Ele exclamou apavorado. – De onde você surgiu, mulher?!

- Daquela esquina ali. – Falou ironicamente. – E alias, lugar de bicicleta é na rua e não na calçada.

- Me perdoe. – Falou o jovem sem graça. – Deixe-me ajudar. – ele falou ainda sem graça, vendo que a jovem queria se levantar.

- Tudo bem, eu consigo sozinha! – Falou seca.

- Não, eu te ajudo. Seu pé está ficando inchado.

- Deve ter sido só uma luxação, mais nada.

- Você ainda diz só isso?! – Ele parecia incrédulo com a segurança dela. – Venha, suba na minha bicicleta, vou te levar no hospital!

- Não precisa!

- Claro que precisa! Deixa de ser teimosa.

O jovem a ajudou a montar na bicicleta. Ela reclamou um pouco da dor e ele fez uma careta junto com ela. Parecia que a dor dela, era a dor dele. Ele realmente se sentia um idiota de ter atropelado alguém, ainda mais em cima da calçada. A razão era toda dela. Maldita festa que o fez se atrasar, maldita festa não, ele que era o lerdo.

- Então, qual o seu nome? – Ela perguntou indiferente.

- Oi?

- O seu nome. – Ela quase pontuou as palavras.

- A sim. Bom, meu nome é Giannini. – Ele segurou a bicicleta com força, para que ela não virasse e voltasse para o chão com o peso da mulher. – E o seu?

- Giannini. Então já sei a quem eu devo processar! – Ela falou séria.

- O que?! – Ele quase gritou. – Não precisa disso tudo, me desculpe, prometo que não vai mais se repetir.

- Promete?! – Ela dirigiu um olhar penetrante para ele.

- Prometo. – Ele quase fez um reverencia para ela.

- Então está bem. – Pandora olhou para ele e sorriu. – Meu nome é Pandora.

Nini se surpreendeu como aquela mulher podia mudar de expressão com tanta facilidade, uma hora estava séria, outra hora estava sorrindo. Uma hora ameaçava ele e na outra era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela mulher era estranha.

- O que você estava fazendo a essa hora na rua?

- Caminhando para distrair a mente. – Ela segurou o guidom da bicicleta com força. – Não vai me deixar cair daqui hem.

- Pode ficar tranquila, não cometo dois erros em uma mesma noite.

- Que bom. – Ela relaxou o corpo. – E você? Está vestido igual a um pinguim por quê?

- Ah! Eu tenho uma festa para ir. – Falou sem graça. – Bom, pelo menos eu tinha.

- Hoje é o dia das festas! – Falou mais para si própria. – Não se incomode comigo, me deixe no hospital que de lá eu me viro.

- De jeito nenhum. Pretendo te levar em casa.

- E você acha mesmo que irei deixar um desconhecido me levar em casa?!

- Bom, se você está me deixando te levar no hospital, não vejo problema algum de deixar eu te levar em casa, afinal, se eu fosse fazer algum mal a você já tinha feito.

- E o meu pé não foi nenhum mal causado por você?

- Bom... – Ele sentiu as bochechas corarem. – Isso foi um acidente.

- Ok. – Ela deu de ombros. – Me leve para o hospital e logo depois para casa. Garanto que a sua festa vai ser um programa melhor que esse, mas já que faz tanta questão.

- Não seria educado e nada gentil te deixar lá no hospital sozinha, meus pais me deram educação.

- Então você teve bons pais.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por um longo período de tempo. Quando a luz do hospital público ficou visível, Pandora suspirou aliviada. Não por estar ali com ele, e sim por saber que logo, logo a dor em seu pé passaria. Seu tornozelo estava mais inchado do que antes e com certeza ela teria que colocar no mínimo uma tala ali em volta. Suspirou mais uma vez.

- Está doendo muito, né? – Ele perguntou triste.

- Está, mas nada que eu não aguente.

- Você está meio pálida sabe, deve estar doendo muito e você fica se fazendo de durona.

- Está doendo, mas eu não vou ficar falando toda hora isso.

- Durona.

- Não sou fresca. Não preciso de um homem em um lindo cavalo branco para me salvar.

- Toda mulher precisa, mesmo que ele use bicicleta.

***O*O*O***

Ana chegou à empresa no horário certo. Muitos jornalistas e fotógrafos estavam parados na entrada tirando fotos das pessoas que chegavam. Ali de fora dava para escutar o som alto que vinha lá de dentro.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. "Então era isso." Pensou revirando os olhos. Ela gostava da cantora em si. As músicas eram boas e ela sempre foi muito carismática e simpática, fora que ela realmente iria colocar o povo para dançar.

Olhou ao redor a procura de alguém conhecido, mas não viu ninguém, Abby não estava ali fora, talvez a amiga estivesse lá dentro já. Empurrou as rodas da cadeira devagar, não queria ficar suada ou sujar o vestido. Passou por alguns jornalistas, que lhe dirigiram vários olhares, pelo fato dela usar uma cadeira de rodas.

Mais a frente, uma ruiva batia o pé descontroladamente no chão, suas mãos estavam na cintura e ela tinha uma câmera em volta do pescoço. Não estava vestindo um vestido e sim um terno simples, até que elegante. Quando Ana chegou perto dela, ela parou de conversar com o jovem que estava a sua frente e lhe dirigiu um olhar meio enviesado.

- Você é funcionária? – Perguntou um pouco seca.

- Sim, sou. – Ana sorriu. As pessoas podiam ser grossas com ela ou até mesmo ignorantes, ela sempre respondia com um sorriso. – Por quê?

- Porque temos que tirar uma foto sua. – Falou ela de uma forma mais gentil. – Connor, prepare a sua câmera enquanto eu vou posicionar ela de uma forma que a luz desses postes não atrapalhe.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça enquanto Marin, sem nem ao menos pedir permissão, puxou a cadeira dela, colocando ela de frente para a luz. Ana não disse nada, não queria ser indelicada e a ruiva só estava fazendo o trabalho dela. Quando finalmente Marin ficou satisfeita, Connor foi até a jovem cadeirante e tirou três fotos.

Ana agradeceu pela gentileza e se dirigiu para dentro da empresa, não antes de escutar a ruiva reclamar que aquilo não era seu trabalho, que ela deveria estar investigando um assassinato e não ali tirando fotos de pessoas que não tinham importância para a sua carreira. Aquelas palavras não a ofenderam, de forma alguma, só a fez pensar em como essa menina deveria ser amargurada e sozinha.

***O*O*O***

- Nossa! Você ficou linda de azul. – Jhonny estava praticamente babando. – Quer dizer, me desculpe... Você está muito elegante. – Concluiu sem graça.

- Você acha? – Seika perguntou sorrindo. Ela realmente gostou do vestido, mas o que ela mais gostou foi da cor avermelhada que o rosto dele ficou quando a elogiou.

- Claro que acho! Você está incrível! Não que antes você não estivesse, mas é que agora... Essa cor cai bem com a tonalidade da sua pele.

- Oh! Você entende de moda? – Ela perguntou se olhando no espelho. Realmente o vestido era lindo, não tanto quanto um Gucci, mas tinha ficado melhor, já que não era uma cor clara. – Pode dar algumas aulas?

- Se eu entendo? – Ele ficou sem saber o que responder. – Eu...

Ele olhou em volta. É claro que ele não entendia de moda, o que ele entendia era das roupas que as strippers usavam. Só que ele não poderia dizer isso a ela. Ela era tão meiga e gentil. Seu sorriso o cativava e ele só a conhecia há alguns minutos. "Será que estava apaixonado?" Sacudiu a cabeça para evitar pensar aquilo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou gentilmente. – Está com uma cara estranha.

- Não é nada. – Ele falou rápido demais. – Você já está pronta?

- Sim... Só que... – Ela olhou ao redor triste.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou sem entender o porquê dela ter ficado triste tão subitamente. – Não gostou do vestido? Quer outro?

- Não, eu amei! – Ela apressou-se a dizer. – Ele é lindo. É só que... – Ela suspirou.

- É que?

- Se eu for, você não vai poder ir comigo não é mesmo? – Seika perguntou rápido de mais, talvez para tentar afastar a timidez e ter coragem de ir até o final.

Ah! Aquilo tinha pegado-o desprevenido. Então era esse o problema, ela queria que ele a acompanhasse na tal festa. Ele não era muito de festas, não festas desse nível. Era mais do povo, mas de sair para uma balada ou ir a um barzinho mesmo beber com os amigos, não saberia nem se portar em uma festa elegante.

- Você quer ir nesta festa? – Ele perguntou olhando para as próprias mãos. – Porque eu posso te levar em outro lugar se quiser, um lugar que gosto muito.

Seika o encarou por alguns segundos. Ele realmente tinha feito aquela proposta a ela? Ela não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que queria estar com ele, não sabia o porquê disso, talvez o fato dele tê-la salvo devia ter despertado algo que estava adormecido dentro dela. Pensou na ideia de não ir à festa. Megan não iria se importa e se ela falasse a verdade no dia seguinte, talvez nem toda a verdade, mas só um pedaço, ela no final não se importaria, até ficaria compadecida dela.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Pergunto enfim.

- Sério?! – Ele a encarou sorrindo. – Você realmente vai deixar de ir nesta festa chique para ficar comigo?

- Vou. – Falou decidida. – Afinal, você salvou a minha vida!

- Não. – Ele disse chegando perto dela. – Você salvou a minha.

Seika ficou sem reação quando escutou aquelas palavras, mas sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e um sorriso tímido formou em seus pequenos lábios. Ele segurou seu rosto com as mãos e ela pode mergulhar na imensidão do olhar dele.

Jhonny só queria sentir os lábios dela nos dele. O rosto dela estava quente de encontro com as suas mãos, os lábios dela estavam entreabertos o convidado, ele nem pensou duas vezes, tocou seus lábios nos dela com delicadeza. No começo ela não fez nada, mas depois ela retribuiu o beijo.

Ah sim, os lábios dele eram macios como ela imaginava, o gosto era de hortelã e o beijo era cheio de promessas veladas, seja o que for que começou a acontecer naquele instante, ela não queria que acabasse nunca.

***O*O*O***

- Cara, eu já disse para você largar isso ai e vir aproveitar a festa. – Dohko andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. – Você trabalha demais, Deba.

- Esse é meu trabalho, Dohko! – Exclamou o amigo. – Eu estou ganhando para estar aqui, você sabe disso, né?

- Claro que eu sei, mas desde a hora que a gente chegou você está trancado aqui dentro e o Shion ainda não apareceu. Eu não quero ir lá pra dentro sozinho.

- Deixa de ser fresco. – Deba tacou uma amêndoa nele. – Parece um viado.

- Olha quem fala! – rebateu o amigo. – Delegue logo essas malditas ordens e vamos aproveitar. Porra!

- Já que você pediu com educação. – Deba dirigiu um olhar azedo para uns dos garçons. – Eu quero essas bandejas cheias. Quero todos os convidados com uma taça na mão. Vamos, mecha-se!

O garçom pegou uma bandeja de prata cheia de taças de champanhe e saiu elegantemente da cozinha. Deba revirou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para o amigo.

- Acho que podemos sair. – Disse ajeitando a gravata. – As coisas estão indo bem, não devo ter problemas daqui pra frente.

- Graças a Deus! – Dohko jogou as mãos para o alto. – Vamos aproveitar essa festa! Preciso de uma bebida forte

- Eu não posso beber. – Falou triste. – Estou de serviço.

- Uma taça de champanhe não vai te matar Deba.

- Só uma.

Dohko olhou para o amigo com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Seja o que for que se passou pela mente dele, Deba sabia que ele não beberia apenas uma taça de champanhe. Dohko e Shion já deviam ter preparado o roteiro da noite.

***O*O*O***

Abby estava ao lado de Ana, as duas já tinham tirado fotos juntas e agora estavam apenas conversando sobre a decoração da festa e claro, sobre Chloe que corria para cima e para baixo. Suas assas batiam nas pernas dos convidados deixando Abby sem graça.

Logo quando ela chegou Chloe correu em direção aos fotógrafos e ficou fazendo pose para eles. Nenhum deles pareceu se importar com a menina exigindo várias coisas, eles até riam e tiravam várias fotos dela. Ela começou a falar e a desfilar e mais uma saraivada de flash.

Aquilo fez Abby rir. Sua filha estava do jeito que queria, igual pinto no lixo. Toda feliz. Realmente tinha sido uma boa ideia trazê-la para a festa. Ela estava contagiando os convidados com a sua alegria. Megan nem tinha dito nada, só pego Chloe no colo e lhe enchido de beijos. Tirou varias fotos com a menina, junto com a irmã e as outras sócias, que por sinal até cogitaram em levar Chloe para a casa delas para passar um final de semana lá.

Seria ótimo ter um final de semana para descansar e quem sabe sair com alguém e paquerar. Abby com certeza pensaria nessa possibilidade e Chloe ficou tão feliz ao lado das suas chefas. Então não via problema algum em ceder um final de semana a sua filha.

***O*O*O***

_- Boa noite. Hoje iremos cobrir o evento do ano. Nas belas ruas de New York uma empresa de moda está sendo inaugurada. As donas propuseram um lindo evento entre os funcionários e claro, entre todas as celebridades que fazem parte da empresa. Muitos artistas estão passando neste exato momento pelo tão estimado tapete vermelho. No local dando maiores informações está Shaka. Boa noite Shaka, como estão as coisas por ai?_

- Boa noite Fantine, tudo está bastante agitado. Desde a hora que eu cheguei aqui, há uma correria para lá e para cá entre as próprias proprietárias. Muitas pessoas chegando de diversos lugares, neste exato momento acabou de passar o Governador de Nova Iorque. O evento pode ser de moda, mas conta com grandes personalidades públicas. É esperada também a presença do Ministro da Cultura mais tarde essa noite.

Shaka caminhou pelo tapete vermelho entrevistando um ou outro que ele julgava ser digno. Ele mesmo não esperava aquela proporção toda, muitas pessoas que estavam ali deveriam ser convidadas de convidados e não das proprietárias, afinal, elas não eram tão conhecidas assim. Sua atenção foi completamente tomada quando o maior proprietário da Indústria Têxtil começou a andar pelo tapete vermelho ao lado de sua magnífica esposa. Shaka se apressou e correu na direção deles.

- Fantine, neste exato momento está passando por aqui Sr. e Sra. Farrell, os pais de duas das proprietárias, que quando meninas sofreram aquele sequestro que comoveu os Estados Unidos todo. Vou ver se consigo dar uma palavrinha com eles.

Shaka correu até o empresário e gentilmente pediu para que os dois respondessem algumas perguntas feitas por ele. Os dois sorriram e gentilmente concordaram.

- Senhor Farrell, a sua empresa irá trabalhar junto com a Beauty Enterprise?

- Sim, nós fizemos um acordo. Iremos disponibilizar os nossos serviços à empresa e elas irão ceder seus modelos para usarem as nossas marcas.

- Depois de muito tempo sem fazer qualquer tipo de contrato com outra empresa, você voltou a negociar com empresas dos EUA, por qual motivo Senhor Farrell?

- Creio eu, que depois de velho a gente repense alguns assuntos.

- Você ficou afastado devido ao sequestro de suas filhas?

Nicolas sentiu um leve tremor percorrer seu corpo, aquele era um assunto há muito tempo esquecido e ele pretendia manter aquilo do jeito que estava, sentiu as delicadas mãos de suas esposa lhe forçarem para seguir adiante. Nicolas apenas sorriu para Shaka e o ignorou, deixando-o sozinho no tapete vermelho.

- Bom Fantine, acho que o famoso empresário ainda não consegue falar sobre este assunto em particular, mas até o final da festa, talvez eu consiga tirar algumas coisas dele. Mais a frente como pode ver, as quatro donas estão cumprimentando os convidados, neste exato momento elas estão falando com Nicolas Farrell e sua esposa. Marin ficou encarregada de entrevistá-las, eu vou voltar para o tapete vermelho e ver quem mais veio prestigiar as meninas. Voltemos ao estúdio.

_Boa noite Shaka. Bom, pelo que deu para perceber a festa está bastante movimenta. Logo mais, depois dos comerciais, nós voltamos com a tão esperada entrevista da Marin e com mais Shaka e tapete vermelho. _

O comercial foi para o ar e Fantine teve o seu momento de alívio. Estava trêmula desde a hora que começou o jornal. Sentia as mãos dormentes e a barriga doía sem parar. Como que Shaka conseguia fazer aquele tipo de coisa tão naturalmente?! Talvez com o tempo ela começasse a ficar mais tranquila e tirasse de letra, igual a ele. Os maquiadores correram até ela e começaram a cobrir qualquer imperfeição que possa ter passado despercebida.

- Vocês têm apenas 30 segundos. – Disse o diretor para todos no estúdio. - Contando. 5, 4, 3,...

O diretor fez os número nos dedos e ao mesmo tempo todos no estúdio se calaram. Fantine repirou fundo e se preparou mais uma vez para entrar ao vivo.

_Voltamos com a nossa transmissão. Agora vamos até Marin ver como estão às coisas por lá._

Marin estava entre Megan e Bea. Violet estava ao lado da irmã e Rachel ao lado da amiga Bea. Marin parecia tranquila e até mesmo um pouco triunfante em estar fazendo aquele tipo de trabalho. Afinal, ela sabia coisas que nem mesmo Shaka podia imaginar.

- Meninas me digam como é inaugurar uma empresa desse porte?

- Difícil. – Falou Rachel. Ainda mais quando seu cunhado decide trazer uma stripper que quer pegar seu namorado, ela acrescentou mentalmente. – Nós três nos dedicamos durante dois anos de nossas vidas para montar a empresa e ela sair assim, perfeita.

- Bom, quase perfeita, mas estamos trabalhando sempre nisso, queremos sempre dar o melhor. – Acrescentou Megan.

- Como que as quatro conseguem entrar em um acordo? Tem muitas brigas entres vocês?

- Bom, em toda família há briga. – Falou Violet. – A gente sempre briga, mas no final tudo se resolve.

- A Megan é a que mais briga. – Falou Bea sorrindo. – É a mandona do grupo.

- Agora pouco vocês estavam falando com o Sr e Sra. Farrell, eu soube que vocês duas, Violet e Megan, são filhas do casal, isso procede?

- Sim. – Megan falou um pouco desconfortável. – Somos as filhas deles sim.

- Isso é relevante? – Perguntou Violet ironicamente.

- Bom, então supostamente vocês duas são as outras meninas que foram sequestradas junto com as irmãs Farrell?

- Olha, sem querer ser indelicada com você, mas este é um evento de moda. Será que podemos falar sobre moda? – Perguntou Bea.

- Só mais uma pergunta meninas, o que aconteceu há quinze anos?

- Você não tem...

- Megan. – Rachel segurou o braço da amiga a contendo. – Não vale apena.

Megan olhou para Rachel e soltou o ar que estava prendendo.

- Marin não é? – Perguntou Megan.

- Sim. – Disse a ruiva animadamente. – Vocês podem falar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Claro. Podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu na organização da festa. – Disse Rachel educadamente.

Marin fez caras de poucos amigos. Ela até pensou em insistir, mas ao olhar para o lado percebeu que os seguranças já estavam apostos em seus lugares para tirá-la dali. Aquilo poderia prejudicar a sua carreira, resolver fazer as perguntas em um momento quando só tivesse as meninas e mais ninguém. Assim ela não sairia perdendo e talvez até publicasse algo. Ter ido até lá, até que tinha valido apena, valeu todos os seus esforços de pesquisar sobre as quatro mulheres.

- O que deu mais trabalho? Montar a empresa ou organizar a festa? – Perguntou voltando à formalidade de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Deixa que esta eu respondo! – Falou Bea animada. – O que deu mais trabalho foi com certeza me arrumar.

Violet olhou para irmã e conteve um sorriso. Megan ficou ligeiramente vermelha quando escutou a amiga falando de si própria ao invés do evento, porém aquilo a alegrou um pouco. Megan sabia que a amiga estava querendo fazer com que as coisas ficassem um pouco mais leves.

- Com certeza você está certa, Bea. – Falou Violet. – Você como sempre é a atrapalhada.

- Olha quem fala. Você é igualzinha a mim. As que são organizadas é a Rachel e Megan. Principalmente a Megan.

- Soube que vocês ganharam um show do pai de vocês, quem irá abrir a pista de dança? – Perguntou a ruiva buscando a atenção das mulheres.

- Nossa! Você sabe de muitas coisas. – Falou Rachel entre os dentes. – Onde consegue esse tipo de informação?

- Tenho que lhe dizer que não é fácil! – Respondeu Marin cheia de si. – Amo o meu trabalho.

- Percebe-se. – Desdenhou Violet.

- Pelo que pude notar, é uma diva. – Falou Bea. – Não tão diva quanto eu, mas diva.

- Bea. – Repreendeu Megan. – Não ligue para ela.

- Nós temos muitas divas. – Falou Marin. – Vocês não tem mais nenhuma pista?

- É segredo para a gente também! – Falou Rachel.

- Que pena! – Marin cumprimentou as quatro mulheres e se dirigiu para o câmera man. – Bom, ficamos por aqui. É com você Fantine.

_Obrigada Marin. A festa está bastante animada por lá. Nós vamos ficando por aqui, porém nos intervalos das programações a seguir, fiquem com Shaka e Marin. Eles continuam mandando todas as informações para gente. Tenham uma boa noite!_

***O*O*O***

Dohko, Shion e Deba estavam de olho no telão. A entrevista das proprietárias tinha sido passada para todos os convidados. Em um canto os três puderam notar a aflição que atingiu a família Farrell, ao mesmo tempo em que Shion ficava branco ao perceber que a mulher que ele havia esbarrado na rua era a chefe do seu irmão e estava no mesmo lugar que ele. Mu que estava junto de Afrodite, chamou o amigo para se reunir perto do irmão e dos amigos. Os cinco ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que falar. Afrodite achou um absurdo que aquelas quatro mulheres não tivessem lhe contado sobre seus passados, a vida dele podia estar em perigo, já que o caso delas tinha sido arquivado, já que o seqüestrador nunca fora encontrado.

- Como que elas não disseram isso para nós? – Perguntou o loiro totalmente enojado.

- Elas não têm que dar satisfações da vida delas para a gente, Afrodite. – Falou Mu ligeiramente impaciente.

- Você fala isso porque está pegando uma delas. – Rebateu o amigo.

- O que? – Perguntou Shion. – Uma daquelas é a mulher que você se referiu hoje mais cedo? – Shion rezou internamente para que não fosse a mesma mulher com quem ele havia esbarrado outro dia atrás.

- É a Megan. Irmã da Violet. – Ele disse Apontando para o Telão. - A loira de olhos azuis. A que está de vestido roxo.

Shion sentiu seus músculos aliviarem a pressão em seu corpo. A tensão sumiu. Seu irmão não estava se relacionando com a mulher que ele achava intrigante. Porém ele ainda achava a história das quatro jovens horríveis. Ele se lembrava dessa época, dos seus pais comentando sobre um sequestro, sobre quatro meninas que ficaram duas semanas sequestradas, mas este fato ocorreu na Califórnia, não ali em New York.

- O que houve Dohko? – Perguntou Deba. – Você está tão quieto.

- Não é nada. – Falou dando de ombros. – Está tudo bem.

- Você está com uma cara estranha. – Deba colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Tenho, grandão! – Dohko forçou um sorriso. – Está tudo bem.

- Bom, tenho que ver as minhas chefas! – Disse o brasileiro cansado. – Tenho que saber se o serviço está sendo satisfatório.

- Eu vou com você.

- Tem certeza, Dohko? – Perguntou Deba. – Você queria curtir a festa.

- Eu estou curtindo. – Mentiu.

- Então está bem. – Deba acenou para Mu e Shion e partiu com Dohko em seus calcanhares. – Bom, agora pode me falar o que está realmente acontecendo. – Exigiu o amigo.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Deba.

- Você acha mesmo que eu nasci ontem? – Perguntou o amigo.

- Você está viajando já!

- Sei. Bom, vamos saber se estou realmente viajando logo, logo. Afinal, eu não sou cego.

- Você e suas maluquices.

- Olhem elas ali. – disse Deba apontando para Violet e Megan. – Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade que as irmãs estão sozinhas.

Dohko não disse nada, apenas seguiu o amigo. Quando os dois chegaram perto das duas irmãs, Dohko trincou os dentes. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas aquela mulher o deixava irritado e ele só havia visto uma entrevista dela por um telão, pessoalmente então, tudo estava ficando pior. Ao lado dela, estava uma pessoa conhecida. Ele conhecia a jovem da sua academia, ela fazia balé lá. Ele só não estava lembrando-se do horário, mas tinha certeza que conhecia a garota.

- Senhoritas. – Cumprimentou Deba.

- Oh! Você é o senhor que está responsável pelas comidas, não é?! – Perguntou Violet ligeiramente interessada.

- Sim. Sou eu mesmo. – Falou todo orgulhoso.

- Nossa, está tudo divino. – Violet aproveitou que um garçom estava passando com uma bandeja de champanhe e pegou uma taça para ela e a irmã. – Sério, experimentei uns canapés e eles estão divinos.

- Obrigado. – Disse cheio de pompa.

- Não fique se achando muito Deba. – Cutucou Dohko.

- Aldebaran, obrigada pelo magnífico serviço. – Megan falou entre um gole e outro de champanhe. – Está tudo muito bom.

- Foi ela quem gritou com você no telefone, né? – Perguntou Dohko alto o suficiente para que as irmãs ouvissem.

Aldebaran cutucou o amigo e sorriu sem graça para as jovens. Violet escondeu um sorriso enquanto terminava a sua bebida, já Megan olhou Dohko de cima a baixo.

- Oi?! – Ela lançou um olhar enviesado para o homem de olhos verdes. – Quem é você?

- Eu só disse que você foi a grossa que gritou com o meu amigo durante essa semana inteira. – Dohko não sabia o porquê estava sendo grosso e rude com ela, mas algo em seu instinto o fazia agir daquela forma. – Desculpe, mas não sou alguém da alta realeza. – Ele disse gesticulando com os braços para mostras as pessoas à volta.

- Percebe-se pelo modo grosseiro como está me tratando. Você nem ao menos me conhece. – Megan segurou a taça com força em suas mãos trêmulas. – Deve ser normal para alguém como você sair insultando as pessoas por ai.

- Na realidade, não.

- Senhorita, Dohko, é melhor paramos com isso, vocês estão chamando a atenção dos convidados.

- Deixe Deba, minha irmã adora ser o centro das atenções!

- Violet! – Megan olhou incrédula para irmã.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Violet pegou outra taça de champanhe e puxou Deba pelo braço. – Me faça companhia, aposto que esses dois têm muita coisa a dizer um para o outro, são idênticos, não vê?

- Vejo. – Falou sendo guiado pela bela jovem. – Se eles se matarem a culpa é sua.

- Isso não irá acontecer.

Violet deixou a irmã para trás e seguiu seu caminho com Aldebaran, porém não antes de dar mais uma última olhada em sua irmã.

- Agora que estamos somente nós dois, pode me explicar o porquê de você ter sido tão rude comigo? – Perguntou Megan. – Eu nem ao menos te conheço para você me tratar assim.

- Eu não fui rude. Eu apenas disse a verdade. Você passou a semana inteira maltratando o Deba.

- Eu?! Eu só estava cumprindo o meu dever!

- Seu dever?! Não sabia que seu dever era ser rude com as outras pessoas!

- Não sabia que o seu amigo precisava de um advogado de defesa!

- E depois diz que não é rude com os outros! Foi rude até mesmo com a jornalista!

- O que?! – Megan deu um passo involuntário para trás. – Jornalista?

- Eu vi a sua entrevista.

- E o que tem ela?

- Por que você simplesmente não responde a pergunta?

- Por que eu não a respondi?! – Megan sentiu o sangue sumir de seu corpo. – Eu não tenho que te dar satisfação do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer.

- Você ao menos podia ter contato para os seus empregados o que aconteceu no seu passado!

- Eles não têm que saber da minha vida! Eles têm apenas que trabalhar!

- Egoísta! – Dohko deu as costas para ela e começou a ir embora.

- Idiota. – sua voz subiu algumas oitavas.

Megan sentiu os olhos arderem e deixou o arrogante ir embora. Como ele podia ir até ela, sem nem ao menos a conhecer e jogar um bando de palavras ofensivas assim na sua cara? O grosso e o rude era ele. Ele que não sabia lidar com uma mulher de sua classe. Ela nem sabia o que uma pessoa como ele estava fazendo ali! Girou o corpo na direção contrária, pegando outra taça de champanhe que um garçom trazia, bebeu tudo em apenas um gole, pegando outra em seguida.

- Estúpido. – Falou passando pelos convidados sem dar atenção a nenhum. – Grosso!

***O*O*O***

Sybil que estava completamente feliz com o seu lindo vestido preto todo colado ao corpo não parava de se olhar no espelho do bar. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e o vermelho de encontro com o preto, era simplesmente magnífico. Victoria estava ao seu lado, como sempre introspectiva. Apesar disso, estava divina. Usava também um vestido preto, só que ele era curto, nada de longo. Modelava o seu corpo perfeito e deixava a mostra suas longas pernas.

Até que Sybil também queria um vestido curto ao invés do longo. Mostrar as suas pernas seria bastante conveniente em um ambiente como aquele. Estava cheio de pessoas importantes e bem sucedidas. Talvez, quem sabe ela não conhecesse alguém inteligente e bastante capacitado para bancá-la.

- Estou adorando este lugar. – Falou Sybil pegando um copo com Uísque. – Está tudo tão maravilhoso e cheio de brilho.

- Uísque é bebida para homens, Sybil. – Falou Tori. – Você vai acabar ficando bêbada ai.

- Isso aqui é uma festa, logo, podemos ficar bêbadas.

- É bem provável que acabe dando um vexame isso sim!

- Deixa de azedar o meu dia, Tori! – Sybil bebericou o uísque apreciando o sabor. – Esse aqui é de boa qualidade.

- E você queria o que? – Tori revirou os olhos para amiga. – Tudo aqui é de boa qualidade.

- Magnífico! – Exclamou a ruiva. – Garçom pode me dar um pouco daquele também. – Pediu a menina.

- Depois não diz que eu não avisei.

- Meninas. – Chamou Violet. – Estão aproveitando?

- Sim estamos. – Sybil já estava bebericando outro tipo de destilado. – Além das bebidas, os canapés estão ótimos.

- Ah! Deixe-me apresentar, este aqui é o Aldebaran, o grandão que preparou o bufe.

- Nossa! Grande mesmo. – Tori o olhou de cima a baixo. – E forte.

- Obrigado. – Falou todo sem graça. – Eu malho muito.

- Nota-se! – Tori tocou no ombro dele e apertou em seguida. – Não é bomba, é?

Aldebaran ficou sem graça com aquela pergunta, mas simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

- Não, é pura malhação mesmo.

- Interessante. – Falou a ruiva.

- Bom, se vocês me derem licença eu tenho que averiguar como está indo as coisas na cozinha.

- Toda. – Falou Violet. – Então meninas, vamos ver quem aguenta beber mais?

- Ei você. – Shion segurou o braço da jovem que ele tanto almejava em voltar a ver.

Violet olhou para a mão que segurava sem braço. Seus olhos foram de encontro com os azuis do dele. Foi ai que a ficha caiu. Ela sabia quem ele era já o tinha visto, pelas ruas de New York, quando ela estava fazendo compras.

- Oh! – Ela levou as mãos ao seio. – Veio aqui para me apalpar de novo?

- Não. – Falou completamente sem graça. – Vim aqui saber o seu nome.

- A sim. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Violet. Meu nome é Violet.

Sybil e Tori que escutavam a conversa se entreolharam.

- Vamos estar logo ali Violet, quando acabar nos encontre, já vamos começar a beber sem você. – Falou Tori puxando uma Sybil fofoqueira pelo braço.

- Ok. – Falou Violet.

- Então, que mundo pequeno, eu não fazia ideia que meu irmão trabalhava para vocês! – Shion soltou o braço dela quando percebeu que ainda segurava.

- Seu irmão? – Perguntou sem compreender. – Quem é seu irmão?

- Mu. – Ele disse sem rodeios.

- Ah! O loiro bonitinho que está pegando a minha irmã! Sim, ele trabalha para a gente. Alias, ele teve uma bela visão hoje, mas depois você pergunta isso pra ele, bom eu tenho um compromisso, é só isso que você queria saber?

Shion a encarou por alguns segundos. Ela não parecia com aquela menina que ele havia esbarrado na rua, parecia outra pessoa, uma pessoa mais fechada. Como se estivesse se concentrando em outra coisa.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou ligeiramente apreensivo. – Você parece diferente.

- Está sim. Bom, se me der licença, eu tenho que ir. – Violet lançou um beijinho para ele e o deixou para trás. Não queria conversar com ninguém, apenas queria esquecer que estava ali, queria beber até cair em algum lugar.

- Nossa! Essa foi forte! – Falou Dohko atrás do amigo. – Essa é a tal mulher que você disse para nós?

- Sim, quer dizer não sei. Ela não parecia ser a mesma pessoa.

- Bom talvez esse evento esteja afetando todo mundo. – Dohko disse dando de ombros. – Lá vem o Deba.

- E ai, Dohko como foi lá com a loira furacão? – Perguntou o amigo esbaforido. – Nossa, andar de um lado para o outro cansa. Tudo bem Shion? Tu estás com uma cara.

- Ele foi dispensado. – Dohko colocou a mão no ombro do amigo em sinal de solidariedade. – Não fique triste, eu também fiz uma burrada.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Foi um cavalo com a Megan. – Falou Deba. – Tu tinha que ver quando os dois estavam juntos, dava até choque!

- Sério? – Perguntou Shion. – Mu disse que ela era um anjo.

- Anjo?! – Dohko perguntou inconformado. – Anjo sou eu.

- O que ela fez para te irritar? – Perguntou Shion sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

- Nada. É melhor deixar isso para outro momento.

- Eu também acho. – Deba segurou os dois amigos pelo braço. – A atração principal já vai entrar. Fiquei sabendo quem era. – Ele disse todo animado. – Vocês não vão acreditar quem vai cantar.

- Quem? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

- Beyoncé!

_Continua..._

***O*O*O***

_Depois de um longo tempo esperando pelo capítulo, finalmente ele saiu. Não conseguimos responder as reviews uma por uma, mas no próximo voltaremos a fazê-lo. Este capítulo foi divido em dois, pois estava ficando muito grande, então para não cansar a leitura, resolvemos fazê-lo assim. Espero que nos perdoem pela demora, mas uma hora tem que sair. Os próximos, se Deus quiser e ele a de querer, não levará tanto tempo assim. _

_Beijos para todos que estão lendo e por terem sido tão amáveis em esperar. Quem não apareceu nesse, vem no próximo, prometemos. _

_Esperamos que gostem. _

_Boa leitura._

_Three Whishes. _


End file.
